Wish Upon The Stars
by Wicked Falcon
Summary: Follow Tina and Jet as they make a life together. Secrets are keep and pleasures given, will they survive the ultimate test or will it tear them apart forever until it is just a memory in the wind. Sequel to Memories Of Him.
1. A Time Of Healing

Okay, here is a revise version of this story. A big thanks to Zarsthor for taking the time to go over it and help me learn where I was going wrong with my story. So sit back and enjoy the ride.

I don't own predator just my characters, storyline and varies of other things that ain't worth mentioning.

_**WISH UPON THE STARS**_

**Chapter 1: A Time of Healing**

**T**ina stirred, feeling the soft covers caress over her rested body, making her snuggle down deeper into the beckoning warmth. It had only been two weeks since she had first awoken, from her previous trauma with a sense of completion filling her soul. She had really needed that time not only to rest her body but also to tend to her emotional well being. He never questioned her about those ugly scars, still an angry red, she now wore or their deeper meaning perhaps out of respect or fear. The small reprieve of this unquestionable action, may have brought her the enhanced feeling of gratitude she now felt towards the creature whose bed she shared. Some things were just better off left alone and buried.

Her hand brushed against the sleeping form next to her; a small smile dancing across her lips as she traced her hands down his back. A spark of mischievousness lit up her eyes, as she heard a deep rumbling in his chest start-up. Circling a rogue finger lower, she watched as he arched his back eagerly towards the delicate sensation. A grumbling groan grated between his tusks before he rolled onto the flat of his back trapping her hand underneath him and making her squeal with the indignation of it all. Balling her free hand into a tight fist she tried using the small appendage to shove the dreadful beast off without effect.

Laying his hand over the small of her stomach he trilled at her futile attempts to move him before shaking his head slightly, taking pity on his bed mate. He knew he was crushing her slight arm with the sheer size of his bulk and casually lifted his form to allow her the hasty retreat that she wanted.

A sadistic smile touched her lips as she curled her fingers, dragging her blunt nails across his smooth skin, making him hiss at the sting of his back being scratched open. Turning to face her he was almost surprised when she batted her eyelashes innocently and grinned.

"What's wrong, Jet?" She coyly asked him.

His eyes widening a fraction, as he smelt her mating scent, and dragged her underneath him purring loudly as he felt her breasts being crushed against his chest.

"Up for a little _fun_ this morning?" He purred, bracing a mandible into a smirk, and plied himself deeper into her softness making his intentions clear to her.

A moan escaped her parted lips echoing around the room in a choir of pleasured voices. Swinging her legs around his waist, locking their hips together, she shimmed against him with a sly smile.

"What do _you_ think?" She smirked reaching up and wrapping her arms around his thick neck as he dipped his head to run his mandibles through her tresses.

Purring contently, finally having her back in his arms, he grazed his mouth down her cheek and shuddered excitably as she delved teasing hands into his dark locks. Trilling at her playfulness his tongue darted out to catch the corner of her vivacious smile causing Tina to giggle at the sensation. The feeling of liquid fire in her veins, heating up her blood, only increased as he ran his talons down her sides to caress her outer thighs.

Jet slowly pushed into her, loving the feeling of her walls as they closed around him, giving a soft satisfied hiss as he sat himself fully inside. Waiting for him patiently she ran her fingers along his dreads before an uncontrollable spasm around his girth made him growl low and seductively in his throat. Pulling back only to surge forward, the knot in his stomach tightened, as her keening cries eclipsed his ears and the pressure of it all built upwards.

Jet looked down upon Tina as he felt her body stiffen, her eyes moving towards the now open door, and barked aggressively at the intruder before noticing there were actually two instead of one. Tina buried herself under Jet's body, removing her hands from his mane, as she felt the embarrassment creep along her nerve endings and heat flood her face. The position she was in made her debate whether to hide in terror or brazen it out like nothing was happening, or had happened for that matter. She felt him slide out of her and almost whimpered, at the missing contact, causing Jet to peer down at her and rumble a deep purr within his chest eager to calm the female as well as pay attention to what his father was saying to him.

"_What do you mean by this_?" Jet snarled although already knowing, by the serious look his father and brother were protruding, he would not like the answer.

"_We have the clanship approaching us_!" Kane snorted at him before shaking his head humorously and continuing. "_Have you not been paying attention_?"

Jet glanced down at his wrist communicator, a red light blinking on and off intermittently, and fought the urge to groan out loud as he recalled switching it off the previous night. Allowing his head to drop lifelessly he heard a resounding thump as his skull impacted with another, softer one, and lifted his gaze recognizing Tina's incensed eyes at once.

"Ow, Jet. You big brute!" Tina rubbed her forehead as she glared at him.

Shoving at his shoulder, laughter now filling the room at her statement, Tina pushed him over into the intruders view so he could at least cover her nakedness. The flush in her cheeks was finally able to diminish, at the lack of exposure, as a throbbing headache began to form behind her eyes.

"How do ya like them apples now?" She spat spitefully at him, as she rolled over onto her side, dragging all the coverings with her.

Jet curled himself around Tina, letting his tusks roam freely over her head, and kicked his purring up a notch in the hopes of settling down the mercurial female in front of him. The two interlopers, of the couple's moment, settled into an uncomfortable silence trying not to disturb Jet's attempts to win back his females affections.

A salty smell reached his scent ducts, making him lean up onto one elbow and instinctively pull Tina gently around to face him. Tears streaked across her face, as he tenderly smoothed them away, pulling her into a cuddle. Hearing her soft sobs his purring grew deeper still, as he rocked her in his arms, providing her with all the reassuring he knew how to give.

Kane turned abruptly to leave, the threshold of the doorway, trilling softly as his other son trailed behind him. He knew Jet had a fine job, of settling the woman down, ahead of him having been in the same position many times himself. He did not pity his son.

Glancing over to Rocket, Kane assumed him to be in deep thought, as he watched the mandibles on his son's face move arbitrarily in different directions. Spying another figure ahead of them, Dimaina, a groan almost left him as he witnessed Rocket's chest puff out in excitement for the curvy female.

Dimaina paced the hallways as she waited to spot Jet on his way to the mess hall. She prayed to the gods that the filthy ooman was not with him so she could trap him alone. She had been lucky the last couple of attempts to corner the male but he was making it more and more difficult by not co-operating with her. It was extremely frustrating and the other male's attention of her only intensified her frayed nerves. Her small eyes glared at all the nearby males, daring them to make the fatal move, before turning abruptly and stomping her way to the medical room. It was time for the tests she had been awaiting.

* * *

Leave a review and let me know what ya think.

Until next time, have a good one! ;D


	2. Why Can't I?

Hey, here is a new installment for you viewing pleasure! Hopefully, this chapter is not as confusing as the last one. Sorry about that. Chapter 1 has been fixed up. Added the element of movement to it.

**8yume:** _Glad to hear you love the story so far._

**Zarsthor:** _Diamina will get what is coming to her._ _It seem I was missing a couple of words in a sentence. Just me basically typing too fast for my eyes. They were not actually in the room as such, more in the doorway. Anyway, glad to know that you like it a little bit! _

I don't own the Predator but I do own this story and characters that are involved.

Please read and review!

********************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 2: WHY CAN'T I?**

**F**eeling the bed shift from underneath her. Tina rolled over onto her side as she made a leisurely sweep of his muscular body. Pulling the furs closer to her naked chest should they restart what happened that was so _very_ much interrupted by his family. Her eyes sparkling at the thought. Watching his muscles shift under his skin as he lean down to pick his loin cloth up from the floor. Leaving the other things untouched as he strode over to the second door. Tina let a sigh escape her as he step through into the bathing suite. Knowing it was time that she was up and mobile for a change. She felt her muscles shift as she threw her legs over. She felt sore nearly everywhere.

Her stomach churned as she sat up right. Holding her hand to her mouth to stop the up and coming speculated that was her stomach contents. Groaning as she felt the steady rise of it. Jumping from the sleeping platform, she made a dash into the bathroom. Her legs getting entangled among the furs as she bowled head first into the open doorway. Jet turned around in the shower spray to watch Tina empty her stomach. Making him cringe with the smell as it floated up into his nasal passage. He stared at her as she sat back on her haunches to wipe her mouth. Tears streaked across her face as her stomach heaved again. The pressure of it almost making her cry out loud with the unfairness of it all.

Jet hit the hidden button to turn the temperature down as he stepped out. Bundling Tina up into his arms as he sat down in the shower with her in his lap. Gently caressing his mandibles in her hair as she felt the rumbling vibrations of his chest. The tears started to flow faster as she wailed out her pain. She was feeling so emotional now that the storm had passed. Tina snuggled deeper into his chest as her voice became hoarse from her crying. She had needed a connection that Jet was providing for her now. Her eyes slipped shut as she rubbed her cheek against his skin. Never really believing that she was here with him. Her hand reaching up to cup his cheek in a silent thank you.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked her, as he slipped his finger under her chin.

"Alright, I think!" She mumbled under her breath at him. Still trying to get that bit more deeper. Tina felt him stand up, making her open her eyes to peer at him. A slight smile tugging at her lips. "Do ya think I caught a bug or something?" her eyes imploring him to tell her the truth.

"Or something!" he whispered as he rubbed soap over her shoulders. Shaking the thoughts from his head. Loving the feel of her soft skin under his hands. He concentrated on washing the soap off before he gently repelled her from the water spray so he was able to continue with his shower.

Tina searched the room for a towel. A frown marring her brow as she seen nothing of the sort in the bathroom. Spinning on her heel, a look of wonder on her face as she watch the water slice down his contoured chest. Jet glanced up when he felt her eyes on him, a slow smile lifting his mandible up. Flames flaring in his eyes as he scanned her body. Stirring his most basic of male instincts.

"Um, okay. I'm gone!" she stated as she fled out of the room. A grin branching out on her face as she blushed. Her world colours seemed a bit more brighter now. Nothing could faze her as she raced across the room to where her clothing laid in a heap. Only to feel an arm encircled her waist as she bend down to retrieve her shirt. His hand riding low on her hip as he bent with her to nibble on her neck. Growling deep in his chest as he felt her bottom wiggle against him. Whole heartily approving of her actions. "Did you lock the door this time?" She whispered as she pushed back into him.

"No." hanging his head knowing he would have to tear his body away. Hissing at his own stupidity of not thinking of that before. He rubbed her hips before he let go. Striding across to the control panel in the wall. Pushing the buttons to denied access to everyone in the ship. He did not want to be interrupted again. Swinging his head when he heard scraping of the clothing. Trilling at the thought that she had out smarted him for now.

"Need food!" She simple said to him. Her stomach choosing that time to rumble loudly into the atmosphere. Tina giggled as Jet stalked over to her with the intentions of tickling her. "No." She squealed as she bolted over the bed.

"Oh, yes." Jet playfully growled at her, as he leaped over the bed. His arms bracketing her body to the wall, as his fingers danced along her sides. She squealed as his claws worked their magic on her. Making her squirm in his grasp as she fought to breath in her laughter. Neither heard the tapping at the door through her screaming.

"Food...now...Jet!" She manage to grasp out. Jet froze at the roar outside his door. Dread danced along his spine as he knew who stood outside his door. Bowing his head, he barked through his mandibles. Tina crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head to the side as she watched him. "You gonna answer that?"

"Yeah, I better!" pushing himself from the wall as he made his way over to the control panel. Punching his code into it as he waited for the confirmation. The slide open to reveal their newest visitor.

"Jet." A feminine hand reached up to his mandibles to lower his face to hers, as she scanned him. Nodding her head, pleased with what she saw. "Would it kill you to contact me ever now and again?" She growled at him.

Tina stride around the bed to stand beside Jet, offering a welcoming smile to the female that stood on the threshold of the room. The head dipped low as Tina was scanned, making Jet bark at the intrusion of her body. She turned to cuff Jet across the head as she took Tina's arm and drew her out into the corridor. Tina face held a stunned expression as she watched him from the corner of her eye. Feeling a gentle tug on her arm, she moved down the hallway to the mess hall. She knew she was safe as she had Jet behind her. Looking again at the female, she wonder what her relationship to Jet was.

"You are very rude, Scream!" Jet trilled at her. Pointing out the fact that she had not introduced herself but had drag Tina out of the room.

"Wonder where I get that?" She snorted at him, bending down towards Tina. "Big brothers for you." Laughing at the expression on her face. Turning around a corner that herald the mess hall. Scream found them a table, plopping her behind on the seat.

Crossing her arms on the top, she watch the interactions between her brother and the female ooman. Her ears picking up the slight grasp of Tina's. Reaching up to loosen the air hoses that were connected to her mask, she tugged it off. Stretching her mandibles out, she clipped it to her waist. Scream looked over to Tina who had her mouth open. Nudging Jet in the ribs and pointed to her.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly, still not believing her eyes.

"We're on a battle cruiser. The clan ship is dock with us." Jet shrugged his shoulders. Nodding his head for them to start eating. Tina stared at the food that was placed in front of her. Her stomach churning at the seer sight of the blood. Scream glanced over to Jet as he feed his meat into his mouth. Tina swayed in her seat, mumbling under her breath.

********************************************************************************************************************

Has anyone guessed what is wrong with Tina? Brownie points if you do.

Please review!

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	3. Out Of Here

Yay, it's finally here. Yes, I know, I should be shot for taking so long with it. But I had a slight problem with this thing called a muse. It up and left with nothing to write for it. But for some strange reason it came back today. Hence a new chapter and a longer one at that too. I must admit that I feared I wouldn't be able to write anything else on this. But bang, here it is. So thank you anyone for hanging in with this story. I have already started on a new chapter as the muse is running freely again. I should be able to update some of my other stories in the near future. So enough of me rumbling on. Let's get to the new chapter that I thoroughly enjoyed putting together!

**Zarsthor:**_ Thanks for your inspiration. Hopefully this will clear up some your questions. Enjoy!_

**Nyelle18:** _Welcome back. Glad to see that ya love the story so far._

Don't own anything worth mentioning, so don't sue. You will get nothing but debts out of me. On second thoughts, do. You can pay them.

By the way before I forget, I take total creative licenses with how my predators behave. So there.

********************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 3:**** OUT OF HERE.**

**T**ina swayed with the movements of the room. The constant spinning leaving her disorientate to which direction she was facing. Her palms pressed to her face as she hunched herself over the table. A shrill ringing in her ears as she closed her eyes to enable the motions of her body to stop. It seemed so unreal that she was here but not all in one breath. Her mind swirling as she waited for it to pass. Peeking out from behind her hands to see what everyone else was doing. Gladly knowing that no body had taken notice of her little episode. She refused to shake her head in case she set herself back in the spin of non self control. It had felt like a blood rush to the head when one had been hanging upside down for too long. Spreading her palms over the table as she touched the coolest metal ever seen by man, or by woman in fact.

Her eyes glanced around the room as she touched everything visible in the room. It was such a strange sight to watch them all eat or chat among themselves. Different guttural sounds assaulted her hearing as she tried to make out what they were saying to each other. Almost giving up as it sounded like a lot of nonsense to her brain. Knowing that she was unable to produce so many sounds. Sure she could growl with the best of them but the others she could only get Jet to translate for her. She stared in fascination as their tusks move around in different directions all at the same time. She made a mental note to ask questions later about that. Maybe even get into a little more in depth discussion about it. They were alien, yes. That she had no doubt about it. But that had never really seem to faze her in the least.

Sure, she freaked when she first seen his face. She could understand if she had fainted on the spot but she did not. She held her breath as she search him with her eyes. Drawing closer until she was finally on top of him. Her neck hurt from looking up for so long a period. She even somehow managed a small smile as she stared into his eyes. How small and beady that they appeared to be. They showed all the emotions that flickered through them. He had keep his mandibles closed that day, and it appeared that may have been the only time he would do that. She had always thought that they had a mind of their mind when he was not controlling them directly. They would constantly move even when he stood still. Tina giggled at the mental picture that she had the only pleasure of viewing. Drawing the attention of her table companions. Jet smirked in his own way as he was happy to finally see the smile that graced her face in such a long time.

She had appeared to be extremely moody to say the least. But he was thankful that Tri'ane was here with him. But females always stuck together, no matter what the species they came from. And with his mother so close at hand, he knew that he would not win any of the home battles now. Hanging his head at this thought. Maybe his father could help with how to deal with a female, maybe even offer some pointers for him. He had only ever had to deal with his sister but being on his own now. He stopped that thought pattern as he glanced over to Tina, knowing in his heart that he was not so much alone now. He was still young and healthy, maybe, just maybe they would make beautiful pups together. His heart swelled at this thought. That what ever happened to them, they would be together. Shaking his head on how his thoughts had turned so quickly to female thoughts. Realising for the first that he may have found his very own mate after all.

"What are you thinking about now?" Tina brushed her fringe behind her ear as she reached forward to pick out a piece of fruit from the plate that was placed in the middle of the table. She nibbled into it with a murmur of appreciation. "That is delicious!" She exclaimed as she reached for more.

"Nothing much, really." Tilting his head to the side as he watched her start to devour the fruit in front of her. No one had noticed how she got the plate in front of her so quickly. "Want some meat?" He smirked at her.

"No thanks. I'm happy with this." She shuddered at the thought of the meat entering her mouth.

"**Stop teasing the poor woman, brother.**" Scream reprimanded at her brother.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that, Tri'ane." He growled playfully at her as he moved more meat to his mouth.

"Hang a sec." Tina sat dumbfounded between them. Her eyes flicked from one to the another. "I thought her name was Scream."

"Well, it is. In a way." She smirked at Tina.

"Oh no, you don't. Not here you won't." The voice stated behind Jet. Moving his hand to his shoulder to shake it in greeting. "How are things, Werk'ia?"

"Oh, you all are just too confusing!" Tina pouted as she stared at the new comer.

"Let it go, Tina. Would you like to try and pronoun our names?" Tri'ane spoke as she glared at him.

"**I didn't do anything wrong**." Shrugging his shoulders.

"**I bet you didn't, Ouyp'erie**!" Tri'ane snorted at him as she rolled her eyes. Switching her gaze over to Tina. "Werk'ia told you our childhood names."

"Uh, something like nicknames." Tina clarified as she shook her head. They could be so damn confusing at times. Almost like they were humans but only bigger. It was funny when she thought about it now. Shaking her head as she watched the banter between them, even it only sounded like clicking and growling to her.

"Yeah, something like that." She parroted back.

"So how did you get your name?" Tina's brows shot up. Rethinking on if she really wanted to know. She could guess where a name like Scream could originate from. It was not that far of a stretch for the imagination. But it was always fun to hear how names were always given. But Jet seemed like such an usual name to be given even if it was only a pet name of sorts.

"Let's say, when I let rip. I rip." Tri'ane smiled in feminine companionship. She liked Tina. She was a fun sort of person to be around. Minus the little scatter brain moments she was having. It was almost cute.

"**So, Tri'ane. What are you doing this fine evening?**" Ouyp'erie asked as he squatted down in front of her. Daring to run a talon up her calf as he waited for her answer.

"**Nothing with you.**" She snapped as she pushed him onto his backside with her knee. "**You are always so boring.**" She yawned at him before she stood up. "Come on, Tina. I have someone that would like to meet you." Earning herself a glare from Jet.

"Sure, no problem." Tina mumbled as she hastily stood up. Groaning as one hand clutch her head while the other found the table to balance her. Shallow breathing as she waited for the head spin to stop. "Boy, just what I needed." She muttered sarcastically as she watch the world righten itself again. "That was fun, let's do that one again!" She shook her head before she headed towards Jet as he stared at her slack jawed.

"You alright, Tina?" He asked as he searched her face. Worry was clearly written all over his face for the world to see. He sat up straighter in his chair.

"I'm fine." Waving away his concern, annoyed by it even if he was being sweet about it. "How much trouble could I get into on a ship..." Her voice dwindled as she glanced around the room, "Full of hunters?" She thought for a moment. "I'll stick to your sister if that makes you feel better." She finished meekly.

"Yes, that would." He nodded as he encircled her waist. "Just be careful, that is all I ask." Tina drew her brows into a thoughtful frown. Her mouth tightened at the possessiveness that was coming off him in waves. Like he was marking his territory for all to see. She did not know what to think about this, so she allowed it to drop for now. But that did not mean that he was off the hook just yet.

"Tina, move along. He is a big boy, he can look after himself." Tri'ane sniggered at Jet. Waving her hand to get her to come with her. She had a surprise for Tina and she could not wait to show her. She felt such a sisterly devotion to her from the couple of things that Jet had mention in between his trips. She liked how her brother's face lit up at the mention of Tina's name.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tina groused at her. Pulling away from Jet as she move to stand next to Tri'ane. Sending a little wave of goodbye in his direction they headed into the hallway to be stop short by another female that stood in their path way.

"My, My. You are ugly." The female sneered as her gazed flicked over Tina. Her focus shifting to Tri'ane with maliciousness.

"**You never change, Diamina.**" Tri'ane snarled out. "**Move, before I make you do it.**" She narrowed her eyes at her. She could feel the frustration building in her system as Diamina stood still.

"**What are you going to do?**" Her voice went up a few octaves as she tapped her mandibles together in thought. "**You can't do anything now!**" She cried triumphantly before she swished her way down the hallway further.

"I don't like her." Tina's face soured at the departing female. There was something that was brewing in the air and she would bet her last dollar that thing would be involved, somehow. Shock overcame her face as she realised that she had never really disliked a person on sight. But that female just got under her skin.

"I know what you mean." Tri'ane snorted as she took Tina by the elbow as they moved around the ship. Making small chat as Tri'ane approached an open doorway. Laughter dancing in her eyes. "**Father**." She called out as she moved further into the room. Tina trembled as she looked around the highly decorated room that she was in. Her sudden nervousness notch up a step when a seven foot hunter came into her field of vision.

"**What is it, Tri'ane?**" Tilting his head downwards as Tri'ane indicated with the tilt of her head. "**Werk'ia's mate, I presume.**" his head snapping up to stare Tri'ane in the eyes. Waiting for her to confirm his suspicions.

"**I would believe so, father.**" She almost sniggered out loud. It was funny that everyone was working out who she was and what she meant to her brother. Now only he had to work it out for himself.

"Welcome, child." He nodded at Tina as Tri'ane shook her from her daze. It had seemed that the wall was very interesting indeed. Making him turn around to see what had captured her attention so effectively. "Impressive isn't it?" he stated calmly as he watched for her reaction to it.

"It would seem so." Tina stammered out. All that teeth that gleamed out at her. She shivered at some of the most wicked looking canines that she had ever seen. A most odd feeling overtook her as she crept forward to stand in front of the display. Her fingers splayed out to touch a tooth before she crushed her hand into a fist. She quickly shoved it behind her back. "Some of these look very dangerous?"

"Most of them are." he dead panned before he trilled at her. A deep guttural laugh that started in the chest. It was strange to hear laughter like that. She wondered what she had said that evoked that type of reaction. Shrugging her shoulder at Tri'ane who was trying to hold back her own laughter. Tina had decided that they both had lost their minds. "Come here, child. Let me have a proper look at you."

Tina moved tentatively in front of him. She shivered as he leaned down into her face. His hand gently cupping her chin as he moved her head this way and that. She started to feel like he was lining her up for something, maybe to be placed in his display. His mandibles moved by themselves as he continued to search her face. Nodding to himself every now and again. He was happy with her. Cupping her shoulder gently, he shook it.

"Now, come the both of you. Let's sit and talk." Waving both of them through another doorway behind him.

"**Father.**" Tri'ane hissed at him. Her head tilted to the side as she glared with full force. "**Introduce yourself.**" She reprimand him.

"**Everyday, you grow more to be like your mother. Paya help us all, the day you decide to take a mate.**" He rumbled at Tri'ane while his attention switched back to Tina, bowing his head in regard to her. "I am Kane'ahan."

"And his pet name would be?" Tina snorted at Tri'ane as she knew she could never produce what they said in a million years.

"Father." Tri'ane blinked at her in confusion. Of course she would not know her father as anything else. Tina rolled her eyes but relaxed into his company. Tina regarded him as he stood tall before her eyes. She now knew where Jet got it from. She smiled gently at him as she vaguely recollected that he had been at her bedside as she recovered from her ordeal.

"Thank you." Tina murmured at him. Taking in his look of shock that she would thank him. Tilting his head to the side, a new respect reflected in his eyes for her. It was never easy to trust someone when you did not know them. He bowed his head as he showed them to their seats.

"Your welcome." he stated as he pressed a button on his desk. Tina glanced around the room as she tried to study everything that was in view. It should have felt strange to sit and talk among aliens but she was finding herself enjoying the experience. She smiled as she knew her life could not get any better then what it was now.

********************************************************************************************************************

See the pretty green button, push it. Gotta feed the staving artist.

So until the next time, have a good one! ;D


	4. Closer To Home

Okay, I got a little bored and the muse is running hot on this one. I don't know why but it is for a change. I just can't believe that I would update so quickly with it. And I have started on a new chapter. So I gonna run with it until it decides to leave again. So it is quite possible that the updates will come more regularly now, or until it runs out of ideas for them. It was also brought to my attention that I may have confused some of you. Sorry about that but I tried to change that section of the nicknames but it just won't budge on that one. And it would have change the dynamics of the story. Which in fact, I don't want to change. So I will give you all a little run down on who is who. Just so we don't get confused again.

Werk'ia = Jet

Tri'ane = Scream

Kane'ahan = Kane

Kolian = Rocket.

Diamina = thing or any other insulting name I can think of.

So I think we have the basics. Feel free to argue with me if ya want. I do, so enjoy a good debate. Righto then, enough of my rambling, onto the story! Oh yeah, before I forget to mention that the names will be swapped around as well. Depending on the situation that calls for it.

**Zarsthor:** _ I didn't flee anywhere but home. I love Jet and Tina too much. Enjoy!_

Read disclaimer at first chapter. It can get so tiresome writing this every chapter and I think we get the point. WE DON"T OWN ANYTHING! Well, except everything that we make up, of course.

Please read and review!

********************************************************************************************************************

**CHAPTER 4:** CLOSER TO HOME.

**W**erk'ia looked at his companion as they headed towards the training room. His mind was not really on the sparring match that Ouyp'erie had offered to help alleviate his mind from the tension of not knowing what Tina was doing without him. He knew that Tri'ane was safe and would look after her but that was beside the point. He wanted to know who had wanted to see her. His heavy brow drew down in thought. Not even Ouyp'erie playfulness was helping the situation. He felt like roaring out his frustration to the world. He was finding out that he did not like to be separated from Tina for any length of time. He growled as they entered the room, searching around for a space were they could spar with no interference by anyone. Werk'ia clapped Ouyp'erie on the shoulder to indicate that he found the perfect spot to do some training in.

Pulling the wooden spears from the their places on the wall. They moved into their respective corners before they started to circle each other, throwing taunts at one and another. Werk'ia charged at Ouyp'erie before skidding to a stop as he squatted to kick the legs out from underneath him. Making him land on his back with a resounding grunt. His head hit the mat before he growl and sprung back up onto his feet. A serious look entering his eyes as he charge at Werk'ia holding his arm out to clothes line but instead swung his spear in a downward arc, knocking him to the side. The spear breaking into two pieces from the force of the attack.

"**Look at what you made me do now!**" Ouyp'erie whined as he stared down at the broken spear.

"**How did I know you were aiming for my ribs.**" Werk'ia retorted as he rubbed his hip instead. Pulling a grin from him.

"**I still say it is your fault. No one has hips like that!**" Ouyp'erie eyed the offending area in question as he made Werk'ia look down.

"**I see nothing wrong with them.**" Shrugging his shoulders as he glanced back towards Ouyp'erie. "**Unlike someone else.**"

"**Ha. Not getting me into that one!**" He smirked knowing what he was doing. "**And anyway gives the females more to hold onto.**"

"**Yeah, there is more.**" Werk'ia smirked at the offended look that crossed over Ouyp'erie face.

"**Ouch. That hurt.**" Holding his hands over his heart.

"**You will live from that.**" Werk'ia placed the spear back on the wall. Wondering how he was going to explain the broken spear to his father. Turning as he tried to make his way out of the room.

"**You leaving already, Werk'ia.**" A voice growled over the noises of the room. He refused to answer to back. Shrugging his shoulder as he pushed his way through.

"**Were are we going now?**" Ouyp'erie asked as he caught up. Grabbing for Werk'ia as he moved into the hallway.

"**I have to clean up and see father." **Werk'ia waved his friend away. Clicking his mandibles together as he stood in thought. He really needed to clean up. Not only was the clan ship almost here. He knew his mother would have his head if she seen him in the state that he was in. Rubbing his hand over his face as he trotted back into his bedroom.

As he step through the door when it was only half open. He felt that time was pressing down on him as his eyes roved over the room in front of him. Almost groaning as he spotted their unmade bed in the middle of the room. Hopefully he would get bigger quarters now that he was about to take a mate. He tried to think of things, so his mind would not be on what Tina was up too. His brows drew together as he sniffed the air and her scent came to him. Not realising he had moved until he held the furs within his grasp. He peered down at what he was doing as he flipped the covers to uncover the tell tale splotches of red that marred the sheets. Hissing deep in his throat, ashamed with himself that he could have hurt her without realising that fact. Flicking the rest of the furs from the bed, he proceed to remove the sheets for cleaning. Anger burned deep in his chest at his very own clumsiness.

Stilling the urge to render the sheets in two, he stuff them into a hole in the wall that was used for dirty laundry. Brushing his hand against a certain spot yielded what he was searching for. Snagging another set of folded sheets, he quickly remade the bed. Begging forgiveness in his mind from Tina. To hunt was one thing but to hurt someone deliberate was another, even if it was accidental at the time. His mind was torn in two from what he had discovered. Silently vowing to himself that he would be more careful with his soft skinned mate. He should had realised that her skin was delicate and easy to pierce but that was, what made oomans so favourable to hunt. Of course when they gave a good fight it was even more better. His mandibles pulling into a grin as he took a trip down memory lane with some of his memorable battles and victories that he had encountered.

Shaking his head as he stood up, he made his way over to the only other door that stood in their room. It was taking some getting use to that he had another person with him. That his room was not his own any more. He trilled at his own thoughts as he stripped down to enter the warm shower. He had always loved how the warm water sliced over his body. He could remember all the times that his mother had to physically remove him from the water when he was younger. She had always thought he was a water pup. She always knew where to find him when he disappeared. He could laugh about some of the scolding that he would receive about being in there for too long.

Without thinking, he went to flick the facet off. Only to look down and discover it was not there. That he was in his own bathroom on the ship and not in Tina's house. Pushing the shower off as he shook his mane of hair. His body almost instantly drying itself from the sheer warmth of it. He padded over to his closet as he selected his loin cloth for the day. He thoughts turning towards Tina as he wondered if she had anything else to wear beside the clothing on her body. Knowing his sister, she would rearrange something at a later date. But he would make a mention to his mother about it. He wonder where she had gone too. He glanced around the room again to make sure everything was in order. He turned to leave when something caught his eye. He slowly moved over towards the piece of paper that laid so innocently near the bed. How he could not have noticed it earlier was beyond him. Reaching forward as his fingers snagged it from the ground. Straightening to his full height, the paper crackling with his movements.

Looking at it as he debated with herself on whether he should open it or not. It had seemed so innocent laying on the floor like that. He know not many people could get into his room. With trepidation filling his heart, he started to unfold it. His hands slightly shook as he waited with bated breath as he glanced at the lines.

_Waiting in the recreation room after lights out._

He searched the simple note for a name or something. His brow drew together as he thought of who would want to speak to him in such privacy. He could not think of anyone. He went to fold it away, but instead crumpled it in his hand. _Whoever it is, can find me in person!_ He thought as he moved over to the rubbish disposal unit. Without another care in the world, he flicked it in. Almost pleased when he could heard it starting to shred it to pieces. Heaving a sigh of relief, he turned to leave the room. As the door whoosh opened to reveal a feminine form leaning in front of it. Jet silently cursed his misfortune while he stared at the female in front of him.

"**What do you want?**" Jet asked as he tried to contain the snarl that was building in his chest. He was already tired of her sick little games.

"**What do you think!**" Her fingers advancing towards his body.

"**Go away, Diamina. You are wearing thin.**" Grabbing hold of her wrists as they touched his chest. He growled at her. "**I have nothing to give.**"

"**Oh, but you have given me more.**" Her voice softly purred into his ear.

"**Begone, female.**" He released her hands, before stepping away from her. His brow furrowed together as he tried to think of what she was up to. "**You are nothing but trouble.**"

"**We shall see the mighty Werk'ia, fall to his knees when his ugly pet finds out about our little night together.**" She intoned to him as she trilled at his stricken look. Maliciousness shone brightly in her eyes as she thought how this little tidbit of information would destroy the ugly ooman's confidence in him. She almost trilled gleefully at that thought. Only this time she would be there to comfort him when that ooman left. It was so easy to manipulate the situation to be more to her liking.

"**It was a mistake that will never be repeated.**" He snarled at her, his fist clenching at the anger that coursed through his body from what she had said. "**Be thankful, you are not a warrior.**" He pushed himself away from the situation. Frustration boiling below the surface as he knew that she was quite capable of living up to her threats. His steps hurried down the hallway from her, he did not really want to know what she was thinking anymore. His thoughts swirled as he marched further along the hallways. Not watching as other warriors hurried out of his way. Making him snort every now and again. His blood pumped around his body as he moved. He wanted a fight now and it seemed no one was going to give him that.

Halting in front of a door, he drew a deep breath into his body. Hoping that would at least calm him some. He closed his eyes as he willed the frustration into a ball, before he released it out on someone that did not deserve it, namely Tina. He realise that he keep a lot of his character hidden from her. He was just trying to work out why that would be when she had always accepted him as he was. Giving his head a little shake before he proceed into the room before him. His eyes held straight a head as he had always be taught by his father when entering his room. He did not even bother to mask the anger that still lit his eyes. His body movements were very agitated as he tread across the room to where his father sat with some of his visitors.

"**What is wrong, Werk'ia?**" Kane questioned as his eyes stared into the son before him. A gentle light was in his eyes as if he was enjoying himself with the company that was seated in the room.

"**Nothing, father.**" Jet stated as he moved forward to grab the elder by his shoulder in greeting. His gaze finally taken the ones that were in the room. His brow lifted as Tina's face held a tender expression. "**I see you have met her. I wonder where Scream had taken her!**"

"**And pleasant company, she is.**" His father chuckled. Making Jet look closer at his father. Noticing for the first time that his father was getting older. The greyness of his once black hair starting to interweave between the strands. "**And your mother should be ****here shortly.**"

"**How is she?**" Jet asked politely as he made to sit on the seat with Tina. Growling when there was not enough room on it for the both of them. Thinking for a moment of a solution for the situation. Tina squealed when she felt his arms go around her as she felt her body being suspended in mid air before coming to rest gently in his lap. Her head resting against his chest. "There, that's better." Snorting at her dubious look that she held on her face.

"Are you sure?" She teased as she wiggled her hips. "I'm finding myself a bit uncomfortable." Making Scream bark with the laughter that she tried to contain in her chest from her brother's looks.

"Be still, female." He growled as he felt her move around more. "Or you will be more then slightly uncomfortable."

"But, Jet." Tina pouted as she smacked her lips against his chest. Allowing the tip of her tongue to dart out before retreating back into her mouth. "I'm sooo uncomfortable." Figuring the game would not go on much longer. She smiled up at him seeing the strain look on his face.

"You'll be the death of me yet, female." The strangled groan came out.

"Fine, I'll remove myself, shall I?" She smirked as her eyes danced with the inner imp that came out. Making a great show of moving her body from his lap.

"Don't you dare." Jet snarled as he felt her bottom slide across his erecting member. "If you value your life, don't move." His throat worked around the words as he struggled to maintain some control over his body. Locking his hands around her hips to halt any further movement from her lower half. Almost groaning as he felt her mound pulse against him. Silently cursing whoever was up there for giving him the temptation of the little female that sat in his lap. Closing his eyes for a moment as he leaned his head forward to nuzzle her gently.

"Ouch." Tina muttered as her hand lifted to the spot that Jet had just nuzzled. Her eyes widen when she stared at others. She had completely forgotten about them when she done her little tease of Jet. Hanging her head in shame as she saw the laughter that danced within Kane's eyes. Nor did she see that he had approached them. Jet grunted when she felt a slight forward motion of his body as she tried to hide.

"**And that is for threatening your mate with death.**" Kane shook his head at his son. "**Females are more powerful then you think.**" he imparted that advice to Jet. A smug look on his face as he watch Jet try and figure out the encrypting code. Shaking his head as he sat back down again, folding his hands over his belly. Yes, it was a good thing. He would enjoy watching Werk'ia running around in circles for his new mate. The smugness went up as he glanced again at the couple on the seat. Just what Paya ordered for the cocky warrior..

********************************************************************************************************************

Ha, ha Jet. You're in for it now, mate.

Please, please review by hitting the pretty review button.

Nearly 300 hits for the first 3 chapters, thumbs up to everybody. And specially to the people that alerted and/or fave the story. So has anybody have ideas on how Diamina should get her Kama? All ideas are welcome and appreciated by yours truly.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	5. Family Reunion

Hey everyone. I know this took a while to get up but hey, at least its here now. I sat on this one for a while until I was reasonably happy with it. Thanks for all waiting so patiently for it.

**Lotus Blossom88:** _Yeah, Diamina is a real cow. We should see some more of her shortly in the story. Glad you like the story. Enjoy!_

I think we all know the disclaimer by now. If not, go back to the beginning of this story to read it then.

Onwards and upwards with the story! Please read and review.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Family Reunion**

Jet peered down at Tina through the corner of his eye as he watched her interact with his family. A small smile played along her lips as she tipped her head back with her tinkling laugh that he loved so well. Drawing his mandibles closer together, his head shifted as his eyes lit up with a mischievous idea that was forming in his mind. Tapping his upper mandibles against the lower ones before he stretch them out wide as he tapped his talon on her shoulder, making her screech with the indignation of making her jump.

"Don't Jet." Tina scolded as she cringed with the feeling of seeing his inner mouth. She might love the big brute but some aspects of his physiology still took some getting use to if at all. She shook her head at the squeal that had left her when she first seen him do that. She still could not believe that he would do that but anything was possible with the male in front of her. Pointing her finger at him, she opened her mouth. Only to close it again with a flare from her eyes daring him to do that again as she watch him tilt his head back in laughter.

"Ha, that was worth it." He leaned back on his seat as he cocked his brow at her. The expression of anger on her face was making it that much better at getting her back for her little lap dance that she had done to him earlier. His body shaking with the laughter that he was trying to contain in it.

"You realise what they say about payback?" Tina smiled sweetly as a plan formed inside her head. She just knew how to get her revenge without the physical violence that he would be expecting from her.

"Best served cold." Scream sniggered behind her hand as her eyes danced with the hilarity of the situation in front of her. Her eyes traveled over her brother as he continued to glare at her. Shrugging her shoulder at him, she continue to laugh behind her hand. Little grunts leaving her mouth when Jet leaned over to punch his current annoyance.

"Not so funny now." Crossing his arms over his chest as he drew his mandibles together before he burst out laughing at Scream's filthy expression, that she wore like armour.

"I wouldn't sleep for a while." making her eyes narrow in menace as she continued to glare at him. She decided she would help Tina with any revenge against him.

"I don't plan too..." He trailed off as he watched Tina scrunch her face up at him before she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't plan on it." She smirked at him before she sat on the ground across from him. Flickering her hair over her shoulder as she paused to look at her finger nail in an attempt to appear that she was disinteresting in what else he had to say. Arching her eyebrow at him when he made an attempt to gain her attention. "You are in trouble." Shaking her finger at him before she went back to inspecting her nails.

"Why me?" Jet groaned as his face lifted up to the heavens as if asking for the guidance in dealing with his mate.

"Cause you are the silly one." Rocket rolled his eyes at his brother's laminating over his lot in life. He stood over near the doorway as if he was going to enter but he waited. "Father, I have a surprise." he called over to Kane, who was watching the power play between Jet and Tina.

All eyes sweep over to the open doorway as a beautiful form walked around the corner. Tina grasps as the tallness of the female came into focus more. Her head, now that she took notice, was smaller then the males. She would have said it was slender, not as board as the males as her eyes peeked over to Jet. Her shoulders shaking as she compared the two of them together. Her mouth dropped in surprise when the sea blue eyes turned towards her.

"Oh, my." Tina mumbled as she made herself ready to stand up. Good manners dictating that she was standing to greet the new comers to their own little party.

"Sit, sit, child." Kane chided softly before he turn his eyes back to the vision in front of him. "Star. My beautiful Star." He growled deep in his chest as he raised himself to his full height, puffing his chest out as he went. Making Star blush at the display that he was putting on for her benefit. A soft giggle leaving her mouth as his lids drop to half way before his chest reverberating with his call of mating to her.

"Quick close your eyes." Scream joked as she watch the display of affection between her parents with the tenderness that she could one day hope to have with her own mate. "This could get nasty if you are stuck in the middle of these two."

"Don't make me think about it." Rocket shuddered at the image that her words had conjured to his mind against his will.

"And just think, that is how we were made!" Jet laughed at his siblings look of utter horror from what had just left his mouth.

"Jet, manners." Kane growled at him as he opened his arms to his mate to step into the welcoming warmth of them. Opening her own mandibles up to nuzzle against his uncovered chest.

"We missed you." She whispered as she brought her head up to whisper the words softly into his ear, as she pulled back with a wink. "We'll finish that later." She stated as she turned around to her already grown pups in the room. Her eyes settling on the female human sitting on the floor opposite Jet. "Who is this?" Her tone was light but the light in her eyes were hard as she glanced at each of the them in the turn before moving on.

Tina stared pensively at the female before her. Fear slowly crept along her spine to settle itself in the pit of her stomach. Water dotted her forehead as she swiped her palms on her shirt from the clammy feeling that they felt. Her heart rate accelerated from the heated stare that she was receiving from Jet's mother. Tina was certain that Star would be able to tear her in two before any questions were asked. Her throat convulsed before settling to being stuck there doing nothing. Her tongue felt so thick from the dread that she was feeling that she wanted to curl into a ball and hide away from the frightening stare.

"Hi." Tina gave a little wave as she screwed her courage up just to say that one word.

"So it does speak." Star stared disdainfully at Tina as her gazed raked her from head to foot. Clearly not liking what she saw with the current female. "I thought we discussed this, Kane." turning her scorching glare onto him.

"What is your problem now, woman?" Kane folded his arms across his chest as he waited for her explanation. His eyes growing harder as he drew his mandibles in tight against his face. A muscle ticking in his neck was the only indications that he was getting beyond angry.

"I think it is time for us to leave." Jet whisper to Tina as he stood up from his seat. Glancing her way as she struggled to pick herself up from the floor. "Here." Jet snapped as he held his hand out.

"I don't need you help." Tina slapped his hand away as she manage to unfold her knees from underneath her. Pins and needles shooting along the sleeping limbs, making her groan with the sudden circulation to that area. "Sleeping foot."She mumbled as she continue to smacked her foot to wake it up.

"Stubborn female." Jet laughed as he put his hands under her arms before hauling her to her feet. Making her wince at the sudden movement from it. "Does that feel better now?" he asked as he ran his fingers down her face to gentle cup her chin in his palm. Her eyes holding him captive to her every whim if she so choose.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled sweetly as her hands rested against his chest. Her fingers tapping themselves there as she glanced up into his eyes. "Maybe you can carry me?" She whispered as her fingers trailed upwards to curl around his neck. Making him groan at the sudden sensations that flooded through his body.

"Minx." He whispered as he drew his head down to her level. Opening his mandibles to nuzzle them through her hair in affection.

"Come on, Rocket." Scream pulled on his arm to make leave the room. She could tell that her parents were about to have a heated exchange and she did not want to be anywhere near them when that happened.

"Let's make tracks." Tina suggested with a twirl of a finger into his hair. Really wanting to grab a fistful but now was not the time for that.

"I can think of something else to do." He groaned as he scooped her up into his arms, nestling her into his chest as he turned his gaze to his parents. With a nod from his head, he walked out the room almost sighing when he left the tense atmosphere.

"Must be bedtime." Tina looked at him coyly as she traced circles over his pectoral muscles before they trailed lower on his abdomen. A soft smile on her lips as the tip of her

tongue traced the seam of her lush mouth. Her eyes glassy with the desire that was starting to flow through her veins, heating her skin as she laid her head against his rapidly beating heart.

"Not now." He groaned as her scent came to him on the air that he had just inhaled. He purred with the pleasure that she was all ready for him. "Let's be quick." Closing his eyes as another wave of desire crested in his system.

"You, quick." Her tinkling laughed filled the halls as his pace accelerated with every breath that he drew within his body. Light headed as he reached their door, make sure it was locked before he laid her gently down on the bed only to follow her down as well.

* * *

See anything missing let me know. So leave a review or something!

So until next time, have a good one!


	6. Truths Should Be Revealed

Here is the new chapter for this series. I have mulled over this for some time. Trying to get to a point that I was happy with it. Anyway, enjoy as they discover truths.

I don't own nothing but these characters, even if they don't seem right.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: TRUTHS SHOULD BE REVEALED

Kane glowered over at his own distrustful mate if any of her accusation was anything to be judge by. Crossing his arms over his chest as he withheld his foot tapping impatience as she continue to watch Jet with his mate, Tina. He could feel his blood boil as his mind churned over what had came out of her mouth and the expression that was very much readable in her eyes. He grunted as he unfolded his arms to rest them against his hips as he continued to wait for Star to acknowledge that she was in the wrong. He could almost grind his fangs in sheer frustration with her sometimes as his mandibles drew closer together as his jaw clenched tighter. His anger churning through his veins as the fire flickered in his eyes for all to see what was burning below the surface. His temper was not holding well as he closed his eyes against the anger that was burning deep within Star's eyes. It was dishonourable to hurt a female, even if she did cause the current tensions in the room. He quietly groaned as he struggled to maintain peace within his own house.

Throwing his hands away from his hips in frustration as he decided to make preparations for the coming evening meal. His stomach growling when he reached forth for his cloak that hang up by the door. Shaking his head before his attention swirled back towards to Star. Jet and Tina already had left the room providing the privacy that they needed for the coming discussion that he wanted. Kane was looking forward to the newest pup making their way into his expanding family. A rueful smile pulled at his mandibles as he thought about him becoming a father, again. He would have laughed out loud as he contemplated that thought. Snorting before he placed his cloak about his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Her voice came from behind him as she slid her arms around his waist, locking them into position. He glanced down at them before his sight switched towards her. Star could see the anger that was coursing through his eyes. He inclined his head to her apology before he plucked her hands away from his body as he stepped away from her.

"Just make sure that you are ready for dinner, female." Kane growled low in the back of his throat at her. She stood with a shocked expression on her face before her head flung backwards from his demanding voice.

"What did you just say?" Her eyes narrowing down to mere slits. The muscle around her eye started to twitch as she growled deeply within her chest. Her shoulders thrown back as she took a step into his direction, her fists clenched at her side. Her body tense and waiting for his forth coming answer. Her mandibles were held closer to her face as a snarl build within her throat.

"Nothing." Kane mumbled as his eyes flashed up to stare into hers. Now he knew why he had chosen her in the first place. He chuckled at himself. "Come. It is an old man's foolishness that makes his mate angry." His burly arms encircled her shoulders as he swept his mandibles into her hair with this sign of affection.

"No. It is my fault." She bowed her head as her fingers played idly with the edges of his cape that surrounded his body from her view. "I should have realise that she was not yours." Kane chuckled at his mate before he pulled her more fully into his embrace.

"Maybe it was the pups doing the talking?" He raised his brow as her face flushed into a deeper colour. "Watch without making too many hasty judgements." He advised as his eyes twinkled with the laughter that was slowly replacing the anger in his system. Making her smile at him as they moved away from the lounge into their private quarters. Dinner would have to wait a little longer as Kane was seized with a different hunger of another kind.

* * *

Some things still appeared strange to Tina's eyes, including the fact that she would never ever get use to the food. But she did not think that would be a major problem. She enjoyed being with Jet and seeing on how much he enjoyed the interaction between him and everyone else. A deep sorrow burrowed deeply within her heart when her thoughts turned internally about her family. She really missed them for a while now. An idea forming on how Jet would be able to take her back to her family. She just hoped that he would be more agreeable to her plan as she gazed around the room. Shaking her head to dispel the gloomy thoughts that filled it. Reaching over to stroke his as he purred his contentment to her, with holding her giggle as his talons brushed along her arms as he manoeuvred her into their room.

"Do you think that it is possible for me to return home?" Tina whispered into the dimming lightening, that indicated that the sleep cycle was starting. Echoing of the heavy tread that the hunter's made their way into their own sleeping quarters. Jet froze mid stride to the bed. Tina flicked her eyes over him.

"Why?" Jet croaked out as he watch her facial expressions change ever so slightly as he waited with dread filling his chest. The sensation constricting the air into his lungs. His mind shouting no as he carefully pulled the furs back on the bed. His side dipping under his weight.

"I miss my father and brother." She sighed as she twirled a dread with her fingers. She looked pensively as it before she smooth it down with the others. "I am a little home sick as well." She could feel the tears welling up behind her clenched lids.

"I am here for you, Tina." Jet moved over her as he gathered her in his arms. Tina looked up into his eyes, a wobbly smile on her lips as she wonder how he could move so quickly. She gently cupped his cheek as she ran a finger along his mandible before she leaned forward to offer him a kiss with her lips.

"I know." She grasped as he drew her further to his mouth, so their tongues were able to touch more intimately. His hand reaching for her breast. "Jet, not now." Rolling her eyes as she seen where his thoughts and actions were leading them. Tina struggle from underneath his gaze as she moved to the side of the bed, her feet unable to touch the floor as she gazed downwards onto it.

"Tina." Jet ran his hand over her shoulders before rubbing it along her spine. "What's wrong?" His voiced softly into her hair as his mandibles ran over her head, breathing the forest scent that was hers. Making him sigh from it. "You can tell me!" He implored before he fell into silence, waiting patiently as her bottom lip was chewed with her teeth.

She froze as the thought of what he had just said passed through her mind. She had truly believed within herself, that she would be no good to him if she could not even keep their child within her. Tears welled up inside her as she choked back a sob. Her shoulders heaved as she turned around to bury her wet face into his chest. She had always known that this day would come. That she could not hide from it forever, she just wish that she could. Drawing in a shaky breath, her hands wiped away the tears that keep spilling down her face no matter how many times she wiped them away. A bone deep sadness filled her eyes when she glanced upwards into his face.

"Where do I start?" She laughed as his expression went blank. "Remember the day you left me in my home after I kicked you out?" She cringed at him but he only nodded that he remembered that day. A flash of pain flared in his eyes before it died down. He gathered her more comfortably in his arms as she settled down to tell her side. "A few days after that, I learnt that I was pregnant." She stop as she gathered her courage around like a blanket.

"I know." Jet whispered out as he watched her shudder from his quietly spoken words. "That is why I left. Needed time to think for myself." He shrugged his shoulder at her. What more could he say. He knew that was not what she wanted to hear but that is all he could offer to her as his explanation. He panicked as complicated as it was simple as that.

"I was on my way back from the doctor's when my car ran off the road. I don't remember much until I woke up in hospital, feeling like I was hit by a semi. I had this sense that I was feeling empty. Like I had lost something that was apart of me. That was when I was told that I had lost the baby." She broke down on the last word as her mind relived the terrible news that the doctor had delivered with no feeling to her state of mind. That was when she started to swirl into the despair of no ending pain. She glanced down at her wrists as she thought about what she try to do. She was not surprise when she woke up to find that Jet was here, but how she wished it was him and not his father that had been there.

"Tina." His hand laid over the scars that laid upon the skin. "Not all is lost." His other hand gently cupping over her lower belly. He could almost weep with her. He had not known that there were two of them inside of her. His heart swell at the thought that he had manage to make twins. That in itself was a rarity in his clan and they would have been most welcome.

"Huh?" Tina looked at him dumbfounded. Her mouth hung open as she tried to grasp his meaning. Shaking her head when he glanced down at that area again, this time adding a little rub.

"We still have a little one to think of." Jet broke out in a grin when she squealed her delight. Throwing her arms around his thick neck as she buried her nose in the crook of his neck Her brows furrowed as her mind caught up with what he had actually said. She chewed her bottom lip as she moved back onto her haunches and grabbed his face in between her hands.

"You really mean that." Doubt shadowed over her face as she waited for him to confirm to her. She would never have believed, if she did not already know that he would never lie to her. "Positive!" her brow shot up when he just nodded his head at her. His arms wanting to wrap around her fragile body and keep her there for the rest of his life.

"That is why I had to get you back to ship in a hurry without much delay." He would have shudder at his panic reaction to her limpness if he was not already trained to hide his emotions when he was hunting. He wanted to bury the memory under lock and key, so never to review it again. "You had lost a lot of blood." His eyes sadden as he remember the watery red swirl around her body. "I thought I had lost you." He hung his head at his admission to her.

"Jet." Tina looked uncertain for a moment before she kneeled in front of her grieving warrior. Running her hands over his shoulder, she placed his head on her breasts. Her fingers intertwined with his hair as she trailed them though. Loving the feel of them against her pads as she did so. "It'll be okay." She murmured close to his ear as she kiss the top of his head. "Let's rest." She suggest to him.

"Tina...I..." He could not say it out loud to her. In the deepest recess of his mind, he feared that she would never love him as he was. Leaning back against the pillows he rearrange the bedding as to cover them before he drew her to his chest. Her fingers lazily tracing before her breathing slowed down as her body dropped into unconsciousness. His eyes roved over her sleeping features. "Love you, Tina." He murmured before closing his eyes to gather his much needed energy.

* * *

I said there was a big argument going on inside and Tina had to stick her nose in as well.

Until next time, have a good one! ;D


	7. Surprises Ain't Always nice

Okay, it took me two days to get this up. Seems the site was having troubles or something. So up and onwards.

**GypsyWitchBaby:** _Yeah, he can be sweet at times! You will have to wait and see about Tina._

**Dragonfiz:** _I just couldn't let them not have a pup. Where would the fun be in that. Diamina will get her just desserts._

Don't own nothing but my characters and this plot. Please read and review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: SURPRISES AIN'T ALWAYS NICE.**

Tina dug her heels into the ground as best as she could. There was no way that she was going to do something that she was entirely sure about herself. Her brows drew together as she watch Jet gently pull on her wrist. Maybe he was humouring her as she knew very well that he could throw her over his shoulder and take her anywhere that he choose. She growled low in her throat at him, as she felt the floor slipping from underneath her feet.

"Will you just stop being..." Jet breathed slowly out of his mouth as his mandibles flared a little at her.

"Don't you dare, do that to me!" Tina snarl at him as she desperately tried to grab the door jam that she could feel her fingers detach from. The desire to hit him across his big skull grew stronger within her breast as she continue to struggle against him.

"It will not take long." He pleaded with her as he watch her struggle harder against his grasp. "Do you want me to carry you?" He murmured to her as he move to stand in front of her. Her gaze swinging up to look in his own, trying to gauge on just how serious her was being with that request.

"You wouldn't." She whispered as she noticed the seriousness surrounding his eyes were reading. She hung her head as she struggled internally to settle what had upset her in the first place. Rubbing a hand over the bridge of her nose as she nodded her head in an affirmative manner.

"So you are coming quietly then?" Disbelief rang high through his voice as his eyes narrowed at her. It was almost a little to easy for his stubborn cat to give into his demands, as his gaze watched her every move, trying to determine what plan of attack she was forming. Snorting at his own thoughts before he stepped away to give her more breathing space. Waiting for her next emotion to vent itself against him. Shaking his head as his arms across over his chest.

"Fine then." She hissed as she bared her teeth at him. Her arms held high in the air as spun away from him. Closing her eyes as a wave of tiredness washed over her, she struggled to cover the yawn that was forming on her mouth. "Shouldn't have got out of bed this morning!" Tina murmured as her shoulders slumped front, the fight losing some of it fun factor as she spun around to glare at him from under her brow.

"Finally." He laughed at her flashing eyes. He was, very much, enjoying the way her breasts heaved with every deep breath that she drew into her body as she tried to control the urge to suddenly lunge at him. Jet lifted his brow as he held his hand out before asking. "We can go now?"

"Yes." Tina scrunched her face as the desire to render him with bodily damage was growing stronger with every stride that she took down the hallway. A small smile flickered across her face as she dared the hunters to get in her way. Her hips swinging enticingly as she move in front of Jet. The stormy look gave away to an expression of confusion as she did not recognise this area of the ship.

"Almost there, Tina." His eyes searching hers as the words issued forth, he could sense the hesitation in her as she grew stiff in his arm. His brow crinkled out of concern for her. He did not think there was anything that would warrant that type of reaction to a visit to the medics. Shaking his head, as he leant down to whisper in her ear. "There is nothing to be scare of here."

"I ain't." Tina lied as she struggle to contain a shudder that was doing a tango along her spine. She was petrified of doctors. She had never been able to work out her fear of them. It was just always there, unchanging in the back of her mind as she grew older. Laying dormant until the next time to see them. She had not liked being stuck in that hospital bed for so long, unable to do anything until she got the all clear from them. She shuddered at the memory of it, her mind forcibly placing a blinker over it.

"Here we are." Jet announced to Tina, as her mind struggled to pulled itself away from the swirling vortex of darkness. Her face blank as she closed her emotions down in the attempt of not wanting to visit the well of depression that her body was falling into her. She could feel the sadness that hung constant to her heart. She shook her head to dispel the glooming thoughts.

"I don't want to go in." Tina whispered in a small voice as she moved away from the doorway to the wall to lean against it. Her arms wrapping around her middle as her body shudder. Her throat felt so constricted that she thought she would never be able to speak again. She really wanted this helpless feeling to go away. She did not like feeling this way that she could almost taste the bile that was slowly raising up from her churning stomach. Her palms felt so clammy that she had tried unsuccessful, a couple of times to get rid of the uncomfortableness of it.

"Tina, Tina." Jet waved his clawed hand in front of her face when he notice the dull look in her eyes. As if the her very essence had been sucked from her. Cursing under his breath as he snapped his fingers in hopes that would shake her from the place that she closed herself away in. Receiving nothing but a blank look, he decided on the only thing that he could do as it seemed that she was not moving from that position for a while. Grunting under the added weight as he lifted her onto his shoulders, smirking when her small fists started to beat against his back. "Stubborn female." he snorted as he turned towards the medic's door.

"I am so going to get you, Jet." Tina gritted through her teeth as she tried to push the hair out of the way, yelping as she felt some strands pulling at her scalp. Sure she was beyond mad at him but that did not mean that she could not stare what was in front of her. She could almost chuckle at the situation that she found herself in. Maybe she...She stop her thoughts there as she remembered that she was still angry at him in the way that he was manhandling her about.

"Looking forward to it." He snorted at her huff of breath that brushed along his spine. His skin quivering at the sensation that it had caused. His eyes narrowed as he felt it again, hissing at her to stop as he walked through the door to face the healer that working on another person before it. His eyes widen as he seen Damina laying on the table. He wished he could speak but he really did not know what he wanted to do, in fact. His shoulders deflated as her eyes swung over to him, a victory smile on her face.

Damina's hungry gaze flicked along his body possessively as she nodded her head at the healer was he told her what to do. She had tuned the old coot out long ago as she had always perceived him as boring. She only tolerated him in the fact that he was the only healer on the ship. She would have waited by it was working out better then she had ever anticipated in a long time. She would eventually get her revenge from him casting her to the side like he did. Her eyes narrowed as she finally took in the body that laid across his shoulders. She hid her smirk as the body look more like it dangled. She held her chuckle within her as Jet turned around and marched back out of the door. Tina brushed her hair out of the way to search for what made him leave so abrupt after the struggle that she made him put up with.

Tina sighed when Jet placed her gently on the ground before he started to pace the length of the hall, hid mandibles twitching with every step that he took. Frowning as she slowly thought over his reactions in the room, especially on how tense his body grew when he realised exactly who was in the with them. Shaking her head as she decided that she would examine that concept at a later date. Her mouth twisted to the side as she stared at his jerky movements. "One would think you are hiding something?" Tina smirked as Jet turned a furious glare onto her.

"Be careful what you say, female!" He barely contained the snarl behind the words. A look of horror overcame Tina before she could hide her initial reaction to his wording.

"What was that?" Tina spoke quietly as she pushed herself away from the wall that she was leaning against. Her skin drawn tightly as red splashed across her cheeks. Her head thrown back as she took a step forward. "What are you talking about?" Her eyes searched him, pleading him to tell her what was wrong.

"Jet, it's time." A voice called out to the glaring unmovable couple standing in the hall.

"We'll discussed this later, mister!" She whispered as she jabbed a finger into his chest. Holding her head high as she marched pass him into the room. Anger seething through her veins as she glared at anyone that came into close proximity to her. Her internal thoughts in turmoil as she levered herself up onto the examination table.

Leaning against the wall as he ran a hand down his face. Disbelief stirring in his heart as he felt a soft touch on his arm. Peeling his lids open as he groaned at the person that stood in front of him. A devilish smirk on her face as her fingers trailed up his arm to rest on her shoulder.

"Just remember, Jet!" She whispered softly into his ear before she turned, walking down the hallway from him. His shoulders slumping as a scent filled his nasal cavity. Hanging his head before pushing himself away from the wall. He silently slid into the room. His arms crossing over his chest as he slowed down his heart rate. Snuffing the whimper that shifted in his chest at the glaring expression that Tina wore. He shuffled until he settled himself into a more comfortable position as he waited for the medic to finish his examination.

* * *

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	8. Countdown!

Here is another installment in the life of Jet and Tina. I kinda of feel sorry for him, as you will all find out in later chapters.

**GypsyWitchBaby:** _Oh, yeah. Can we say knee deep in trouble and the baby is not showing yet! I can be so cruel at times._

**Dragonfiz:**_ Of course I have to be wicked and keep you on your toes. And why to all will be reveal in the future..._

And off we go...the disclaimer is at the front of the story. Please read and review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: COUNTDOWN!**

_**T minus 5 and counting...**_

Her jaw had hit the floor and it seem that it was not returning any time soon. Her befuddled brain was having trouble making out the blurry blob on the holo-screen. The circulating blood and the strong heart beat made her own heart swell as the tiny arms moved around in the fluid that protected...her thoughts stopped there as her gaze swept upwards to the medic.

"Sex?" She whispered as her throat closed over with emotion. She could feel the tears burning behind her lids as she struggled to keep them at bay. Making the medic turn his head at her with a blank expression on his face. Drawing in her breath, she thought quickly on what else it was called. Her mind, not surprisingly drawing a blank itself.

"Gender, healer?" Jet huffed out as he uncrossed his arms to rest them along his sides. "What is it?" His deep voice growling menacingly as the medic stood, looking at the warrior with a disapproving expression flickering in his eyes.

"Girl." The healer grunted before he turned back onto Tina. His hand stretching out before he curled his hand into a ball. Shaking his head, he moved to the foot of the table. "You are cleared to go. Nothing too stressful and keep your emotions under lock, ooman." His face held a slight frown to it as she made herself, sit up, pulling her clothing about her.

"And that is all?" Jet demanded as he received a glare from Tina. He held his head straight as she dropped to the ground softly. "Tina!" he abolished in his harshest tone that he could muster.

"No." She shook her head as she slowly button up her shirt before her gaze swung over to the male leaning against the wall. "I said later." Turning on her heel as she made her way over to the door when Jet laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her from disappearing out the room too quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" The snarled held tight in his chest. The beast raged inside of him.

"Are you always this thick headed?" She cocked her brow as her hip went to the side. Her hand finding its way to rest on there. "Or is it only with me?" She snark at him. The light of battle in her eyes as she tense for his answer.

"What is wrong with you, woman?" Jet threw his arms out to the side as bafflement filled his body. Never in a million years would he understand the enigma that was Tina. His eyes not missing the tight smile on her lips as her eyes hardened.

"Nothing, as you so elegantly put it, is wrong with me." Tina spat in his direction before she turned around to stand nose to nipples with him. Her head thrown back to glare into his eyes. "And just because you are taller then me, means nothing." Tina stabbed her finger into his chest with each word that left her mouth.

"Ignore her. Hormonal tides." The medic did not pity the warrior in front of him.

"AAAAAARRRRRHHHHH." Tina screamed as she stomped from the room. "Flaming males and their flaming excuses...." Tina raged down the hallway as she moved further away from the room that Jet could not hear what she was actually saying about him in general.

"Just think, in a year or so." The medic smirked as suspicion filled the warrior. "She will be back to normal ." Making Jet moan before he thumped his head on the wall.

"That is one thing that female is not." Jet groaned. "And that is normal."

* * *

_**T minus 4 and counting...**_

Tina sat in the corner as she watched the mess hall slowly fill for the midday meal. Her stomach growl at the thought of the food that waffled from the kitchen area, Some of the aromas making her mouth, downright water with the tantalising scents. Closing her eyes as her mind went back to the Sunday lunches that her parents held before her mother had died. A warm sensation running along her cheek as she brought her finger to touch the tear that escape her tightly controlled emotions. She had not thought about her mother in a while.

Hurt filled her heart as she struggled with her inner turmoil. Her left hand rested against the slight bump that was her stomach. A soft smile played along her lips when she had thought that she was only putting weight on. Never it would have crossed her mind that she still had a child within her. That thought alone made her heart rejoice with the baby's sheer presence.

"So this is where the trash eats!" The familiar voice snickered before they turned around, making Tina grasp when she seen Diamina stand there among her admirers. Tina dulled down the sting before her face set into stone.

"So are you joining me as well?" Tina laid her arms along the edge of the table, crossing them as she tilted her head to the side. "I don't know if we will have enough room for everyone!" She smirked back at some of the growls she received. She knew she was playing with fire especially with no escort.

"So the ooman can speak for herself?" The diabolic look that crossed over her features before she soothed them into a pleasant look. "I'm sorry but I never did catch your name?" Tina narrowed her eyes as the silky smooth voice from the female.

"I don't think it was offered." Tina flung her arm outwards before she waved her hand in a dismissive manner. _To you_. Tina snorted at that thought. She felt the smug feelings bloom as the other female's eyes flashed at the innuendo.

"Ah yes, Tri'ane." Diamina mandibles tapped together, like she was debating on whether to share a secret. "Anyway..." Diamina turned her head when someone called her. Her eyes narrowing as they turned back to Tina. "Tell Jet, that I said hello."

"Yeah, okay." Tina murmur as her attention was taken away from the conversation when Jet walked through the doorway. Her head snapped to the side as she watched the other females preen before him. Jealously stirred low in her stomach making it uneasy.

"I will be seeing you around then, ooman." Diamina swirled around before she made her approach over to where Jet was standing, gazing at Tina.

Tina was seething by the time that Scream made her way over to the table with Jet in tow. Taking a look at her stricken face before she bade for Jet to leave them alone. Crossing her arms as the noise slowly dimmed around them. Scream looked Tina over with a critical eye. Some thing was deeply troubling the young woman in front of her as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Tina. So anything the matter?" Scream dropped her octave levels a bit as she stared at Tina. Her eyes searching her face.

"No. Just tired." Tina bowed her head as a sense of homesickness washed over her. Feeling inadequate as her gaze turned towards the area that he had disappeared into.

"Don't worry about him." Scream laughed at the blush that sprinkled along Tina's cheeks. "He is only getting the food. I thought it would be a good excuse to have a girl chat!" Her voice girlish as she sat back in her seat. Her fingers tapping the edge of the table as her eyes had a thoughtful look in them. "So is it true then?" Her voice so low that Tina could just barely make it out.

"What?" Tina eyebrows rose at the seriousness that she could sense coming off the other female. Apprehensive danced along her spine for some unknown reason.

"You know." Scream looked around the room before her eyes settled back onto Tina. "That Jet is..."

"Tri'ane, what are you doing here?" An over excited voice boomed out from behind them.

"Ah, shit. Gotta run." Scream reached a hand out to gentle stroke Tina's hand that laid on the table.

"Now I know what a ping pong ball feels like!" Tina muttered under her breath before her head hit the table, groaning at the weirdness that surrounded her.

* * *

_**T minus 3 and counting...**_

Tina paced the hallways, her mind spilt into two different directions. She had this compulsion to rip everything into pieces. While it seemed strange to her very own nature itself, she feared it might have something to do with the child that she carried. She still grieve for the other one that she had lost. But that still did not explain the sudden violent tendencies that she was fighting. She could feel tears building behind her eyes but the amount of anger coursing through her veins, just making her weep from the unfairness of it all.

Crouching down against the wall as her arms wrapped themselves around the middle of her stomach, she slowly rocked back and forth. Resting her head against the wall as she swallow before sighing. Closing her eyes as she wondered what it would be like in the next coming months when she was not so emotionally high strung. Almost groaning when she heard approaching footsteps.

"So this is where you have been hiding?" The deep voice spoke down to her. Tina nodded her head before opening her eyes. She smile when she saw that Kane was standing in front of her.

"You could say that." Tina murmured before she shut her eyes again.

"I do believe that congratulations are in order?" Inclining his head to the small female.

"Depending on what it is for, first?" Tina smirked as she had a mental images of ripping Jet to pieces. "Me, I'm not so much in the mood for it." She leaned her head against her bent knees.

"Ah, that bad." Kane sat down next to Tina, his long legs stretching out before him. Making Tina look at him as his head rest on the wall.

"And why would you think that?" Her brow rose in query at him.

"You forget that I have been on the path that Jet is about to embark on." He chuckled as he rolled his shoulder before laying his head back down. "Star was rather, how would you say, forceful with her desires." He cracked an eye open before he smirked.

"Shouldn't you be offering this advice to your son?" Tina could not help but laugh at the mischievous light that twinkled within his eyes.

"Mo." He stated before he settled back against the wall. "These things he should discover by himself." He chuckled at the grasped that Tina made.

"So, you are telling me that this is fine?" Her eyes widen at the nod of his head.

"I would be disappointed if it was not true." He tilted his head before he added. "And your feelings are natural for your condition." Holding up his hands in his defence at the narrowing of her eyes.

"And that would mean, exactly?" Tina hissed through her teeth that were bared.

"Now you have stuck your foot in it, my mate!" A decidedly feminine voice murmured from the shadows. "How will you ever get out of this?" She strode forward out of the darkness to stand before the small group that was slowly filling the small hallway.

"I have no idea. But I am sure that you will save me." Kane soothed as he stood to his full height. Wrapping his burly arms around her before drawing her into his embrace.

"And why would I do something like that for?" She batted her eyelashes at him. Purring as his hands ran along her spine, sending little tingles along the nerves. Her fingers dancing around his chest before settling on his shoulders. Her eyes searching his out.

"You little minx." He growled before he swung her up into his arms before he stepped away. Making his way to their own quarters.

"Get use to sight of them." Scream chuckled as she rounded the bend. "They are strange." She tilted her head to the side as she watched Tina's emotions float over her face.

"What are you doing here, stalking me?" Tina rolled her eyes as she saw more standing behind her. "Group time, is it?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she struggled to stand up. Turning on her heels as she made her way down the hallway after the other couple. "There is nothing wrong!" She tersely spoke before she was out of sight.

* * *

_**T minus 2 and counting...**_

"Tina. I thought I told you not to wander these halls unattended.:" Jet bellowed from the other end of the hallway. He came searching for her when Scream told him that Tina was pacing the hallways unescorted. His fear spike at this mention, hence his current mission.

"I am not a child to be order, Jet." her hands suddenly clenching into fists as she gritted her teeth before she spun around on him.

"Then why do you disobey my order then?" He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for her explanation. His mandibles flaring in his aggravation.

"Because, amazingly, I need space." Her voice took a higher tone as she stepped closer to him.

"That still no reason." He shook his head at her. "I tell you this for your safety." He unfolded his arms as he held them out to the side.

"No. You order me, expecting me to obey blindingly at that." She snorted as she took another step.

"There is nothing wrong with this." Confusion danced in his eyes as her eyes flared at this.

"You are really thick headed, Jet, if you believe that." Tina shook her head sadly. Heaving a sigh before she turned back around. Shivers dancing along her spine as she slowly died inside.

"Jet, father wants us." Rocket's voice sang out.

"Not now." Jet snarled back, disappointment dancing in his veins. "We are not finished this conversation." Jet warned her as he moved away from her. Tears streaking down her face.

"Don't worry about it." Scream Hung her arm over Tina's shoulders. "He freaked and in his case, it means that he cares." She raised her brow at Tina's delicate snort.

"What ever floats your boat." Tina gritted her teeth as a sharp pain filled her skull. The light bring pain to her eyes.

"You alright?" Scream gazed worryingly at the small female. Knowing Jet would kill her if anything happened to his mate and pup.

"Yeah, just need to lay down for a moment." Tina chuckle at the shock expression on Scream's face. "Just a little bit too much fun, that is all." She groaned as she moved her head to the side. Her aching as she keep her eyes open, the pain thumped a tempo in her brain.

"Do you need a medic?" Scream wring her hands together.

"No, I fine." Tina breathed in deeply as she controlled the flow of pain.

* * *

_**THREE, TWO, ONE...**_

Tina opened her groggy eyes. Holding a hand to her head as she thought she had a hammer launched into it. A thumping sound making her wince as she struggled to sit upright in the bed that she found herself in. Her brows drew together in thought, she truly could not remember moving herself into here. Her eyes flickering over the room that her mind was telling her that this was their room. She groaned again when she shifted on the bed.

"Good. You're awake!" A stern voice called from the partial open doorway. Tina cringed as Star stepped through the door and over to the bed. "What the hell is going on?" her eye glaring down at the female that laid on the bed.

"Nothing is going on." Tina huffed. She was starting to believe that Jet's family were pushy and domineering. She crossed her arms and matched the glare that she was receiving.

"Then why is my son outside having a fit?" Star eye's narrowed, her mandibles drawing in close.

"I have no idea." Tina raised her voice. "And even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you, toad face." Tina sneered at her. She was thoroughly sick of being attacked for no reason.

"Werk'ia." Star screamed at the same time that Tina yelled out for him as well.

* * *

And we have lift- off. I would hate to be in Jet's shoes right about now.

Until next time, have a good one! ;D


	9. One Moment, Please!

What can I say about the shortness of it. Let's just say that the muse wanted a break from it for now. And I have another story buzzing around at present. So it looks like a few chapters here and there. This by no means dead and bury, just halted for maybe a few days to a week. So it is advisable to check every couple of days to see if there is a new chapter up. If you have not already got it on alert, that is.

**GyspyWitchBaby:** _I thought it was cool when I decided to run with it. I was actually meant to take it out. So it worked out beautifully, I think_._ Here, have a soda to go with that popcorn.  
_

**Dragonfiz:** _Well here is chapter 9. I just love to hear about story greediness. It can only be a good thing, in my book. And thanks for the uplifting email. It almost floored me. I'm not perfect and neither are paid writer's but I do try to make sure that there is no mistakes in my story. *Shrugs shoulder*  
_

Disclaimer at the beginning of story, if you want to read that type of thing.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: ONE MOMENT, PLEASE!

Jet huffed his breath out as he physically squared his massive shoulders before entering into the arena that his room had became. He was not surprise to see Tina and his mother glaring at each other. He wanted to rub his hand down his face as he deny everything in the room before swallowing down a few shots of c'ntlip just to get through the rest of this already trying day. Shaking his head as he waited for the two bickering females stop long enough to acknowledge that he was in the room. Breathing a sigh out as the glaring continue.

"What is this all about now?" Jet could feel a head ache coming on as he look at the stubborn look in Tina's eyes. His eyes switching over to his mother and seeing the same look. "Do I need to get father in here!" He snapped out as he turned to leave the room but a hand stopped him in his tracks. He had not heard his mother's steps.

"**She is just so frustrating, Jet.**" Her eyes flicked towards Tina when she stated her annoyance.

"**I believe everyone but father frustrates you, mother.**" He held her hand for a moment before he let it go.

"**He frustrates me the most.**" She sighed. "**What is wrong with her?**" She stared pointedly at Tina, who was staring at them dumbfounded.

"**I believe that would be the pup she is carrying!**" Kane stepped through the door and over to his mate.

"Will you just speak english, or at least talk elsewhere!" Tina huffed as her arms crossed over her chest, pushing her breasts up to the delightfulness of Jet. Who chuckled at her ruffled feathers.

"Don't worry about it." Jet smiled over at her. "Mother is just protective of me."

"What are you like eight?" Tina screeched as she sat straighter on the bed. Her head starting to swarm with the foggy haze.

"Calm down, Tina. What is your problem?" Jet glared at her. His left mandible tapped as his eyes harden further at the curling lip that she wore on her face.

"What?" Star snapped at the person that knock at the door. The female human was being rather difficult as Star glared at her.

"Why don't we have the whole fucking family in on the action?" Tina had a confounding sense of anger welling in the pit of her stomach. She ignored the shocked expression that Jet wore as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "I want out!" She demanded.

"NO." Jet yelled at her before he moved to stand in front of her.

"Let her go, Werk'ia. You'll save your sanity in the process." Star muttered as she turned her back on the scene that was playing out in front of her.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Tina thumbed at Star. Her eyes twinkled devilishly as she watched her face get crankier at her snaking remarks.

"Put a leash on your pet." Star retorted back. Making Kane roll his eyes but still holding his tongue. He was enjoying the heaving that she was doing too much to stop her just yet. His mandibles spreading into a smile as his head swirled between the combatants, even if it was only in the verbal sense.

"You and what army?" Tina continued glaring at Star.

"Can't she even shut up for more then two minutes!" Star threw her hands up in the air. Her patience gone as Tina made another attempt to the bed. "Sit down, you bloody fool!" She growled before she shoved Tina back onto the covers.

"Well, if you so kindly insist. But I do have a rather urgent problem." Tina glared around the room. Her body was having ideas and she did not want to find out how far she could push her bladder.

"Can't it wait?" Jet huffed before his eyes went wide with what she was implying. "Oh no, you don't." He quickly scooped her up.

"Put me down!" Tina all but snarled the words at him. Her tiny hands curling into fists. Her face setting into stone.

"Will you just get it over and done with!" Jet rolled his eyes at her, before shifting her weight in his arms.

"Why, do I have this sudden urge to bash your head in?" Tina threw the comment off-handily as she smirked at his reaction.

"I have no idea." Jet's protective instincts mounted a notch at the seriousness in her eyes. "Why would you want to do something like that?" He tilted his head as he tried to make sense of what the female in his arms was talking about. Shaking his head, when nothing came instantly to mind. "That would be very strange to your culture."

"You just keep thinking that." Tina snorted before she thumped him in the shoulder. Some of the building aggression melting at the feel of his flesh. "That is making me feel slightly better now." She stated as she thumped him some more on his shoulder. Her eyes lighting up as her smile stretched across her face with each hit that he took.

"I'll bruise, woman." He grunted as he put her down in front of the bathroom facilities.

"I always did think that purple would be an attractive colour on you." Tina smirked before she slink through the door, shutting it firmly in his face. Her laughter tinkling at his playful growling sound.

* * *

I have to confess that I get along with my in-laws, which in itself is strange. But don't worry about Star and Tina, I think we have many more familia fights yet to come!

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	10. Come Again!

Hey, here is a new installment to the lives of Jet and Tina. I think I get a bit carried away with the whole Star and Tina character clashes. But I think it will make Tina grow.

**GypsyWitchBaby:** _I totally understand where you are coming from. But Tina had never had a mother, so there is going to be some clashes until she is accepted by Star. Scream is very protective of her little sister._

**Dragonfiz:**_ Here is the chapter, you are so eagerly demanding for._

Disclaimer is out begging somewhere but I don't know where. So that would mean, I own nothing! Kool.

Please be kind and leave a review!

* * *

CHAPTER 10: COME AGAIN!

Jet growled at the door in his impatience for Tina to hurry with her administrations in that particular department. He could not believe that a woman could take so long in there. His hand running down his face to rest on his hip as he raised the other one to bounce of the door.

"Jet, just a moment." Tina's laughter filtered through the door. "You impatient git." She muttered as she quickly twisted her hair up and out of her way. She was feeling so much better now that she had a quick shower. Her eyes travelling down her body to see what changes had taken place. A gentle smile tugged at her lips as she felt a slight fluttering in her womb to follow through with a sharp kick. Shaking her head as she wiped the movement off as digestive movements.

"Finally." Jet eyed her clothing as she left the bathing facilities. "I thought I was going to send a search party in for you, Tina." He murmured as he traced a claw along her jaw line before his head bent down to run his mandibles through her hair with a throaty purr in his chest as he sniffed her own fresh scent. "Hmmm..." His hand running down her spine to rest gently on her rounding hips.

"Jet. Now is not the time." Tina smiled as she slapped his chest before dancing from his arms. "Come, I am hungry."

"Not again." he groaned before slightly bending at the waist. Sweeping his arms as he smirk at her sparkling eyes. "As you wish." Inclining his head before they moved over to the door, getting ready to exit from their sleeping quarters

"I didn't upset your parents, did I?" Tina chewed her bottom lip as she peered up at him through her lashes.

"So what?" He shrugged his shoulder as the door open for him. Catching her by the waist as he pulled her closer to his side. His mandibles opening wider as he breathed her scent in deeper into his lungs. He would never tire of such a sweet scent. "They will just have to get over it!"

"You are not being very nice." Rolling her eyes at the snickering sound that he made within his throat as he tried to deny what she was saying.

"Neither was you." he murmured against her ear as his tongue licked around the outer edges, making her moan with the wet contact.

"I was only being fair." her voice soften against his physical assault on her ear. "I mean what the old toad face on about anyway." Tina shook her head.

"I think, you will never learn." Jet growled low before he pulled back to stare into her eyes. "You can not going around insulting her like that." Closing his eyes as he wiped a hand against his eyes.

"Is that what you think?" Crossing her arms against her chest as her foot started alight tapping. Her teeth grinding as she snorted through her nose at him.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Cracking an eye open to look at the gathering thunder clouds on her face. "No matter what I say, I will get into trouble." He murmured as she tilted her head to the side at him, her brows snapped together as she waited.

"Are you going answer me?" She snarled out as she watched the different emotions play across his eyes. "Or would you care to explain that quietly spoken remark?" She seethed at him as her fingers slowly turned white from the pressure that she clenching her fist with.

Jet looked at her as he huffed a breath out of his mouth. His mind quickly thinking through the ways that he would be able to extract himself from her wrath without too much damage to his pride. Almost making the mistake of shaking his head in front of her as she waited for him. His shoulders slumped at the thought that no matter what, he could never walk away from her. Mood swings and all. He just hope that the suckling would came shortly. He could not put up with the snaking remarks and being snapped at every time he opened his mouth. Stepping closer to her, he threaded his fingers through her hair as he lightly massage her scalp.

"That feels really nice." Tina murmured as her eyes slid shut from the gentle pressure of his fingers as the slowly circled through her hair. Her head leaning further into his palms. Her hands reaching up to wrap around his wrist. "I'm sorry." Her eyes dampen at the expression of caring that glowed deep within his eyes.

"That is fine, Tina." He whispered as his mandibles widen to encompass her face as he offered his kiss to her. "I just wish that your hormones would not bounce quite so fiercely nor quite not so often." He chuckled at the sharp point of her tightening fingers.

"And what is your suggestion be then, oh mighty warrior?" She whispered as she ran her foot along his calf. Making him growl deep in his chest.

"I have quite a few and they all take time." He huffed before drawing her changing scent into his lungs. "You smell really good." He stated before he buried his face into the crook of her neck. His mandibles lightly scratching her spots. His tongue snaking out to ran along a small patch of skin before he breathed his hot breath out, making her moan through the sensation that danced along her spine from it.

"Your room is behind you." The voice called out from behind them. Snapping Tina from her heated haze that was circling her brain.

"Leave them alone." Kane snorted before a sound of flesh being whacked echoed over the walls. "You will learn yourself one day, the matters of the heart." Eyeing his older son as he stood in the open with his arms wrapped around his mate. "Come on, you pups. Food do not wait for any creature." Tina's brow shooting up at the strange male that stood in front of her.

"Behave." A feminine voice scolded as arms wrap themselves around Kane's waist. His own hands patting them in comfort before unlocking them.

"Introductions later, lets eat." making Jet groan at the grumbling sound that Tina's stomach made in agreement.

"What can I say?" A slight pink tinted her cheeks as Jet circled her waist. Nudging her towards the spicy aromas that filled the hallways as they drew closer to the meal hall.

"Must not forget to feed them." Jet sighed as he rubbed his hand across her shoulders. His mandibles stretching in a grin in remembrance of her oh sweet intoxicating scent. He gentle purred at her.

"You know, your purring in like having a two legged cat." Tina giggled at his shocked expression. She had always wanted to tell him but it had never seem like the right time. She was feeling extremely relax at present.

"If you say so." He mocked glare at her before his purring hitched up in pitch and tone.

"Ah, there she is." Kane calmly pointed to Scream who was already seaten at the table. A sad expression on her face as she gazed off in the distance.

"Wonder what is wrong with her?" Tina snuggled further into Jet.

"I have no idea." His eyes flickered over her form before settling them back onto his mate as she walk beside him. "She will tell when she is ready." His voice carrying gently as he sat Tina down before walking away from her.

"So what's wrong?" Tina bluntly asked as she propped her elbows on the table as she clasped her hands together. Her chin finding a resting place on them as she batted her lashes in her most innocent fashion that she could manage.

"It's nothing." Scream waved her concern away. Her brow knitting together as she watched Jet thread his way through the throng of bodies. An exciting expression on his face. Her eyes travelled over towards Tina as she watched the happenings around her. "Do you enjoy being here?" Scream blurted out before she could slap her hands over her mouth. A look of horror over her face before she reached her hand out. "I did not mean the way that it came out?"

"It's alright." Tina smirked at her before she went back to watching the room. More importantly the couple that stood in the middle of the room, having heated words with each other. "I do enjoy myself!" Tina muttered as she gazed at the agitated male.

"Do not worry about that." Scream shrugged off the argument for now. She would have a word with her brother at a later time. Her mandibles tapping themselves together as she gazed at Tina. "So what is are you having?"

"Huh?" Tina turned her head towards Scream, confusion written all over her face. "Oh, a girl." Pink brushed along her cheek bones as realisation hit her.

"More beauty to fill these halls with." Kane chuckled as he leaned forward to rest on the table.

"Stop it." Tina ducked her head as she nibbled on her lips. Her hands wring together to cover her embarrassment.

"You are embarrassing the poor woman, father." Scream scolded before she reached over to lay her hand upon her shoulder. "Don't worry about him." She winked before she drew back.

"I swear that one day..." Jet ranted as he stomped back to his seat mate.

"What is the trouble now?" Scream raised her fingers at him as he sat down.

"Nothing, at the moment." he growled as he shook his massive head. His dreads trailing around his shoulders before settling down. Yawning as he stretched his limbs, he settled down to the meal that appeared. "Ky'opia offered me to go on a hunt with him." He eyed Tina from the corner of his vision field. Her hand still as she opened her mouth to receive her food as his statement came across to her.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Her brows rose as she bit down into the fruit that she knew that she would be able to eat. Her tongue darting out to swipe the juice that hung on her bottom lip.

"You would allow him to go?" Star's voice echoed across the table, making Tina grimace at the pitch that assaulted her hearing.

"Last time I checked he was fully grown." Tina snipped as more food entered her mouth. She was so hungry for some strange reason. "Don't you dare!" Her eyes rolled over to look at him directly. Sniggering at the mock hurt expression that he wore.

"You're breaking my heart." Holding his hands over his heart as he observe her to what he was saying.

"You have one!" Tina sniggered before her head look down at her plate of food.

"What would I do with you, woman?" Jet shook his head as he watch her shovel the food into her mouth. His mandibles widening as he tried to contain the yawn that was flowing through his system.

"Hey, I ain't that bad." She paused for a moment. "Yet!" She laughed as Jet face palmed.

"Paya, help us all." Star muttered before she turned towards the approaching female. Her eyes lighting up in recognition as she stood to greet the guest. A smile spread over her mandibles as her gaze fell upon Jet.

* * *

I really don't want to be Jet or any male in the forth coming future.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	11. You Tell Me!

I am really sorry about last chapter. I had honestly thought I put ten up but found otherwise that it was just chapter nine. So thanks 8yume for the message for letting me know how I had flucked up big time. So if you haven't read last chapter, I strongly suggest that you do. I think poor Jet has been copping a lot of frustrations from my end with me wanting to hit my own other half for his sheer stupidity sometimes. *Deep breaths* So enough of me rambling on.

**GypsyWitchBaby:** _Don't worry too much about the new female. I think it was a random idea that got stuck and just would not leave. Either way, there is some interesting times to come._

So feel free to read and review the story. I love hearing about your favourite parts. And a lot of ideas can spark from reviews especially if one is dealing with writer's block.

* * *

Chapter 11: You Tell Me.

Jet groaned at the look that his mother was eyeing him off with. Why in all the known universe would that troublesome female have to be standing at his table as he was cuddling up to his mate. All he wanted to do was take her back to their room, strip her bare and lay down with her as gently purred to their growing daughter. His heart swelling with the pride that he had a new suckling on the way.

"**Get no ideas, Star!**" Kane gently growled at her as his head tilted in her direction. A knowing look in his eye as he closely watched her expression.

"**I have no idea, what so ever about what you mean.**" She loftily decreed as her hand fluttered through the air at him.

"**Well, don't let it cross your brain cells**." He muttered before turning back to his half eaten meal. He dislike it extremely when she got into one of her match making moods. He had figured that she would have left Jet alone for the sole reasoning that he had spoken for himself.

"**And why would I do something as stupid as that now?**" Her mandibles drew closer as the right top tapped at the bottom.

"**Does he have to answer that?**" Scream retorted at her mother as her eyes rolled towards the ceiling.

"**Leave it be, mother!**" Jet grunted as his hand rubbed on Tina's lower stomach. Star watching where his hands were rubbing the area. Shock registering in her eyes.

"**Are you telling me...**" Star spluttered as she struggled to find the correct wording.

"**That you are about to become a grandmother.**" Jet tilted his head to the side as his eyes watched her from the corner. "**YOU seem very surprised by this.**"

"**Well, yeah. Can you really blame me?**" Star's brow drew together as she swung her furious gaze onto her mate beside her. "**You knew!**" She spat as she growled low in her chest.

"**I am surprise that it took you so long to see it for yourself.**" Kane grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest. A slow pounding sensation formed behind his eyes. "**You only had to sniff the air to find out.**"

"Oh goody, I'm going to be an aunty." Scream cried out as her hands clapped together. Tina's brows drawing up in surprise at this sudden outburst.

"Some one want to tell me what the hell is going on?" She pointedly stared at the trio as they all shook their heads in the negative fashion. "But the conservation is about me and my child!" She spoke sweetly as she grind her teeth in frustration. Her tiny hands clamping into balls as she battled to reign in her temper that was threatening to break out.

"Don't worry your pretty head about this." Jet soothed before he spun back onto his mother.

"Um, I think I will um...move over to here...um...like now!" Scream flung herself over to the other side of the table as Tina's balled fist pounded into Jet's shoulder.

"And what did you mean by that?" Tina screeched at him. Tears streaking down her cheeks as she loudly sniffed before whacking him again in the shoulder. "I so want to do permanent damage to you!" Tina seethed at him as she moved away from his once comforting embrace.

"What is so wrong with you?" Jet snarled back at her as his hands rested on the table palm down. "Why are you so up and down with your temper?" His eyes hardening as she squared her shoulders, drawing herself up to her full height.

"Can we say baby." Tina looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Hormones." Her right brow arching as she pushed her chin out further. Her jaw clenching with the sheer anger that flowing through her veins. "Home sickness!" She whispered as she lowered her eyes to the ground. Pain shooting through her heart as her mind touched briefly on her family.

"You are home." Jet shook his head at her, not fully understanding what she needed.

"Are you really sure?" Tina hissed as her eyes flared at him. "You might want to think about that!" She stood up a little to fast as she felt a surge of blood lost from her head. Groaning as she held her head until the spinning stop enough for her to glare towards Jet. "If you want me, I will be lying down." She continued to mutter under her breath as she skirted around the gathering groups.

"**What are you going to do now son?**" Kane clicked quietly to Jet.

"**I have no idea. Maybe I will leave her alone for now.**" Jet's head thumped against the back of his seat as he slid down into it wearily. "**She can be so tiring at times.**" Scrubbing a hand over his face before settling it into his lap. Cracking his eye open at the soft laughter that was escaping his father.

"**But you have so much to look forward too!**" Scream snickered as she swallowed the rest of her food. "I think I will retire for the night shortly." Hiding a yawn behind her hand. Her eyes feeling heavy as they drooped.

"**I would suggest going now.**" Kane nudged her to stand up. "**You are too big to be carried around like a pup.**" Shooing her out of the eating area. "**I think we all should retire for the night.**" Kane stretched his mandibles out wide. "**Maybe a good sleep will make things seem better in the morning. More clearer, even.**" He stood up before taking Star by her arm, they left Jet to think to about what his father had said.

He wearily gazed around the room as he extended himself to his full height. His legs were feeling slightly cramped from sitting for so long. Moving around the table as he pushed the plates to the middle. Groaning low in his throat as a throng of females made their way over to him. Quickly looking around for an escape route, he could not really be bothered dealing with the simpering females eager for his attention. Denying the buried memories of Diamina of resurfacing.

"Go away." Growling as he hurried after Tina. Waving at his sister as he ducked around corners. Her scent high on the air as he sniffed it a few times. "Tina." He called as her scent grew stronger. Almost stumbling over the huddling form hugging the metal walls. He tilted his head as his eyes swung to where she sat, tears streaking down her face.

* * *

Okay, I mean and nasty. I know a lot of you are calling me names now. I kinda of feel for Tina being in the position that she is in.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	12. It Will Be Alright

Okay, I have no idea where this one came from, but sitting at the computer. At something like 12 at night and ya can't see but your fingers are flying over the keyboard. Ideas still running hot and strong. I pulled this up this morning to work on it some more, sat back and gone whoa, I just did not write all that in a space of an hour last night. What with all the interruptions of car speaking and what not. I swear to the bottom of my heart that what you see is unedited and sheer rawness of being blind. I just wish I was drunk at the time. Anyway, let's found out what happens between Jet and Tina.

**Kae'She yautja_princess:** _Mighty shock to see a new reviewer but pleasantly accepted to having fresh meat. Let's just say that things have a way of turning around when you least expect them._ _I like your name by the way._

_**WARNING:**** There is some very strong highly adult content in this part. If you are under the age of 16, turn away unless you read the romance novels from the shops then you should be fine. I have rated this M for a reason that has came into factoring today. I strongly suggest if you don't like, then don't read.**  
_

* * *

CHAPTER 12: IT WILL BE ALRIGHT.

Jet was lost on what else he could do. He had sat down beside her, his arms wrapping around her shuddering shoulders as he purred at her as the tears spilled down her cheeks. Nothing was said between them as she cried silently for the family that she needed by her side. Her own tears subsiding as she hiccup her way to a stop. Her fingers brushing the moisture way as she chewed her bottom lip.

"You know we don't cry." Jet murmured softly as his tongue slipped between his teeth to taste the saltiness of her tears. "We are taught to be strong at all times. To show emotion is to be weak." leaning his head back onto the wall. All the fight out of him for a change. Taking the quiet moment of peace and living it to the fullness. His arms tightening around her.

"I know I have been horrible." Tina peered up at him. Regret in her heart that she was temperamental to him. "I don't mean to be. It's just all the different feeling begging to be on top." Tina almost whimpered as she snuggled further into his warm side. "You sound like some earth cultures of old." She chuckled at this thought.

"I am glad that I have you by my side." Jet searched her eyes before closing his lids. He did not want to reveal to much to her, in fear, that one day he would lose her. "It makes life interesting I think."

"You gullible or what?" Tina patted him gently on the shoulder to show her point across to him. "I mean, not even I would put up with my own behaviour!" She flung her arm over his chest. Her lips tilting into a half smirk as she continued. "Why do you?" She was genuinely interested to know why he would experience her mood swings and all the bashings that go with them.

"You would not believe me, even if I told you." He thought for a moment. "Which I have." He looked around the hallway as he shifted around to be comfortable. "And it is also partly my fault." He grinned at her with his meaning. A blank expression on her face before it registered with what he had exactly said.

"Sneaky, sneaky man." Tina snorted at him. Pulling him closer to her. "Now you know why I adore you so much?" Reaching up to kiss him on his cheek.

"Is that all I get?" He pouted at her. "A simple kiss on the cheek. I feel like your brother." Jet joked.

"Is that right?" She teased him by running her fingers down his chest to rest on the top of his loin cloth. "And what can I do to take away that assumption?" Biting her cheek to hide the smirk that was forming as her lashes batted at him coyly.

"Umm...ohh..." he stuttered as his eyes almost rolled up into the back of his head. "Something like that would be good." His mandibles flaring out in his near pleasure.

"Hmm, I don't think that this is the place." Tina started to pull her hand away only to have Jet grab it.

"You are such a little tease." Jet smiled at her. She would know him by now, even to the point of baiting his appetite for her. She should had expected that typical response from him.

"I have one question for you!" She tilted her head to the side as he nodded his head. "Are you even listening?" She rose her eyebrow as he nodded his head again. Almost making her growl in frustration at him. "Will I ever see my family again?" She circled his nipple before she bent low.

"What are we talking about now?" His voice husky. Peeling his lids open, he glanced at her stony face. He held the temptation of face palming, barely. "After the suckling is born." He tired to shrugging his shoulders as her face went beyond what could be described. A real You're so fucked face, either way he looked at it, he was beyond screwed and knew it. Drawing a breath in, he slightly shuddered at the death glare that was in her eyes.

"Do I need to explain myself clearer?" her tone deadly as she gripped onto his biceps, a scent piercing the atmosphere around them. Almost making him giddy with it. Leaning forward, he opened his mandibles up wide before he purred into her face.

"I think you just did." He soothed as his talons traced lightly across her back. "Are you really sure you are up to the explanation." He sent a deep purr as his tongue danced along her lower lip before moving along the seam of them.

"Do I need to prove myself again?" Her eyes narrowing down to slits as her fingers dug deeper into his flesh, making him purr deeper with the pleasure that he was receiving. "Are you..." She grasped as she felt his hand on her inner thigh, tracing upwards until he reached her patch of hair that adorned her womanhood. His fingers eagerly seeking out her nub of pleasure.

"You were saying?" He growled into her ear as he felt the bit of her nails trailing along his chest. His tongue traced along the shell of her ear before gently dipping in.

"Ah, Jet..." She cried out for the fulfilment that only he could give her.

"As you wish," He grunted as he released his harden flesh. Her fingers eagerly tracing over his silken flesh. Tracing all the dips and hallows, making her pant with the need of having him fill her to brim. He gently pushed her thighs part to make the area bigger before he was able to settle his lower body to make contact with her overheated mound. "Tina." He groaned into her ear as he felt her outer muscles clamping as her wetness coated his thickening manhood. He positioned himself at her entrance, watching the tautness of her face as he moved slowly into her body.

"Jet." She breathed deeply as he slide to the hilt. Every thing disappearing from her mind as he slowly moved with in her body. Pulling and pushing as her fingers danced along his skin. Making patterns as they fluttered long with each stroke that he pushed into her body. The blinding pleasure of her muscles gripping each time he pulled out, only to have her suck him back in again. Making her groan and pant with each thrust of his powerful. Doing the timeless dance of love making between males and females.

He did not how much longer he could last with her gripping him like she was. He could feel his toes tingling as his sack started to tighten as he neared his own climax. He could hear Tina panting as her fingers finally found a resting place on his shoulders. And where currently digging themselves in as he felt her body starting to arch underneath him, her inner muscles clamped down hard onto him, sending him over the edge with a ship shattering roar.

Tina refused to open her eyes to look at the panting male above her. Her body tingle deliciously as she stroke her hands gentle along his sides as his chest vibrate with his pleasure. "I think, we should move." Tina's face was bright red as she stated this. She had never thought she would had done this quite so public even if she had Jet as a shield. She blindly swung at him as he chuckled at seeing her blush.

"Come. We will save your dignity." he moved as he rearrange his softening manhood back into its protection. While pulling Tina's skirt to offer her some form of modesty in which he did not think that she needed now after what just had happened. But he would never say that to her. He just like his head where it was, even if she was human. She could still be mean.

* * *

See I was not totally mean to them. IF you did not like what you have just read, I strongly suggest that ya take a run and jump. Yes, I am in one of my more warped moods. So anything could go with this two.

So please, pretty please, review.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	13. Just Say Yes

Okay, I hate hospital and their foods. My 6 year old decided it was more fun jumping out of a tree and then it was to climb down. Hence a weekend stay at the hospital while she got her arm reset. It was not fun. It was boring and I am so buying a laptop for times like that. Anyway, this would have been up yesterday but lack of sleep and brain deadness, just wouldn't work for me. So enough of my griping about children, broken arms and hospital, onto Jet and Tina's life.

**GyspyWitchbaby:** _What more can I say!  
_

**Dragonfiz:**_ Nothing beats wild hallway sex. Thankfully they did not get an audience with it or did they? Enjoy this chapter, you greedy reader. *Laughing my flaming arse off*_

**Kae'She:** _I am honoured that you asked to borrow them. Maybe now we will get some more of Temple Warrior. *Looks at with raised eyebrow*  
_

**Lotus Blossom88:** _Expect more hotness to come, literally. Glad to see that you are with the story still._

**Doobydoodah:** _Humph, a new reviewer.__ Glad you like the story and my writing so far. *Shakes head in confusion*  
_

**Skar'ku Mar'kel-ja:**_ It is always to good to hear from fellow countrymen. I will endeavour to look at your work. I did always like to read. As with my other stuff, still work in progress. Makes me wonder where you people get your names from, I think this one is totally kool next to Kae'She.  
_

Now that I have used up your brain power, please continue onto the story. *laughs evilly* What are you still doing here. I have already told you that the disclaimer has gone begging elsewhere. Sheesh, not happy about it, read the others until it decides to come back and I hide it again.

* * *

CHAPTER 13: JUST SAY YES.

Jet scooped the tiny female into his arms before he continued on his way down the hallway. He was secretly glad that they stop off to relieve the building tension. His mandibles pulling into a smile as he shifted her around. He could feel her face snuggling into his much warmer skin as he glance down at her. Shaking his head at the dreamy smile and glassed over eyes that she wore with pride. Pink brushed lightly along her cheek bones as her gaze searched the darken corners.

"Almost there." His voice still husky from his paya mighty roar. He was shocked that he did not have an audience after wards. He let out a deep throaty purr as Tina wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmm, will have to try that again." She murmured before her lips traced along his jaw line. Her tongue flickering along the skin as her own voice vibrated along his chest. Jet stumbled at her words as he peered down at the woman laying in contently in his arms.

"Trouble." His mandibles traced her cheek before a sharp growl burst through his chest as her fingers twirled around his nipples before her tongue slowly flickered over them, as her mouth settled over them in gentle sucking motion. "Are you trying to drive me insane, female?" He groaned as his eyes slid shut in the tingling pleasure that was dancing along his spine. Shivering as her fingers traced lightly over his shoulders before digging themselves into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Swiping her tongue over her feast for the last time as she peered up at him through the veil of her lashes. "And I think you have already asked that question." Tina ran her tongue over her bottom lip slowly leaving a glistering wetness behind.

"I think you are." Jet grunted as their door opened in front of him. "At least we are in private now." Jet purred into her neck as his fingers trailed along her neck before his head snapped back towards the door. Shaking his head when he saw that nothing hovered there.

"Are you being paranoid again?" Tina whispered as her hand reached for his cheek. Pulling his head around to look at her. "Don't worry about that." Her voice low and soft as she wiggled her way out of his arms.

"What are you doing now?" He asked as his head tilted to the side, trying to figure out what she was doing. His eyes widening as she retrieved his mask from the wall mountings as she stepped back over to him with it held tightly in her hands.

"Here." Tina rolled her eyes as she held it out to him. She blew a non-existent hair out of her face before his claws brushed against her fingertips.

"Will you always be this good to me?" He murmured before gently pulling his equipment away from her hands. Settling it on his face as he made quick scans out the room, shrugging his shoulders when he could not find nothing. "I guess, I will always be paranoid as you so elegantly put it." Jet's mandibles spread out into one of his smiles, making Tina back up slightly as he steeped in her direction.

"Umm, Jet?" Tina's gaze searched around the room for an escape route before her eyes settled on the hugh pile of furs that passed as their bed. "What are you doing?" She asked as she stepped to the side only to find that he moved with her.

"What does it look like?" He trilled at her as his purring deepen within his chest. A calculating look flaring brightly in his eyes as Tina stumbled in her haste to retreat from him.

"I would say, stalking me." Tina giggled at the implications of that as her eyes swept over to his hidden trophy section.

"Yes but I have a different mounting in mind." Growled deep in throat at her before he made a lunge in her direction, making Tina squeal with the suddenness of him moving. "And you my dear, are now my prey." He chortled as he made another lunge at her.

"I wouldn't bet about that." Tina screamed as she dove for the pile of furs in the middle bed. In the vain attempt and belief that she could make it over them. Knowing that she had a six foot plus monster on her tail as she did so.

"Why do you have to make these things more difficult?" Jet whined before his hand grabbed hold of her ankle, pulling her backwards as her fingers gripped into the softness of the bed. "When this is so much easier?" His mandibles traced along her neck as his tongue flickered out and dampen the skin before lightly caressing the skin with his hot breath. His hands circling along her calves, pushing her skirt out of the way in his own personal quest of getting her naked beneath him.

"You wouldn't like it if it wasn't a challenge." Tina smirked before moaning at his clever fingers. She swore she had some thing tap dancing along her spine. Her body shuddering unbelievably as Jet flipped her over onto her back. A mischievous look in his eyes.

"Now what ever gave you that idea?" He swooped down on her neck, his hands making quick work of their clothing. Tina sighed into his chest as a deep bone weariness entered her system. Curling it up into a ball as she enjoyed her night with Jet.

- - - -

"What do you mean by that?" A shrill voice piercing through the quiet atmosphere of the deserted part of the lower levels in the ship.

"All I am saying..." A muted deep growl echoed at the sharp slap of flesh meeting flesh.

"You have no idea what this means." The clicking of an agitated female was never good for ones health. 'It should be me there." Her fingers bounced off her thighs as she paced the small area. Her brain making quick calculation on the margin of this new development.

"It would be near impossible for him to mate her, anyway." The male scoffed at her before he went back to leaning against the wall. His beady eyes watching the dancing breast with gleeful joy.

"So say you." Her eyes turning cold at his statement. "Have you seen them together." Sticking her tongue out to make violent shuddering motions with her shoulders. "Makes me want to tear her head off and mount it on my wall." A sly smile pulled at her mandibles as an idea formed in the back of her head.

"What are you currently cooking up now?" He rolled his eyes at the delighted expression she wore. "You know for a fact that it ain't going to work." He muttered under his breath before forcible blowing the rest out. "He will protect her." Shaking his head at her, before pulling himself from the wall. His steps quiet as he stood behind her. "More now then ever." He whispered into her ears.

"And why would that be?" Her eyes narrowed into slits as she already knew the answer but that did not mean that she had to like it.

"What is the one thing that our males crave for?" A knowing smile on his face as his hand cupped her full breast within it.

"Sexual gratification." Her hand swept along his chest.

"No, female. We don't need you for that." He snorted before he pinched her nipple between his fingers. "Sucklings and lots of them." His mandibles traced down her cheek, crossing over her jaw before tapped her mandibles with his.

"I thought the thrill of the hunt." She whispered as her own hands dwell below his loin cloth. Playing with the hem between her fingers, a knowing smirk on her face as his eyes slowly rolled back up into his head.

"There are always more ways to hunt." He growled long and low before pushing her young juicy body against the wall. "You will see, female. There are definitely more ways to hunt."

- - - -

"So what do you think we should call them?" Star's fingers idled over his beating heart as it still for a moment before bouncing back in with triple tempo. His eyes widen at this announced that she had just so casually made to him.

"You mean, twins." His body shook with the excitement of that.

"Yes, as in more then one." Her brow arched up at his goofy smile. "I would not get too many ideas, if I was you." She stated as she slapped him in the chest.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He smirked at her before pulling her body closer to his. Kane purring to his unborn pups. "Maybe there is help for you yet." giving her a sound kiss at the indignant hiss.

"I would not sleep tonight if I was you." Star snarled at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He pulled her underneath him as his mandibles set to make her forget her threat to his persons. He silently chuckled at her fiery eyes before he bit down on her shoulder, making her moan from it.

* * *

Oh boy. The fun never ends for these two. Wonder what happened. *Shrugs shoulders* We will find out.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	14. Fun And Games

Here is another chapter for all to gobble the bloody thing up. Nothing new in the land of falcon at present, just maybe the muse is a little sluggish on this story. We'll see what happens on that front.

**GyspyWitchBaby:** _Yeah, she is good. Enjoy this next chapter!_

**Lotus Blossum88:** _I do try._

**Dragonfiz:** _ Yep, Yep and Yep. Here it is anyway. Enjoy it, greedy reader, you! ;D_

I saw the disclaimer just a minute ago. I think it headed in that direction. No, wrong one, you flaming idiot. Not my fault that you lost the bloody thing._  
_

* * *

Chapter 14: Fun And Games.

Tina rolled over. More to the point she tried to roll over but she found herself sandwiched between a massive green chest and the black fur. She peeled open an eye to make sure that her assumptions was right. Groaning as she also found the weight of his leg thrown over her stomach. She was not going anywhere any time soon. Picking her head up to look longingly at the bathroom door before she slammed her head back down, barely holding the whimper in from the contact with his oversized head.

"All you had to do was ask!" Jet groused at her as he swung his leg from over her. Settling back down onto his back. Tina giggled as she watched the fur jump for a little while before she dashed from the bed to use the facilities of the bathroom.

"You would not have moved otherwise." Tina grinned at him as she slowly walked to back to the bed. Her eyes roaming over the tightly compacted body that was laid out for her visual feast.

"Keep staring and you will get yourself into trouble." Jet muttered as he flung his arm over his eyes. Adjusting his body to settle more comfortably in bed.

"And what trouble would that be now?" Tina's fingers reached out to trace the scar that ran along his arm. Almost wincing with the pain of it. "I thought I was in all the trouble that I could get into it." She chuckled as his mandibles dropped down in surprise at her response.

"Never that." His widen eyes peered from under his arm as he misunderstood her words. "Not in my life time, would that be trouble."

"Jet, Jet." Tina crooned at him. "When will you ever learn." Slapping him on the chest as she turned around. "Not one word, buster." Tina threw over her shoulder at him as she entered the bathing facilities.

"Damn, female." Jet muttered as he rubbed the spot that she had just hit. He would never understand her in a million years, let alone in his life span. "Maybe it'll be easier to find another one." He chocked down that thought. Pregnant or otherwise, females were hazardous to his health he was learning.

"Hey, Jet." Tina called out to him as his lids settled back down on his cheeks. "Care for a shower?"

"Care for a shower, she says." He muttered as he got up from the bed. He eyed the unkempt bed with longing as he knew that his day had started. Rubbing the sore spot again. For such a weak species, the females pack a wallop to them when pushed. "Yeah, sure." He sang out as he pulled the furs from the bed. Opening his mandibles up when Tina's scent hit him, he drew a deep breath in. He made the bed before stepping into the steamy bathroom.

"You know where to find me." Tina laughed at the way he held his arms out, stumbling over the place. "It was not that difficult." Sticking her bottom lip out in a pout as Jet shook his head at her.

"I was just thinking of maybe trading you in." Jet smirked at her shocked expression. "But then again. . ." He never finished as Tina started to slap from his stupid comment.

"Sometimes I really despise you." Tina seethed at him before she left the shower. Throwing her hair over her shoulder as she wrung the extra moisture from her hair before she patted it into place. Her eyes glaring daggers at him as she watch the play of back muscles. Cursing her body for being so weak sometimes."May be then I should trade you in!"

"That'll be the day." Jet chuckled as he finished his administrations.

"Are you saying that I have no hope of finding some one else?" Tina lifted her brow up as she waited patiently for his answer. She was interested to hear what he had to say on the subject, now that he had brought it up.

"No one that would be alive." He growled as his eyes snapped at her. Tina took a step back from the vehemence express that raged in his eyes.

"So you are saying then that you would kill them then?" She scoffed as she pointed her hands in different directions. Jet strode over to where she stood in all her magnificent natural glory.

"That and so much more." His hands engulfed her upper arms as he dragged her naked body to closer to his. His voice dropping a few octaves as he whispered. "You are mine. Now and forever more. No one else will touch you while I breath on this. . " He glanced around before continuing on, "Ship."

"And do I get to make that heart felt declaration or do have to keep my mouth shut!" Tina shoved her hands onto his chest. "And what about my feeling on this matter. Or am I so unimportant that they don't matter, no matter what I say about it." Her breasts heaved as she struggled to break his hold on her. Jet enfolded her into his arms as she sagged down.

"I would not have said that, myself." Jet grunted at her. Did she really think that little of him, that he would care about her feelings. Shaking his head as he tried to buried that consuming thought. "All I was trying to say..." He tilted his head to the side as her stomach made a growling motion. "apparently you and our daughter are hungry."

"What ever gave you that impression." Tina spat at him. Her insides churned for some thing but she did not know what exactly.

"Now, now." He kissed the top of her head. "Claws back in. We have to feed our little one first." Jet smirked at her as she cussed up a storm. Pain still sliced through his heart at her assumption.

- - - -

"Hey Tina." Scream eyed the figure in front of her. "Getting a bit fat there?"

"And I want to rip your tongue out and glue it to your arse as well." Tina smiled back her greeting as Scream's mandibles slacken in surprise of it.

"Careful, dear. Your claws are showing again." Jet murmured into her ear as he sat her down. "**Forgive her, Tri'ane.**" Jet apologise before seating himself down.

"**What is wrong with her today?**" Scream's brow hit the roof as she enquired.

"**You don't want to know.**" Jet shook his head as he rubbed at his temples. For a species that did not get many headaches, his mate really knew how to cause them frequently. "She just woke up being difficult." He switched back into human speech as he eyed her with that statement.

"Moi, difficult." Tina narrowed her eyes at him as she pointed her finger at him. "YOU don't even know the half meaning of that word yet." Crossing her arms, daring him to prove her wrong.

"Most likely not but I am willing to bet that you will teach me." Jet snapped at her before flaring his mandibles into her face. Without thinking, Tina snagged his top mandibles pulling him down into her face

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop that!" Tina yanked hard on his mandibles not paying any attention to the audience that they were receiving with their private little spat. Her voice soften before she tugged them harder. "Don't tempt, male." She hissed.

"I think she would like a game on the mats." Star spoke up as she watch in fascination of this small creature that was handling her son like he was a wayward pup. "It might relieve some of that tension." She chuckled as Tina turned her head to look at Star for the first time.

"Why would I do that for?" Tina sneered under her breath.

"Calm down." Rocket glared at the small female. "You are not proving nothing since he is already whipped." He snickered. "Ow, what was that for?" Rubbing the back of his head that Kane had cuffed.

"Leave them alone." Kane's eyes searched into Tina's. Nodding his head, he would have to had a talk with Werk'ia if he was to survive this pregnancy if he was to live to have any more pups let alone make any.

"I'm done here." Tina snapped as she shoved her seat back. Her temper flaring beyond of what she could control. She was a seething mass of anger that had taken a life form on. "You know where to find me if its important." Her lips tighten as she stood up.

"**What is wrong with her, Werk'ia?**" Rocket shovelled more food pass his fangs. "**I have never seen an ooman so angry.**" He chuckled before he was grasping for breath. Jet stared down at him before pulling across the table.

"**She has a name. And contrary to what you may or may not believe, I will kill for her honour if I find that it was besmirched beyond redemption.**" Jet snarled from under his breath before he shoved Rocket back into his seat. Rocket smirking as his flicked his gauntlet open as Jet stormed from the eating area.

"Why do you push him so?" Scream looked at her younger brother as she leaned over to make her enquire. "You are lucky that he did not put in the medic lab for awhile at least."

"I guess I live a charmed life then." Rocket snorted as he finished up with his gauntlet before he resuming eating again. "But then again, brother Werk'ia, was never the smartest in the family." He chuckled before standing up. "You should have known that, Tri'ane. Being his twin and all."

- - - -

"That does pose a problem." The fingers tapped along with his forearm as he held his gauntlet out for her to hear what he had spoken.

"Like I said, he was never the smartest in the family." He puffed up with pride.

"So what would your suggestion be then?" She snarled at him. "That I forget him. You are not even worth ten of him."

"How would that be?" He stepped closer to her. His breath hot as his mandibles skimmed along her neck. Her pulse rate picking up as his tongue flickered out for a taste. "Have you already mounted the great galoot?" His claws dug deeper into her flesh, making her moan from the pressure of them.

"Why should I tell you?" She panted as the pleasure spiked along her spine to settle between her legs where she needed him the most. "There is some things that should not be spoken about." She cried out as his daft fingers landed on her most aching spot.

"You don't want to the know the repercussions if you ever touched." His voice hissed as he slid a finger inside, making her pant harder as he twitched his finger. "Would you like to have more, my sweet?" He purred as he moved his thigh between hers.

"OH yes." She squeal as she grinded down on his hard muscles, her fingers clawing at his back as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"That is only a taste of what I will do." He allowed her to slide down his body as her legs refused to hold her weight any longer. He chuckled evilly at her dreamy expression.

- - - - -

"I think your idea may have some merit, I do believe." Kane looked upon his mate as she tried on another dress. "They will all be fine." He muttered at her sharp look.

"You know I have to look my best in front of your mother." Star eyed him before turning back to her clothing. Nothing seem to her liking at present. Growling as she threw her latest dress on the bed. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you love me," He purred as he laid a hand on her slightly expanding stomach. "And it tickles you to put her in place."

"I would do no such thing!" She mocked at him as she placed her hand over his. "They have been moving around for a while now." Star sighed before resting her head on top of his. Her claws tracing small circles as she purred.

"You are happy then?" Kane already knew the answer but he still liked to ask her.

"NO. I am just enjoying myself without the constraints of parenthood." She whispered. "Let's enjoy it before these ones are born." She glanced down at him with speculation bright in her eyes.

"What?" Kane gulped as he with held the urge to shiver at the same time.

"Did you really mean that?" Her eyes lumerious as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Exactly what?" He groaned as she sat down. His body started to twitch.

"That the mats would be a good idea!" Star smiled seductively at him as a blank look entered his eyes. "That is what I said." She traced a point claw up his chest to rest it along his jaw line.

"I do remember saying that now." He murmured before falling onto the bed behind him, taking her as well.

* * *

Hmm, poor Jet. Will he never cop a break from her?

Please read and review!

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	15. Help Me If You Can

hey everyone. Here is another installment for your viewing pleasure. Thanks to everyone that has stuck with the story so far, I am warning you all a head of time that it may be at least a week before I update again. I have my own computer back and I plan on playing Sims 2 for a week. It has been over 6 months since the last I played it. So you have all been warned about that. But if you give some really nice reviews I might be inclined to post a chapter in between down times. Enough of me rambling on, let's get to the story.

**Lotus Blossom:** _Yeah, I do feel sorry for the big guy. But he still has a secret to tell Tina. He might get around to one day in the future when they have some thing like thirty million kids, then maybe he would be more comfortable with that._

**Dragonfiz:** _And the plot thickens and that is all I am giving away. We will see what happens in the near future. So here is some thing more to sink your teeth into. Bon Appetite!_

Yummy, that disclaimer was mighty tasty. So leave a review and I will be a happy playing sim addict.

**WARNING:** Slight male bashing. Nothing too serious that us females have never thought about at one point in time._  
_

* * *

Chapter 15: Help Me If You Can.

Jet was at the end of his limited amount of patience as it was. He was already dealing with one pregnant female, he really did not need any more. He glowered down at the young female that stood in front of him, blocking his way to see the medic about the conditions that could surge through a female human like he was on the receiving end of. His fists clench as she continued to blabber on about something or another, he had tuned her out the moment she step in his path.

"Have you heard yet?" The female batted her long lashes at him. A coy look in her eyes as they roved over his body.

"No, and nor do I want to hear the latest gossip on this ship." Jet grunted at her, clearly unimpressed with what she was hacking on about. "Now will you move out of my way." He growled to get his point crossed to the stupid female in front of him.

He was getting thoroughly annoyed with all the simpering looks that were being sent his way. Maybe that was why Tina was always wanting to hang him for some imaged crime. He shrugged his shoulders as he pondered on that. Maybe it would have been better all round if he just healed her on her planet only to turn around and leave her. Not with what he knew now but had a faint idea back then. He chuckled at his nearly most foolish mistake to date. Shaking his massive head at his own stupidity. His steps unhurried as he approached his desired door.

"What can I do for you today, Werk'ia?" The medic appeared to looking through his microscope.

"Just wondering if you could help with a little human problem?" Jet leaned against the wall as he folded his arms over his chest. His gaze touching on all the different surfaces.

"And what would that be, hmm?" The medic raised his head to squint at Jet. "They have many!" He abolished.

"Well, it is kind of small but soon to arrive in a couple of months, I think." Jet scratched his head, holding his hand out in supplication. "I'm at my wit's end with her!"

"How could that be possible?" The medic snickered knowing all too well the short fused temper of their species. Having been on the receiving end of a fist or foot as he stitch them back up and send them on their merry little hunting ways. He shook his head at this. "Tell me what is the problem then?"

"I wouldn't even know where to begin. The mood swings." He rubbed his tempers with that thought alone. "Oh, paya, the mood swings are the biggest killer." He moaned as his hands went to his face. "I mean she is happy one moment, and then bam, she angry with me over some thing that I had said." His eyes pleaded with the old medic, who was chuckling as he describe a most common problem among their own females.

"So she gets extremely aggressive then." The medic muttered under his breath as he headed over towards his computer. "It has been a few years since I have treated a human. Let's see what information that the old memory banks contain." His claws tapping at all the different symbols that danced along the screen.

"We have medical information on humans?" Jet's brow rose at this.

"We've had to treat them from time to time. Some times a female would be snuck on board and never leave again. So yes, we kept records of their anatomy for this very reason. Wouldn't like to caught unprepared now, would we?" He smiled at the hunter leaning against the wall.

"Can jealously throw some one into a fit?" Tilting his head as he chewed over the question. Some thing like this was an unknown concept to him. Very strange to his way of thinking was.

"I don't know the full the range of their emotions." The medic scratched his chin in thought. "Elder Frewn-j'kiad should know. He has dealt with a lot in that department." Chuckling as he shifted on his feet. "He mated to one of their female's once. It was such a sight to see especially when another of ours came into heat."

"So you are telling me that it is normal for her wanting to rip my balls off and shove them down my throat?" Jet glared at the medic as his shoulders shook with his contained laughter.

"Very colourful, isn't she?" The medic shook his head. "I think you will need to bring by my lab. That doesn't sound right at all."

"You don't know the half of it." Jet huffed his breath out. "Like I said, I don't know what to do with her any more. She is nearly impossible to live with and the suckling has not started to show." He grinned.

"If she is like this now, makes me wonder what she would be like while she is birthing the pup." His shoulders shook harder.

"Do you get off on others pain?" Jet glared at the demented medic in front of him. Crossing his arms as he waited for the laughter to die down. "This is a most serious problem?" Jet muttered under his breath. "So I don't know why you are treating it like a joke!"

"That is not my problem then." The medic rose a ridge at Jet. "It's just that humans can be so entertaining at times."

"Is that what you think?" Jet looked at the medic like he had lost all his marbles. "They are anything but that." He growled out his frustration of not being able to doing anything about it. "Maybe I should go hunting. That is sounding like a good idea now that I have mention." His mandibles tapping away with his thoughts

"Yes, that would be a really good idea." The medic muttered as his eyes rolled towards the ceiling.

"What do you mean by that?" Jet was confused by the medics actions.

"Emotionally fragile." He pointed out before huffing a breath. "All woman are, no matter the species. You should see some of our females." he shook his head before turning back to his work.

"That's all that is wrong with her?" Jet could not believe that.

"Could be, or not. Don't know until I have a look at her now." The medic muttered before his sea blue eyes turned towards Jet. "Bring her by tonight and I will do a check up." Shrugging his shoulder before he put his face back onto the microscope.

"Thanks." Jet muttered before silently slipping from the room of the strange medic. He was confound that some one like that made it through his training. Now all he had to do was convince Tina to attend the medic directives. Huffing a breath out, he figure fighting hard meat would be easier as he squared his shoulders, and went in search of his missing mate.

* * *

Yes, this is from Jet's point view. Why, you asked. Because I can.

So until next time, have a decent one! ;D


	16. Battle Plans Are Not Always Needed

Now I know what I said about playing Sims and down time but this chapter just would not leave me alone until I had got it down. So now I can happily go back and play with my Sims. And I think this kinda of fitting anyway. Quiet moments and rain, seem to make creativity work in over drive. And of course a busted knee. Nothing like pain to take your mind away. Anyway, enough of my total warpness that is just me, onto the story.

**GypsyWitchBaby:** _I loved writing it from his POV and how he was dealing with her wild mood swings. It's like reliving them all over again._

**Lotus Blossom88:** _ Oh yeah. Nothing worst then dealing with a pissed off pregnant woman for nine months, normally. But how long will a hybrid last for? _

**Dragonfiz:** _Is this enough or do ya want more?_

There it went, no there it is. Ya better hurry to catch that disclaimer, I think the last one brought its friends with it.

* * *

Chapter 16: Battle Plans Are Not Always Needed.

Jet stood for a moment as he took in the beauty that was Tina. Nodding his head in approval at his own good fortunate of finding her. Even if it was an accident to begin with, that was something that he would never tell her for a very long time. Knowing her she would never let him live it down. His amber eyes lighting up with the appreciation that flowed through his veins. His chest rumbling at the sight that he laid before him as he stepped over the threshold, stumbling as something wrapped itself around his ankle.

"What do you want now?" Tina enquired as she rolled over onto her back as her eyes sorted him out. Her arms casually thrown over her stomach as he glared down at the offending article that was refusing to be released from his leg.

"I was looking for you." Jet muttered as he shook his leg in another vain attempt of removing it. His mandibles tightening in together as he used his other foot to get the clinging material off. Only to have it stuck to his toes, he stared at her with utter disbelief in his eyes. His movements slow as he made his way over to the bed, stopping just shy at the foot of it. His arms hung loose at his side.

"Why?" She groaned as she hiccup.

"I think I found a medic that will look after you." He turned to the side, his eyes widening as he took a closer look of the room that was littered with shredded clothing. His hand held out in the general direction of them.

"Tension reliever." Lifting a shoulder up as she sheepishly gazed in the corner that he was indicating.

"And did it help?" He asked as he placed his hands upon his hips, disbelief warring through his body.

"A little bit." Tina smiled as she held her fingers millimetres apart between them.

He looked again at the pile before his mandibles clicked together, shaking his head as he tried to work out her inner workings, and was failing miserably at it. He figured that it was better to let it be than make a bigger problem out of it.

"You know how I feel about doctors and such?" Tina popped herself onto her elbows to look at him more closely.

"Which in itself is an illogical fear to have!" Jet breathed out as his arms crossed over his chest automatically. His feet shifting into a wider stance.

"And how did you come by that bright idea?" Tina drawled softly as she shifted her body around on the bed to sit cross legged on in the middle of it. "I mean nothing good comes from them." She turned her head away as pain speared through her heart. Her eyes blink furiously to hold back the tears that threaten to flood the bed. She sniffled at the chocking pain that was there.

"Why do you always do that?" Jet cried out at her. "Every single time some thing too painful comes up and you shut yourself down." His hands thrown up in supplication. "Why?" He whispered as he tried to wrapped his head around her defences.

"Do you really want to know the answer?" Her eyes screamed out in their pain. She swore that she would have taken this to her grave but he appeared so strong and handsome that she bursted out into tears. "I am just so tired of this emotion upheaval that my body has decided to go through." Tina screeched out as she hugged herself.

"Sweet, I don't want to fight." Jet soothed as he moved closer to her. His chest rumbling away as he tired to calm her down. "But I think it is time to see this doctor tonight." He tilted his head to the side as he gazed at her with his love burning deep for their world to see. "Maybe he can help you and we have to make sure that the little one is alright." He murmured as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you honestly think he would be able to fix me?" Tina looked at him with scepticism mirroring her thoughts onto her face.

"I think that would take a bit longer then that, don't you agree!" Jet chuckled at her blank expression to his words.

"Oh, you horrible male." Tina threw the pillow at him. "Just remember it was not all my fault." She grinned at him cheekily.

"Now whatever gave you that idea." Jet belly laughed at her.

"Not my fault that you can't stay in trees." Tina rubbed at her ear as she coughed to hid the last part.

"I didn't quite catch that last part!" Jet murmured before he pounced onto her. His claws finding their ways between her ribs as he started to tickle her.

"What..." She laughed in between gulping breaths. "I didn't say anything." She crowed at him, as she struggled to free herself from his wrath.

"Yes, you did. Admit it was your fault I lost my balance that day?" His fingers stopping before moving again. Not allowing her the chance to gather her breath around.

"Was not." Tina huffed between her teeth as her face started to go red with lack of breathable air into the her lungs. "Enough." Tina waved him away as he continued to tickle without remorse.

"Are you sure that it was not your fault that day?" Jet eyed her as she sat for a moment to think it over.

"I ain't saying nothing." She sprouted as she raised her hands up into the air in surrender. "You shouldn't have been so clumsy then."

"What am I to do with you, Tina?" He groaned as he pulled her towards him. "So are we going?"

"Do I have too?" Tina moaned before burying her head under his arm at the affirmative shake of his head. "But...I don't want to."

"You are going." Jet teased at her. He smiled as her chin jutted out further. "Don't be so stubborn about it." He rolled his eyes, mentally preparing for a coming battle. "Are we always going to have this battle, every time that you need to go to the medics?" exasperation rang high in his voice.

"Maybe!" Tina stuck her bottom lip out further before she turned her puppy eyes onto him.

"Don't give that look!" He groaned, pulling her closer to his side. "I just want every thing to be all right with you and the pup..."

"Baby!" Tina interrupted him. Nodding her head at the glanced that she received from him. "That is what she is called." She smirked as Jet face palmed, shaking his head.

"Either way, I want everything to be happy and healthy. And to find out why to all the sudden mood changes?" He muttered before looking sharply at her with her sudden burst of unconstrained laughter.

"Oh, baby. That is normal for someone in my condition." Tina giggled as she placed her hand on top of his. "That is the way of it. Hormones, get use to it." Her thumb brushing along his skin in contentment.

"Oh, and when does this end?" His brow ridge lifted up.

"I think menopause." Tina scratched her head. "But I am not to sure on that one. It kinda of varies between women."

"And is that a long time from now?" Jet tilted his head at her nod, making him groan at the prospect of having to deal with her emotional upheaval for that long. "Come, lets see to the medic and tell him to put me out of my misery now."

"It's not that bad." She scolded him.

"Huh-ha, and you keep thinking that!" He stood up from their bed, pulling her gently up with him. "Time to go." He stared down at her as he debated with himself for a few moments. "And I don't want any arguments." Dropping his head down a little as he mumbled "I just don't need the headache."

* * *

So be kind and leave a review.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	17. You Want To Do What?

I am so guilty of not leaving this story alone. I swear it is haunting at night, telling me to write it. So, once again I could not help myself and had to post this one. I blame it on the groove that I have develop and all of my wonderful reviewers that keep me going and demanding for another chapter. So, onwards and upwards with their lives.

**GypsyWitchBaby:** _I like it too when they are not full out fighting with each other. I love doing fast updates when the mood or more in my case, when the muse strikes. But I have a sneaking suspicion that it ain't going away for some time._

**Lotus Blossom88:** _More then he will ever know. Us, woman, are such a complicated breed._

I ain't got no idea with it ran off too this time. I had thought you would have already caught it._  
_

* * *

CHAPTER 17: YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?

"Surely, you have some thing a bit smaller then that?" Tina backed away from the manic doctor holding the long pointy thing in his hand. Sweat started to drip down her brow as Jet placed his hands on her upper arms. "That ain't never going to fit?" She swore as she clawed at the confining hands.

"Tina, it's alright." Jet soothed as he glanced towards the medic. "Isn't there something pup size?" Tilted his head to side as he missed her swinging fist. "You realise how much talking I had to do to get her here." He scolded as he noticed the stark terror on her face.

"I will see what I have." The medic grumbled. He had forgotten the smallness that were humans. Some times they would get a freak of nature that would produce really tall ones but he figure that the child was helped somehow it the genetics department. "Ah, here we are." He crowed as he pulled a thinner needle out.

"Any thing smaller." Tina whimpered, she hated needles with a passion.

"No Tina." Jet shook his head at her. Picking her up as he stepped over to the examination table that stood off to one part of the room.

"What is he doing?" She stammered as she eyed the medic coming closer to her.

"I have to do some blood work first. And then, we can take a look at the child that you carry." The medic explained before pulling her arm forward. His expert eyes finding her veins with out a problem as he gently slid in the point before he start to extract some of her blood.

"But why the blood?" Tina looked confused as she watch the deep red liquid fill the tube.

"It's too see if you carry any genetic diseases and disorders." The medic glanced at her sharply when she bursted out laughter at what he had said.

"I am a human. I think I would have many." Tina cranked her neck to see what else he was doing before he slid the point back out. A little of her blood pooling in the crook of her elbow. 'Think I could get some thing to wipe this with?" She asked before a cloth was place over that spot. "Know the drill, hold." Tina smiled at the medic.

"Let's see what your blood says about you?" the medic smiled over at Tina, making Jet emit a deep warning growl within his chest.

"Oh, stop Jet." Tina slapped him on the chest for his troubles.

"What?" Jet looked down at her. "Defence mechanisms." He smirked at her disbelieving look that she scorned him with.

"Huh-ha, and I am a virgin." Tina muttered at him before her eyes went down cast at his snickering.

"Really." His mandibles caressing her cheek. "That will be fun again." He whispered before he lightly bit her neck, missing the blush that tainted her cheeks.

"That can't be right." The medic kept muttering as his fingers type on the keyboard. "No, that is definitely not right." His gaze turning towards Tina as he stroke his chin in thought. "Go and get Joueit'a now, Kiort."

"Why do I like the sound of that?" Tina groaned as her head hit her knees. A cold feeling entering her bones at the sight of the medic's concerned gaze.

"No, nothing that horrible!" the medic was quick to reassure her. "Just found some inconsistencies with your blood. Elevated levels of hormones and what not." Waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "Noting too stressful."

"That is good to know." Tina said as she forced air of her lungs, not realising that she had been holding her breath. Tina leaned over to whisper to Jet. "What's his name again?" Her head nodded towards the medic.

"We all just call him medic." Jet looked at her.

"You mean he doesn't have a name?" Tina was confused at this.

"I lost my memory after an explosion a few years ago. Doctoring was all I could remember." The medic grumbled as his eyes sorted hers out. "Figured that was easier to remember then anything." He smiled before he turned back around to his screen.

"That is so sad." Tina whispered as she watched him compose himself.

"Yes, but life goes on." Shrugging nonchalantly as the door opened to revealed the female that stood on the other side of it.

"What is so important that I was pulled from my sleeping mats?" The female grump at the medic as she stepped over the threshold of the door way. Moving over to stand closer to him as she watched his screen with interest.

"**Joueit'a, this is Tina. She is Werk'ia's mate.**" His head moving in the general direction that Tina sat in.

"Is that so." She glanced at the young female that sat crossed legged on the table. "So why do you need me for?" Her attention spilt between the medic and watching Jet as he purred at his mate.

"Come here and I'll show you then." The medic glared at her as Joueit'a stood with her arms crossed over her amble bust. "This is strange to my way of thinking, but not be so to you." Scratching the back of his skull as he waited for to move over to him, his fingers pointing to specific information.

"I thought you said it was not serious." Tina grasped as she stared at the two yautja's talking among themselves.

"And it's not. I just needed a female opinion that is all." the medic groused at her before turning back around. Once again entering into a quiet discussion with the female at his side. Several minutes pass before they both turned around to glance at her before spinning around to look at each other again.

"Why don't I like this feeling?" Tina whispered as she grab hold of Jet's hand for comfort.

"We want to do a scan and see what is going on in there." Joueit'a looked at Tina.

"What do you mean by that?" Fear spiked along her spine at those words. "Is there some thing wrong with me or the child I carried?" She chewed her bottom between her teeth.

"There is nothing that indicates that there is." Joueit'a soothed before she continued on. "You have elevated levels of HCG." Shaking her head at their blank stares.

"What do you mean by that?" Jet ventured on. Knowing his was starting to go out of his depth of understanding shortly.

"Not only is she pregnant..." Tina snorted at her before she quieten from the glare that Joueit'a sent to her for her interruption of her explanation. "Like I was saying, the readings show that she is pregnant but could quite possibly be carrying twins." She smiled at the stunned expression on Jets face.

"That can't be true." Tina whispered as her eyes shoot over to Jet.

"That is why we need to do a scan on you." Joueit's chuckled. "Give him a few minutes to recover."

"We are ready when she is!" The medic spoke to no one in particular. Joueit'a nodded her head before her eyes left Jet's, returning back to Tina.

"This will not hurt." Joueit'a soothed as she pushed Tina to lay back onto the table. "Might get a tingling sensation in your stomach area. Try not to panic, too much." She stated before setting an unknown article near Tina before she slipped her mask on.

"What's that?" Tina asked pointing towards the apparatus that sat near her side.

"You will see in a moment." Joueit'a murmured as her fingers flew over the keypad strapped to her wirst. "Joys of modern technology. Here we go." She tapped a few more buttons before the hologram of their child showed up near Tina.

"That thing a hologram projector." Tina was amazed at some of their technology that they had. Jet nodded at her.

"You should be starting to show within the next couple of days, I would guess." Joueit'a tapped into the fast heart rate of the child. "Good. Strong and steady. A fighter." Nodding her head in approval. Tilting her head to the side as she heard an echoing secondary heart beat. "What is this?" She struggled with this information as she scanned passed one to see the faint echoes of another.

"Stop, Joueit'a. On the womb side. There is a few small tears on the side." The medic called out. "Pull that up for me."

"What could that be from..." Jet muttered as he leaned closer to Tina.

"That would explain some things better now." Tina closed her eyes as Joueit'a pulled a long syringe out. Starting to fill it with a greenish blue liquid. "What the hell are you doing with that thing now?" Tina stared at it with horror written over her face.

"About to fix your tears." Joueit'a looked at Tina before shrugging her shoulders. "You will only feel a small prick and that is all."

"I don't care." Tina's voice pitch rose with each syllable she made.

"It will not jeopardised your child." The medic swung around. "This have to be fixed." His tone brooking no arguments from either of them.

"Why?" Her fearful eyes turning onto the medic as his mandibles pulled into a grin.

"You have a second child on the way." he crowed as he watched Jet's eyes roll up into his head before fainting.

* * *

Makes me wonder how many more surprises he can handle.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	18. How Can That Be

Hey. here is another chapter that I struggled to put together. Too many ideas, running around at present. I am definitely having a little break from this, as I have the flu and that is not very conductive to writing any coherent thoughts. So this should be my last update for a while. So I apologise in advance to everyone that some things are unavoidable at times. If I some how manage to piece a decent chapter together, of course, I will not hesitate to place it up. Just thought to warn everyone and I started to get cursed because there was no updates.

**Lotus Blossom88:** _Yes, twins. Oh the joy of having not one but two waking you during the night. Good Boy, Jet!_

**GypsyWitchBaby:** _Well, we know one is girl. I am unsure what the other is at present. Keeps hiding from me. I seem to be handing out the one liners a lot._

**Dragonfiz:** _Here is the next chapter to feed your growing hunger. Enjoy!_

The disclaimer was eaten by my dog. Or was that my assignment. Either way, they're both gone!

* * *

Chapter 18: How Is Can That Be.

Holding her closer as he peered up at the intricate design of his ceiling. He purred with his contentment as Tina snuggled deeper into his side. Her unbound hair brushing along his cheek as he felt her nose rubbed into his chest, as her lips pulled into a smile. His name on her lips as she threw her arm over his waist. Happiness and pleasure danced along his spine as his hand rested lightly on her gently swelling stomach, the fluttering movements of his children could be felt within. Light for now that they had the room to move but it would be some thing different when it came to be the end of her pregnancy. His stomach fluttering along with the movements as Jet tried to contained his enjoyment that he was feeling. He could not describe the overwhelming feelings that flooded his system. But he was quite happy to lay here and enjoy this peaceful time with his chosen mate.

A frown marred his brow as he thought on this. He would have to ask Tina to be his life partner but how would one ask another to be that some one? He pondered on this for a while before he realised that Tina was stirring in her sleep. Her mouth opening as her body arched in a full stretched out position. Her lips smacking together before she snorted through her nose. Opening his mandibles as he inhaled the scent that was solely hers alone. He purred deeply within his chest as he rubbed her sides in an attempt to waken her up from her slumber. He could already tell that morning had arrived. He was having trouble keeping his excitement to himself.

"Tina..." He called gently as he poked her yet again. "Wake up." He shook her shoulder, making her bury that much more firmly against his side. Jet signed as he stared down into her face.

"Nine more minutes." Tina swatted at the annoyance that was waking her rudely from her comfortable sleep. She just wished that it came with a snooze button.

"That is what you said nine minutes ago." Jet whined as he poked into her ribs again. "Wake up now."

"Me sleep now." Tina huffed as she cracked a glaring eye at him. "Leave me alone and you might live to see tomorrow." She growled before she closed her eye again. Her head turning into his warm skin.

"We should be nearing the planet." Jet shook her shoulders.

"You really have a death wish." She mumbled before she flipped over onto her back. Her eyes snapping opening when she felt him moving on the bed. "Okay, okay. I'm awake, happy now?" Her right brow lifted as she glanced at the bouncing male. "What has you so fired up this morning?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. What she wouldn't do for a decent cup of coffee this early in the morning.

"Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying?" He mocked at her before he stood up to stretch the kinks out of his muscles. Shaking his limbs to loosen them for the coming day. He slowly cracked his bones back into place as Tina cringed at the sound of it happening.

"Can't you go and do that some where else?" She complained before swing her feet over the side of the bed. Gazing down at the sudden steep drop to the metal floor. "That is kinda of freaky, hearing you doing that here!" her hand resting on her protruding belly before she launched herself from the bed to land softly on her feet.

"Tina." Jet scolded softly as he watched her move from the bed to the floor. He understood but that did not mean that he had to like it.

"What?" She groused as she raised wide eyes at him. "I didn't do nothing!" She retorted before she made her way over to the bathing area.

"I know. It just hard to watch you do that." Jet shook his head at her dismissive expression on her face.

"I'll let it go for now but I would really kill for a hot cuppa of coffee, right about now." Tina shouted from her little area. A knowing smirk on her face as she heard him shuffle around in their living area.

"I don't know why you drink that stuff, willingly." Jet snorted at her as he heaped some into her favourite mug that he had manage to collect for her. 'This stuff is horrible." He stuck his tongue to get his point across.

"And that is why you don't drink it and I do." Tina smiled at him as she took her cup from his hand. Blowing a little bit before she took a sip, pleasure written over her face as the black gold slid down her throat to rest in her stomach. "Bath room is free." She raised her eye brow at his snort.

"I would never have guessed." His sarcastic reply made her smile at the fact that she now knew that she was rubbing off on him.

"Sarcasm never becomes you, dear." She laughed at the grunt that she received for her efforts.

- - - -

"You never said that it would work like that." The voice snarled out in the quiet of the room. "What must I do to bring him to his knees, knowing that I am the better one." The footstep getting heavier with each moment that passed.

"You could always..." The voice stopped short from the quelling glare that he was receiving. "All I meant..." He attempted again.

"You meant nothing." He snapped. "There has to be a way?" His mandibles clicked with his thoughts. He could always go through the daughter but that would never work, unless, his eyes lighting up with the solution to his problem.

"What have you got planned now, Ouyp'erie." The voice drawled from the door way, making the two males snapped around at the new comer.

"Nothing that would concern you, Kolian." Ouyp'erie smiled eerily at him before turning back around to the other male that stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "We will finish this up at another convenient time." Bowing his head before turning back towards Rocket. "I pray that you have a safe hunting trip." With a swish of his cloak, he left the room with a stunned Rocket staring at his departing form. His brow pulled into the confusing thoughts that plagued him now.

- - - - -

"Ssh, close your eyes." Jet whispered into Tina's ear as he pulled her tightly into his embrace. "You have nothing to fear from me of all people." His hands ran along her back, making her moan with the tingling nerves.

"I know that." She signed as she struggled to keep her eyes tightly closed. "I just don't like surprises." She grumbled into his chest.

"We're almost there." His chest moved with his compressed laughter. "So you are saying..." he teased before one of her hands slapped over his mandibles.

"I deny all knowledge of that statement that you were to about to uttered." her voice prim as she stumbled over some thing in her path.

"Are you ready?" Jet whispered into her ear before he turned her around from his chest. "Open and see, sweet!" Jet crowed with the pleasure of hearing her audible grasp before her hands went shakily to her mouth. Moisture clinging to her lashes as she turned her eyes up on him.

"You did this?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, Jet!" She threw her arms around his waist as she struggled to keep her emotions at bay. Happiness filled her heart as she opened her mouth up to whispered "I love you." before she dissolved into huge sobs.

* * *

Wonder what the surprise was? So please review.

Until next time, have a good one! ;D


	19. Home Is Where The Heart Lays

Yes, I know I should be shot for taking so long but I honestly had a mid chapter memory block. The ones where you are happily typing away and then nothing. The whole sentence is gone. Zero words is sitting there. In a flash of a second it was gone, never to be seen again. The whole flaming thing is staring at me and I am saying to myself, I know what I was meant to write but what was it again. I had the whole chapter written out in my head. So in fact that was the only trouble I had with it. I am really sorry if it did not turn out quite right. As it is slightly different to what I had originally intended for this part. Confusion should bound once more again as I waded myself out of this trouble again. *Sighs deeply* So yeah a lot of fun for me, NOT. Enough of my whining about mid chapter blocks and lost stories. Onto this near impossible story of not wanting to be completed.

**GypsyWitchBaby:** _Yeah, who knew but Me that is. Evilness is definitively on its way._

**Zarthor:** _Well yeah. She does have family still living but that in itself might be another story. May or maybe not. We will see with that. All whisperings lead some where even if it is a dead end._

**8yume:**_ Nice guess. Here, have a cookie for your trouble. I think that was the original plan but something happened and a beam me up scotty moment happened for all of my troubles. _

Wow, 50 reviews. I am absolutely floored at this. I was not expecting this. I thought I would be happy with 20 odd reviews. But this is clearly better. So thanks a bunch to everyone that took the time to read and review. Even if I have been slow at times. So enough of my gushing.

**Disclaimer was for my dinner tonight. I think that is why it escape again. Maybe I should just go and get Jet to hunt it down for me!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Home Is Where The Heart Lays.

Jet glanced down at the tiny female that was wrapped around his waist. Of all the things she could have done, he was most surprised at seeing her tear drenched eyes as she peered up at him from under her lashes, making him purr soothingly at her. His hands lightly running along her shoulders before drifting down her back to rest upon her widening hips. Curling his fingers ever so slightly as he felt her gentle sigh against his chest. Ducking his head down with the desire to nuzzled his mandibles into her hair, before inhaling her sweet perfume of motherhood that she wore so very well. A low rumbling in his chest as he continued to stroke her lower back with his talons. His body filling with contentment as Tina snuggled more deeply into his side. Her arms tightening that bit more as he felt the light weight of her head on his chest again. Her stomach shifting to the side of his body as she struggled to be more comfortable in her position. A breathy sigh of contentment passing her lips as her eyes closed in the comforting embrace that she found herself in.

"Of course, we need to place only the finishing touches but..." His voice trailed off as his attention was riveted to the slow moving protrusion of a limb. A sense of protectiveness flooding through his system as the sharp edge showed through her dress before subsiding to only leave the smooth material behind in its awake. "I look forward to the day they are born!" He whispered as his hand ran lightly over the slight bump of her swelling stomach.

"No more then I do." Tina sighed at him before she nuzzled back into his chest before turning her eyes back into the open doorway. "So is there we are living now?" Raising her brows at the slight movement of his head. Her eyes searched around the milling Yautja's that occupied the corridor that they stood in.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to fear here." Jet chuckled at her blank expression.

"What do you mean by that?" Tina crossed her arms underneath her amble growing breasts. Wincing when she felt a limb being shoved up under her rib cage. "Get out, already." She muttered as she placed her hand gently on the aggravation that was her child. Digging her fingers into the offended area, praying that would get the demon's little limbs out from under her ribs. A light frown marring her brow as it refused to be moved but in fact had settle deeper into the region, making Tina groan before she gave up. Her attention now diverted from the brewing argument that Jet could feel in the atmosphere.

"What's wrong now?" Jet sniggered under his breath at the frustrating look that she held on her face. The corners of her mouth slightly more down turned then usual as her hand rested on the bulge in where her ribs were usually housed.

"Try having something stuck up under your ribs and tell me, if it's comfortable." Tina snapped out as she once more placed her hand on the offending bulge. She was not even that big but she was feeling very annoyed with the world at present. Sighing, once again, as she shook her head. "I just don't know what to do any more?" She voiced softly.

"I think I can recommend a thing or two." Jet smirked at her look of outraged as his hands spanned along her waist. He could feel the flow of blood through her veins with each beat that her heart pumped around her body. Bending down as his mandibles traced along her jaw line, his tongue sneaking out for quick tastes of her glowing skin. "Motherhood definitely agrees with you, Tina." Her body sagging into his arms from his words alone. He could barely contained the shudder that ran along his body at her easy acceptance.

"I have no idea of what you are on about!" Tina giggled before her own hands made an exploratory discovery of their own. A groan ripping out of his throat as her soft hands skipped along the hem of his loin cloth. "Oh, this could be very fun indeed." A small knowing smirk lingered on her lips before she bit them. Soothing her tongue over the bottom lip to heighten the glossy moisture look of them. Making Jet groan forcibly from it before he pulled her flushed his growing hardness.

"You are a wicked woman, Tina." Jet stilled her hands as his gaze flickered out into the milling hallway. "And we better move it to some where else less public." He crooned into her ear as he growled playfully at the light dusting of red on her cheeks as she remember their last public display.

"Oh my..." Tina muttered as she shakingly fanned the heat from her face. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the primitive male that held her so tightly against him. "You can really talk." Her voice sounding a little too breathless for her liking. She really needed to get a grip on her raging hormones if she was to survive her first night on the clan ship.

"Don't worry, Tina. I don't bite." Jet snapped his teeth at her before sticking his tongue out in a very much human gesture of wiggling it at her. "Too hard." Cocking his head to the side at the sound of her disbelieving snort.

"Yeah." Her eyes danced merrily at their little cat and mouse game that they had engaged in. "I have the scars to prove it." Her fingers played with her throat as she tilted it to the side before sending a scorching glance from under her lashes at him. Her body heating up from his own returned scorching glance that he was sending her.

"We'll see about that." He muttered before wrapping Tina more firmly into his arms. Growling in positive delight as her body wiggled just the right way enticingly before he scooped her up in his arms. Flaring his mandibles before drawing her face closer to his for a kiss that he was aching to give her among other pleasant surprises.

- - - - -

"I thought you said that they would be here directly." Star paced along the carpet, her eyes glued to the door in front of her.

"Well, he was showing her their new living quarters, Mother." Scream looked bored as she waited with the impatience of youth.

"They could be hours away." Rocket complaint from his seat. "And where is the old man anyway?" His foot swinging in the air as he sprawled out in it.

"I am no where." Kane glared at his son. "And stop that now. It is annoying." His hand held up to stop further discussions. "What?" His eyes flaring at his mate as she glared at him from across the room.

"Did you have to let him go?'' She hissed at him from under her breath. "You know that dinner in not that far away." Shaking her head at him as he tilted it to the side. Hiding the smile that threaten to spread at the fieriness that was his Star.

"I thought it no harm. As he is full grown now." His meaning not lost on her as she struggled to keep her mandibles from curling in distaste.

"I know." She sighed before her gazed turned to her other pups in the room. She knew that she would have to let them go at some stage but it was just so hard. Her hand brushing lightly over the future ones that were on their way.

"Just think about these ones." Kane strode across the room to take his mate into his arms. It was not exactly unheard of, to have feeling for one's mate, just the depths themselves varied. He struggled inside himself for what seemed an eternity to him. "You know that no matter what, I will always love you." His mandibles brushed along her crown before he traced them along her own in a kiss.

"When did you go so human on me?" Star teased her warrior. She was secretly delighted that he had found the inner strength to know that love itself was not a weakness but was in fact, a strength. It seemed that their culture was moving with the times and not held so tightly to the old ways.

"Fine then." He rolled his eyes at her. "But it still stands." His eyes dancing at the loving look that her eyes flared with. "I would never turn human, but they do have some nice ideas." Kane murmured seductively into her ear as he felt his crotch tightening at her swaying hips.

"And why are you praising the prey species, then father." Rocket scoffed at them. "They are nothing but trophies for the females to behold my gloriousness." With that he walked out of the room, leaving a stunned audience behind.

"Does he have to be my brother?" Scream muttered as she felt anger bite along her veins at what had passed out of Rocket's mouth.

"Hmm." Kane narrowed his eyes at his son's departing back. Not all bode well on this ship if that was anything to go by.

"What is wrong with him. He should be glad that Jet never heard any of that." Scream turned her teary eyes over to her parents. "What are we to do?" She whispered at them before her head turned back towards the door and the laughing couple that were entering.

"Nothing for now." Star stated firmly before turning a cool gaze onto her other wayward son.

* * *

So yeah, leave ya thought at the green button and I will get back to ya.

So until next time, have a brilliant one! ;D


	20. I Am Prime Meat, Hide Me!

I know I should be shot and hung and quarter and all the really nasty things that happens to authors when they don't update quick enough. But don't despair too much, I have a really good excuse. You see, I am playing this realllly addictive game called the Sims and time just flew pass me without me knowing it. So yes, I have in fact been to Sim heaven for a little while and have plans to return back there after I finish up loading this. I am currently conducting an experiment and I had just pulled myself away for a little while. SO blame the makers of Sims for releasing a reallllly excellent family entertainment game and also my sicko friend for introducing me to them. So either way, updates will be slow in coming and only when the urge hits me. SO sit back and enjoy this little interlude.

**GpysyWitchBaby:** _Yes, he has not quite finished with being that. I figured they were like all normal married couples and have their sweet moments at the most improper times. I am so looking forward to embarrassing my children when they get older._

**Lotus Blossom88:** _Her time is drawing closer. I can't wait for that either._

**Zarsthor:** _I didn't realise that my tendencies to speak like that was showing through into my writing. It sounded normal enough to me when I did read it out as I have the tendency of doing to make sure that people to could understand it. But thank you for pointing that out._

I think the disclosure is some where but my care factor ain't here. It's not like we know who owns what and how much and what they are up to now. Including the people that they are doing. Welcome to the era where privacy is only an illusion that will get you in trouble! Okay, that is my gripe done for now. Feel free to skip this stuff and hit the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20: I Am Prime Meat, Hide Me!

Tina smothered the groan that was building in her chest as yet another male walked passed her. She withheld her natural instinct to roll her eyes as his purring was turned into her direction before he continued on his chosen path to whatever direction he was heading. Her head making gentle enough contact with the wall behind her as she leaned back against it. Her cursing could not be heard by no one that was close enough to her in the over crowded hallway as her energy levels grew lower still. Sighing through her mouth as she waited impatiently for Jet to return back to her. Her hand resting lightly on the moving bump, a tired smile pulling at her lips as she felt one of her children decided to make her bladder a trampoline.

"Why are you standing there?" Scream sidled up to rest next to her. Curiosity was written in her face as Tina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I have no idea." Her cheeks ballooning out before a gush of wind was heard. Shaking her head as another male purred at her. "I don't think I will ever get use to that." Her eyes closing as she nodded over to the growing crowds.

"It does seem a bit busy." Scream rubbed under her chin as her eyes gazed at the milling crowd in front. "Is it always like this?" Tilting her head to the side as she glanced at Tina out of the corner of her eye.

"Only lately." Tina shrugged her shoulder before she rubbed her hand over her protruding stomach. Almost groaning as her back started to ache from stand on her feet for too long. "I think I will sit down for a while." She muttered as she searched the area before sliding down the wall to rest on her haunches. Her tiredness showing more now that she was relaxing.

"Do you know how much longer?" Scream eyed the pregnant woman before growling at the approaching couple. "She is mine!" Her eyes flaring before her fingers curled inwards a bit. Her muscles coiling in readiness for an attack.

"Scream." Tina scolded her before nodding at the approaching Medic. "It is fine."

"Why are you on the ground?" Medic asked as he scanned her through his mask. Nodding his head as everything appeared to be fine with the sucklings inside. "**Not much room.**" He muttered before turning towards his assistant.

"**No.**" Scream snarled as she shook her head fiercely at them.

"**Yes.**" Medic stood over the smaller female. His muscles bunching together as he struggled to withhold the roar that was building at her defiance. He smirked at her behind his mask.

"**NO.**" Scream crossed her arms over her chest before drawing her mandibles in closer to her body. A sure sign of her being more then annoyed with the male in front of her. "**Stop being a stubborn ass.**" She spat at him.

"**And you stop being an interfering mother.**" Medic snarled lowly at her as he stepped up in front of her. Puffing his chest out as he did.

"**I am no such thing**." Scream hissed at him as her head landed in the middle of his chest. Her amber eyes snapping angrily up at him. "**You will not hurt her.**"

"**You know nothing female.**" He scolded her as he bent down to her. "**I have to...**" Turning his head slightly at the sound of the discreet cough behind him. Bowing his head before stepping away from Scream, a smile pulled at his mandibles at the blush that stained her cheeks. _A maiden_, he thought, in turn, which shocked him. He had not thought about a female in such a long time. His discontentment being growled out loud for all to hear.

"**Then explain it to me, male.**" Scream sneered at him as she watched him back away from her.

"Will you two just speak plain English?" Tina harrumphed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Annoyance written over her face as she glared at the two Yautjas that were fighting over her like she was a piece of prime meat. "I can't understand either of you!" She growled low in the back of her throat. Making them look at her with surprise as she did so.

"I had no idea that you could do that!" Scream crouched down as her eyes scanned over the small female.

"I live with your brother." Tina shrugged her shoulder at that as if to say that it was no big deal.

"Oh yeah." Scream chortled before glaring at Medic and the syringe that he held in his hand. "And what in hell do you think you're doing?" She snapped as she grabbed onto his upper arm. Tensing as she felt the muscle flex instinctively at her touch.

"It is a vitamin shot." Medic glared at her. His green eyes hardening as he pointedly glanced at her restraining hand. "She needs them for the young that she carries." His sneered at Scream before administering the shot that Tina needed. "That should be better now." He purred at Tina before he stood back up.

"Was that all?" Tina narrowed her eyes at him. A strange sensation tingled along her spine as her eyes grew more droopy. She could feel how her bodily systems were shutting down against her will.

"What have you done?" Scream snarled as she bolted from her seating position into his face. Her mandibles flaring as she growled continuously within her chest. Her hand reaching for one of his mandibles. Grasping as Medic caught her hand in one of his massive ones.

"I did nothing but help her sleep." he muttered as he pulled her tightly against his chest. A sneer in his eyes as he glanced down at the top of her breasts. He could feel his manhood stirred from its dormant state as he torn his eyes to rest them on her amber ones.

"Then why?" Scream whisper. A tingling sensation dancing along her spine as she continued to glanced at the medic in front of her. Her mind taking in the strong details of his form and sheer muscle mass that he carried. She could not believe that she had never noticed before now. Shaking her head to clear the image from her head.

"Jet's request." He stated before he turned her lose. Flicking his eyes over her before turning around at the roar of challenge made. Groaning at the scent of sweetness filling the air. Mating season was upon them. Collecting himself as he marched himself back into his healing room. He could only wait now for the males to appear before him to heal their wounds before they went about on their hunts for new mates. He ran a hand down his face. Rather doing that then bash a few heads in to relieve the tension that was now in his body.

* * *

Review and feed the starving artists.

So until next time, have a good one! :D


	21. Never Say The Word And You Won't Die!

I am apoligising in advance for this chapter update. At present, I have a very dear friend of mine who is dying in the hospital. So until further notice all of my stories will be placed on hold for a certain period of time. It is uncertain on when they will go but my heart goes out to every one else that is dealing with what I am dealing with. Please forgive me but this is something I have to do. So please feel free to read and review.

Lotus Blossum88: There is always something happening to them. She is starting to feel the weight of her children.

Can you believe that it has already been 20 chapters and a few of them the disclaimer is missing. Refresh your memory on chapter one for the disclaimer.

* * *

**Chapter 21:** _**Never Say The Word And You Won't Die!**_

Jet growled as his eyes danced along the male in front of him. His frustration levels peak to an all new level of anger as he snorted through his nasal cavity at the dim witted pup. Harden his eyes further as he shook his head before slamming his heel onto the calf of his student. Making him screeched at the sudden streak of pain that filled that area.

"**What was that for?**" Jet snapped through his mandibles. Cracking his knuckles as he bent his fingers to help relieve the tension that building in his hand.

"**I don't know!**" The male stammered before he was slammed to the ground by the much more experienced warrior.

"**Would you like to clarify that for future references.**" Jet boiled slowly as he watched the others gather around the class. He could clearly see the uneasiness of the student as he struggled to decide on whether to salvage what little pride he had left.

"**I don't know.**" He hissed out lowly as his head this time thumped against the floor.

"**Watch your back and stance at all times.**" Jet snapped out as his eyes roved over all the eagerly bobbing heads. Shaking his own head at them, deciding to split them into groups would be easier for his building headache. At least this way, he could study which was better suited for the warrior class or not.

"You don't have to be so harsh." Kane glanced over at his son as he tapped the shoulder and hand of a student.

"I was not." He sniffed as he plainly denied the accusation. His gaze darting over to his father before he slammed his foot onto the in-step. Howling filled the room as the youngest member hopped on the spot.

"If you say so." Disbelief lining his voice as he shrugged his shoulder at him with indifference lining his face.

"Not you too." Jet grouched as his temper took a fiery skyward turn.

"I was not implying anything." Kane snarled in warning as he saw the veins bulge out of Jet's neck. "You were doing that all on your own."

"I didn't do anything that she did not ask for." Jet stop short as his eyes widen at this fact. A knowing smirk on Kane's face as he strolled over to Jet.

"And so does the truth reveals." Kane tilted his head for a moment. Drawing a deep breath into his lungs. "Have you been listening to the rumours on this vessel?" His brow ridge lifted as Jet shook his head negatively.

"Should I?" He was clearly unconcerned with the gossipers. He had better things to do with his time than waste energy on finding the latest juicy titbit of some one on board. "That is for females!" Jet dismissed the reasoning behind the comment.

"Maybe you should get out more." Kane looked over at the younger Yautja that was in a choke hold. Shaking his head as he breathed deep through his nose, a deep rumbling emitting from his chest. "I am getting too old for this." Kane huffed out from under his breath.

"Just think, you have a new pup to deal with yet." Jet smirked before he turned away to face the literal bouncing Yautja in front of him. His head following the quivering body, his eyes narrowing down as a offish scent filled his nasal cavity.

"You will not survive the coming rising!" His eyes rolled up into the back of his head before he feel to the ground in an unconscious state.

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice boomed out over the room as everyone halted in their own activities to stare in awe at the newer comer to the training rooms.

_She did not know where she was, but the lush grass felt divine against her naked back as the smell of the floral scents filled the atmosphere, making her sigh in the contentment. Running her small hand over her ever expanding belly, a blade of grass tickling the edges of her nose as she wrinkled them up. Her eyes drifted back towards the blue sky as she recalled this lovely place the one other time that she had needed it then._

_She had no clue as to where he could had been, he swore that he would be back in time for the coming eating hour but he had yet to rear his head in her direction. Her stomach growled in hunger as she glanced over at the pot that held the simmering food. She needed to feed to her suckling soon. She bent slightly as one gave a rather hard kick to her ribs, she glanced down to catch the foot sliding under from under her ribs. She chuckled softly as she gently caressed her belly, crooning at the developing young. She would be so glad to have her own body back as she felt a sudden urge to use the trees within sight._

_She was definitely looking forward to the time where she could cuddle up to Jet in bed without having this huge mountain of flesh in front of her. She could call it a watermelon, but she was thinking more of basketball as the skin held tightly over her expanded stomach area. It absolutely amazed her that her body could stretch that far. She just hope that she would be at least semi normal after her massive terrors were born. She shifted again onto her side. It was most uncomfortable and she would be glad to complain to Jet, just as soon as he returned._

_Her eyes turned back towards the dulling overcast sky as she felt the drops caress her skin making her shiver as she search for the shelter that they had built together. Her fear mounting at the fact that she could no longer see it or any thing else for that matter. All her brain was registering blackness but she was still conscience. Her brow marred as shadows formed to reveal the angel of death himself. She cold feel a distinct cold to the atmosphere as she ran her hands along her arms._

"_Don't worry, I will not harm you nor the future young that you carry." His deep guttural voice caressed over her hearing. Her brows pulled down in thought as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. "I mean you no harm." He tried again. Clearly starting to get annoyed with the small female human. He had forgotten how tiny they could really get. Especially the females of that species. He shook his head, he would never understand the fixation that the Yautja males held for the human females. He did not think it was their size, she barley reached his waist as it was._

"_I don't understand what you mean." Her voice garbled as she stumbled over her adopt language, making it a complete mockery of it. Making him heave a heavy sigh from what she had just stated. He really detested that primitive language called English. Holding the urge to stick his tongue out._

"_No harm will come to you or your future offspring." His throat raw from her native language._

"_Why would you say that?" Her eyes clear but still held a temporal blinkers over them._

"_One knows these things." He chuckled as her confusion deepen further at his words. _

"_So are you like some mystical creature that only comes in my dreams?" She folded her arms over her chest as she arched a single brow at what she estimated to be his position._

"_Depending on who are talking too?" He cryptically replied as he step forward. "You will hunt for the one that is lost to you." _

"_Now, I don't like you." Tina snarled out as she uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the creature that she could not see, making her more frustrated in the situation._

"_Very quick to defend verbally." He purred at her, his voice like creamy chocolate as he started to circle around her. "But are you able to defend the one you love physically when the time comes? Could you allow your beating heart to be placed instead of his?" _

"_I thought you said that no harm would become of me." Her voice small as she cringed away from the coldness that seemed to want to swallow her whole. She cold feel her very life essence being drained as they spoke._

"_Did I say that!" He laughed at her own naivety. "So innocent." His talons traced along her pale cheeks as he watched in fascination as tears leaked out the corner of her eyes. Turning her cheek when she felt something wet touch her cheek._

"_Don't" She begged as she turned her head further away. "Who are you?" She whispered. She wished once again that she had her sight._

"_I don't think you would like that now." He chuckled before he stepped away from her. "Many have called upon my name in the throws of death." He smirked as he could tell that his statement threw her into confusion once again. "Never say the word and you won't die!" _

Tina snapped awake from her dreaming state, her eyes blurringly glanced around the room to take in where she was. Her hand travelled straight to her slight bump that held her children safely with in. She could shake the feeling that she was being as she turned her head towards the door to see that Jet filled the door way with his massive bulk. She breathed the small sigh of relief as he stepped closer to their sleeping mats.

"What is wrong?" He asked as he bent his knee to rest it on the bed. His eyes searching over her sweaty face as he shifted a stray hair behind her ear.

"Nothing." She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes in silent thanks before peeling one open to look back at him. "Why do you ask?" She was loving the feel of his heart thumping in his chest.

"You yelled." His brow ridge draw together as he thought this over.

"I do it all the time." She laughed as she smoothed her finger tips over his fore head. Marvelling at the sheer size of it. Before she trailed her fingers into his hair. Wrapping a strand around her finger as she lightly tickled his scalp, making him purr deeply from the attention of her hand.

"You might want to stop that." He growled low in his throat.

"Now, why would I want to do that for?" She whispered before trailing her tongue up his chest. Gently nipping the spot between the junction in his neck. Turning his purr into a light growl.

"Do you know what you are doing, female?" His growled deeply within his chest as he cracked his eye to peer down at the minx that laid in his arms. Moving very quickly as he flipped her over onto her back, dragging her beneath his body as his mandibles opened to run through her hair. "Hmm, much better." He murmured before his tongue sneaked out of his mouth to moisten along her neck before allowing his teeth to worry the softness.

"Oh my." Tina shivered as his breath licked along her sensitive nerves. Her eye lids drooping to half way as she glanced at the flexing muscles. Smacking her lips together as another hot shard of desire sizzled along her spine to settle in the pit of her stomach. Feeling her breasts swell as his fingers worried her nipples into hard points.

"Told you to be careful." He chuckled before groaning at her nimble fingers as they brushed over the knots that held the cloth to his hips. "Are you trying to kill me?" He panted as her fingers skimmed along his ever growing length. He felt the warm atmosphere slice over him before he was embraced by her tiny hand.

"Little ole me." Tina smirked up at him before he jerked away from her hands. "I couldn't hurt a big strapping male like you now!" Her quickly indrawn breath signalled her surprised as she felt his claws gently skimmed along her moisten opening.

"Oh, yes." Jet growled long and low as he drew her overly sweeten scent into his nasal cavity. "Definitely you." He smirked as his flexed his hips to seat himself inside her tight flesh. A strangled groaned forcing its way passed his constricted throat.

"Jet." Tina head thrashed on the pillows in the sharp pleasure of his sudden entry. Her feet tracing along his calves in encourage for him to start on the journey that would lead them both to fulfilment.

* * *

So until more happier times, please have a good one! ;D


	22. Hold Me Tight

Here everyone. Here is a new installment with this series. Please read and review!

Don't own predator or anything else for that matter.

* * *

Chapter 22: Hold Me Tight.

Tina was too afraid of what might happen in her sleep. She knew that deep down that she would have to tell Jet about her surreal dream that she had. But still... She shook her head as she banished it from her mind. She would never fully understand their culture but she could get the gist of what they stood for. And she could honestly respect that. Running her hand over her stomach as she tried to sooth the growing suckling within. She was not really enjoying being this big, but damn, was she ever going to see her own feet again.

She had taken to walking around bare footed when she could no longer see her swelling ankles and swollen feet. She knew that she was not at her best presentation but she really hope that he would appreciate what her body was doing to bring his children to this world. She sighed as she tried to roll over but instead was doing an impression of a turtle on her back. She seriously thought of making a flapping seal noise just to amuse herself as she flopped helplessly on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Scream stood over at the door watching the tiny human writhing on the floor.

"What does it like look?" Tina snapped back as she struggled to raise her upper torso from the floor to glance more directly at Scream.

"Some type of impression of something..." She sniggered as Tina growled low in her throat, cursing under breath that she had nothing to throw at the frustrating female.

"Well, I blame your brother for the position that I am in." Tina crossed her arms under her breast as she allowed her head to flop back to the floor.

"What did he do, wrestle you down to the mats?" Scream's brows rose at this thought. No male that she knew would harm a pregnant female, no matter the species. Life was too precious to have it thrown away.

"Nothing like that." Tina flapped her hand at her. Before she gently stroked her ever increase girth. "These little bundle of not so amusing joys." She closed her eyes as she felt an elbow working its way into her ribs yet again. "Oh no, you don't." Her hand settling on the limb as she gently stuck her fingers into her skin.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Scream tilted her head to the side as she vividly watch Tina deal with her unborn pups. "That looks very painful."

"It ain't." Shaking her head as she continued to gently murmur in the vain hopes that they would settle down for at least a little while. "Well, most parts they are fine." She chuckled softly as she felt one of them turn over, making her groan as she felt the added pressure on her spinal cord. "but they can weight a tonne some times."

"Well our pups are not exactly small like the humans are." Scream continued staring at the slowly moving bulges that showed through her skin.

"Why are you asking these questions?" Tina rose her brow at the deep slash of colour on Scream's cheeks. "Okay, spill it!" Her voice clipped out as she struggled to hide the mirth that was biding its time in her chest.

"What do you mean by spill it?" Scream looked confused for a moment. Tina rolled her eyes, that for such advanced primitive species that visited earth so much, they were not all up on the wording.

"Tell all, reveal your secret." Tina thought for a moment but she could not come up with any better descriptions. "So who is the stud muffin that you have your eyes on?" Tina chuckled at the blazing blush.

"It is no one." Scream stammered as her mind instantly conjured up Medic. "Of little importance, anyway." Her fingers brushed along her skirt to wipe the non-existent fluff from it.

"So, let me get this right." Tina drummed her fingers on her stomach as her brows drew tightly together in thought. "You have the hots for some one but he is of no importance." She mumbled over again just to make sure that it sounded right to her. Her gaze quickly drawn to the female as she moved closer. "Nope, still doesn't make sense to me!" Tina chuckled at the confused look upon Scream's face.

"What do you mean by that?" Scream was very baffled by the female that her brother had chosen. A feeling of distrust entered her heart at the look of mischievous of the other female's face.

"All I was saying that it was not making sense. And asking for you to clarify that statement for me to better understand your culture." Tina smiled sweetly at her as she folded her arms once again across her belly. A sigh of contentment on her lips as the sucklings slowed in their movements. Being lulled to sleep by her rapid heart rate. "Ah, that is better." She rubbed her hand over them as she whispered lullaby to them.

"You are a highly strange female!" Scream was amused at Tina and her actions towards the sucklings.

"No. I just don't have the ability to purr all day long at them." She settled her body into a more comfortable position. "Anyway, you were explaining the concepts of courtship of your species. I have a strange feeling that I am able to find this very fascinating." She covered her mouth with her hand as she struggled to bite back the yawn that was threatening to escape.

"Are you sure, that you will be able to keep your eyes open long enough to find out?" Scream teased as she settled herself onto the floor. Her gaze flickering around the room unheeded this time. She smiled at the changes that Tina had done to personalised the room.

"Keep me entertained and that just might happened." Poking her tongue out before she continued on. "So why me?"

"Why not?" Scream tilted her head again. Tina swore that Scream was going to be stuck in that position if she continued to do with every question that she asked.

"You have your mother to talk." Tina glanced over towards the door. "So why the pathetic human?" She asked as her eyes went downcast as the question left her mouth.

* * *

"Why you little harlot!" The voice snarled as he stuck her along her cheek. Tears spring to her eyes as she felt the warm drip of her blood as her claws dug into her skin before he released for a moment. "Can't you get anything right." His voice deepen as he snarled his continued displeasure with the female in front of him.

"It wasn't my fault." She sobbed as he forced her to her knees in front of him, a leering smile touching his cruel features.

"But it was meant to be your body." his fingers traced along her jaw before he fisted his hand into her long dreads. "Must I remind you that you belong to me." He snipped at her as he leaned down into her face.

"I swear." She pleaded with her eyes as her gazed watched his other hand reached for her top. "I'll try harder." Her mouth hung open as she felt the delicious tingle of his fingers circling around her nipple.

"Diamina, Diamina." He crooned softly before snapping her head back to look at him in his face. "You are mine until he says otherwise. I own you, body and soul." With that, he threw her head forward. Stepping away from her as he gather some thing that laid on the table in front of him more firmly into his hand.

"I'm sorry." She begged as she spied the handle of the whip. "I promise to do better." She stammered as she closed her eyes to the hatred that blazed in his.

"Don't worry, my dear." He chuckled as she shivered as his softly spoken words. "Everything will be more pleasant in the morning." Her head snapped up at this, he was toying with her. She could feel the truth in it. "For me that is." He chuckled at her shocked expression.

"No, anything but that." She murmured under her breath. Her voice disappearing with the fear levels raising in her system. Knowing that he could smell them from a mile away.

"Desist now. And what a tasty morsel you have brought me today?" A new voice interjected in the situation. She did not know who this was, but he was awfully dark and tall. She turned her eyes back to the floor.

"Yes, my lord." he bowed before moving back into the shadows.

"You smell exquisite." His hot breath brushed along her neck. She tried to hold the grasp that spilled from her dry lips. She did not know that he had moved so quickly across the room. Or that his presences could be so over powering to her scents. "I do love how they tremble." He chuckled before he pulled her up from the floor.

"But she is mine." He cried out as he watch his Lord manhandle his female.

"She is too beautiful to be marred from the flogging that you seem so intent on giving her." His fingers caressed her neck as his head lowered to smell her scent.

So you what is your suggestion on punishment then for failure, my lord?" His brow rose at the shooting anger that he was receiving.

"A little bit of fun for the both of us, is in order, I think." His mandibles traced along her collar bone before she yelp at the sharpness of his teeth as he nipped her. "Then she will be send to do what she was originally meant to do. I will destroy that family line if I have too." He snarled before he bite into her with some ferocity. Her scream echoing off the walls as she struggled to contain the fear that was building inside of her.

* * *

Scream looked at the female with what she knew was a dumb founded expression. Didn't Tina realised how much she meant to this family that she was clearly pregnant with...She snickered at the thought of her impatient brother becoming a father. It was the most hilarious thought she had, but she didn't think that Tina would appreciate the sentiment behind it. Shrugging her shoulders as she struggled to put into words what she meant.

"It's alright. I understand." Tina muttered before she squeezed her eyes shut against the building tears.

"No. I don't think you do." Scream held onto her shoulder gently. "It is strange situation that we are in." Her eyes clouding over for a moment. "I'm finding it hard to say..." She stopped with a frustrated look on her face.

"Well , I know spitting it out usually helps." Tina laughed as confusion filled her face this time.

"You will get use to it." Jet stated from the door way as his gaze raked over Tina. "I had too." Shooting a look over to Tina that made her toes curled at the promise that he held in his eyes for later.

"Go away. Girl talk." Tina giggled as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Flapping his hand in her direction at the purely human words. "Medic said you needed much rest." He eyed the growing protrusion that were evidently his pups.

"And you have him so far gone..." Scream murmured before she sat up straighter. The back of her neck prickled before a deep swirling sensation started in the pit of her stomach and quite contented to dance along her spinal nerves. She knew that he had entered the room before he opened his mouth.

"Come Tina." Medic looked down at Scream. His eyes guarded as her illumine eyes stared out at from under her lashes. "I have a lab full of beaten up males that I need to get back too."

"That time of the month?" Tina turned to look up at Jet. Frowning when he drew a blank expression. "What do you call then?"

"Mating season!" Medic shook his head before turning back to the door. "Either way, it is not fun for any one that is in the medical profession." He grumbled as he stood before the door.

"**Did you have to tell her that?**" jet snarled as he approached Medic, who stood with his back straight with the indignation that he was told to lie to some one that he actually liked.

"**She would have found out sooner, you hard-headed fool!**" Curled his hands into fists. His stance changing as he spun around onto the approaching male.

"**Now, she will think that I will mate with everything that moves.**" Jet crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"**You already have.**" Medic stated ever so quietly that Jet had to turn his head to hear him properly.

"Wanna ran that one by me again?" His expression of confusion as he elapse into English speech.

"**I have the results on the computer back at the lab if you don't believe me.**" Medic was already tired of this game.

"**She would have told me!**" He quietly murmured in deep thought of the implication that could be made to his mate. His eyes searching hers out as his heart filled with the dread that she would never know the joy of holding the sucklings.

"**Paya, you are so stupid, Werk'ia**." Scream shouted at him. "**What have you done now?" **She surged to her feet to stand in front of him. Her hands curling tightly into a ball. Her feelings clear for the room to see what she thought about the little human. Her shoulder brushing along Medic but she chose to ignore it to tear into her brother for his own stupidity.

* * *

Can he get himself into a lot of trouble or can he just get himself into a lot of trouble? Hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as mush as I have put it together.

So until next time, have a good one! :D


	23. Soft Moments

Wow, it has been a really long time since we seen some thing from them. I would like to apologised about this but when my hard drive initially went defunct on me. I lost everything that I had been working on and my heart just wasn't into it anymore. But thanks to a few persistent reviewers, we now have this new installment. So I hope you enjoy this long-awaited edition.

**Iamluck:** _Thank you from the bottom of my heart for your persistence. Hope I haven't let you down._

**Scar's Wifey and Lily Cutter:** _Wait and see. Enjoy!_

I own nothing but the characters and the plot line. Ever how thin it gets. Thanks to everyone else that hung out for this. Enjoy the fruit of your patience.

* * *

Chapter 23: Soft Moments.

Tina glanced between the three Yautjas as they stood glaring at each other. Apprehension slid along her spine as she took a step forward. Confusion held her heart trapped for a few beats at a time. Even if she could not understand the language, she knew body language reasonably well. Her eyes kept flickering between the two males as they squared off at each other. Her hand had found its way to her throat as she waited with bated breath on what was to happen.

"**Are you going to tell her, then**?" Jet snarled lowly into the tense atmosphere as he took a step forward to stand right in front of Medic.

"**It is not my place**." Medic snarled just as lowly as he,too, took a pace forward. Their chests almost touching as they measured each others worth. "**But I can make it**." He taunted as he glared harshly at Jet.

"**Care to try**?" Jet narrowed his eyes slightly as he felt the distaste curl itself around his tongue.

"**Not here**." Scream stood in between them as they both blinked down at her. Her eyes flickering over to the other female that stood in the room. "**You are scaring her what with all the growling and posturing that you two have been doin**g." Her hands landed on her hips as she glared at them both. Swinging her head to the side as she pointed towards the door. "**Out**." She roared.

"**You are not removing me from my own personal quarters**." Jet hissed out as he shook his head at her.

"**Would you care to make a wager on that**?" Scream glared directly at Jet this time. "**You are scaring your mate who, might I add, is drawing closer to her time**." Stepping from between them as she turned back to Tina. "**I strongly suggest that you remove yourselves from here.**" Her eyes flaring at the unspoken threat in her voice. Her mandibles tapped together as she waited for the males to leave in an orderly fashion.

"That is the first time that I have ever seen him like that!" Tina whispered as she blinked more slowly. As if her mind was having trouble taking in what had happened.

"That is the male side of the species for you." Scream snorted before she went and sat down beside Tina again. "They can be very dominate and possessive of their females." She wrinkled her forehead at this. "This is some thing that I don't wish for."

"Why?" Tina asked with mild intrigue. She had never really spoken to Scream that much in the last few months that Jet had her stashed away like a coverated treasure. She liked the softly spoken female.

"You seen for yourself not but a few minutes ago." She sighed before rubbing her head. "Trouble is all they are." She grinned at the soft snort that Tina gave.

"Ain't that the truth." Tina smiled at she rolled her eyes. "No matter the species."

"Human males are the same?" Scream asked with some surprise in her voice. It was a commonly held belief that intelligence on the backwater planet was minimum at best. That was before the humans started to develop the technology that they had today. Primitive, yes, but it could still be effective if by the number of males that never returned from their trips were any thing to go by.

"Some more then others." She murmured as her mind flew to her brother and father. "Especially, my own family." The sound of Tina's voice snapping her from her pondering.

"Why is that?" Scream tilted her head at Tina for a moment before she reached forward and picked up a piece of cut fruit that was sitting on the plate.

"Ricky for one." Tina laughed gently as an image of his smiling face flared into the fore of her mind. "He is my older brother. And of course, my dad. They have protected me since my mum died a few years back and dad was left to raise us, kids by himself." She could feel the tears prick behind her lids as her mind drifted back to her mother. "I could never understand as to why my father forbade me from dating any of the boys." She ran her hand lightly over her stomach as she said this.

"What does your family think about this?" Scream asked as she sat more firmly into the cushions.

"I would not really know." Tina answered as her head swung around to look through the portal. She liked the idea of travelling through space. What human wouldn't but she still missed her family. "We were really close before I left." She breathed deeply as she released a sad sigh on the exhalation.

"Is it strange to be among my people?" Scream gave a confused look when Tina gave a bark of laughter.

"Stranger then you may think." Tina grinned back at her. "I have everyone that fair amount taller then myself. So, image the neck cricks that I get each and every day." She held a finger up. "I don't understand everyone especially when you all decide to talk in your native tongue and leave the little ooman out." She ticked off a second finger. "And I still get death stares where ever I walk." She shrugged her shoulders. "So yes, it is a new atmosphere that I have to learn to live with."

"But don't you long to be with your own species?" Tina glanced at Scream for a moment before chewing her lip. Putting a little thought into the question. Her mouth opened and then closed just as quickly.

"I guess one could say that." Her lips pursed for a minute. "But it is only my family that I have a longing for." She finished with a rush of wind. "Rest of them, I don't really care about."

"I was just wondering about it that is all." Scream chuckled as she once more sat forward. Her mandibles clicking together as she stared at the little female that sat beside her. "Would you leave my brother's bed if offered the chance to leave?"

"That is a bit personal, don't you think?" Tina lifted her brow as she could feel her hands curling into tight fists

"You will learn that much is not personal when it comes to this family." Scream rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her mandibles kicking up into a grin at the look of disbelief that fluttered over Tina's face.

"And here, I thought that none of you really cared." Tina snipped before moving around on the cushions. She could feel her muscles tiring with each movement that she made.

"Oh, we care." Scream smirked as she threw her arm across the back of the lounge. "It just means that we don't show it. Weakness and all that." Winking at her before turning towards the door once more.

"I would never have guessed that!" Tina glared at the female that sat upon her lounge like she didn't have a care in the world. "And no, I wouldn't." Tina held a hand to her mouth as she spoke around a yawn that was forming.

"I guess not." Scream looked down upon the small female. Shaking her head as she tried to see what her brother saw in the slight figure that laid down. Her eyes closing as she softly hummed to her sucklings. Scream couldn't help herself and started to purr deep within her chest as she watched the lump slid under the tight skin.

* * *

Medic snorted before turning upon his heel. That female was the most insufferable creature that he had the misfortune of ever encountering. And her brother was running a close second at present. Rubbing at his temples as the smell of mating was high in the air. He would be so glad when the season was finally over. Growling deeply within his chest as he turned rather abruptly around a corner and almost slammed into the object of his thoughts.

"What do you want now?" Medic growled lowly as he closed his eyes. Only he would have the misguided luck of Paya.

"Hey, I was walking here first." Scream eyed him up and down. Taking in the fact that his stripes were looking more beautiful each time that she saw him. Shaking her head at her wayward thoughts. Putting it down to the musk that flung in the atmosphere.

"And that is affecting me by how?" His ridge raised as he slid an eye open to glance down at the female in front of him. The pure bane of his existence at present. He grunted.

"Oh." Scream stomped her foot as she fisted her hands at her hips. Working herself up into a real tongue lashing that she was going to give him.

"Wait right there." Holding his hand up as his curiosity peaked with her raising body temperature. "I think you better go." Quickly holding his breath as he realised that she was starting to go into her cycle. Wanting to groan his frustrations out as she stood there looking up at him. "You are going into your cycle, unless you want a suckling. I strongly suggest that you remove yourself." He needed to take another breath. Almost staggered backwards as her musk hit him full force.

"Why?" She tilted her head as she sidling up to him. Her finger running down the centre of his pectoral muscles. "You offering."

"Have you lost your senses?" He stared at her in stunned disbelief.

"You are very much a worthy sire." She started to circle him as her hands traced each and every muscle group that she could find. "Yes, you are a healer but you have a warrior's body with their reflexes." Her eyes dancing with their mischievousness as her hands shoved lightly against him.

"Please. . ." He trailed off with a deep rumbling sound that sprung from his chest. Lowering his head as he hissed at her before charging at her. Instincts that had laid dormant for so long were springing back into life. His blood was pumping furiously around his system as he slammed her up against the wall. His mandibles splaying as he drew her scent deep into his lungs. "Are you sure?" He managed to grumbled out as he bent low over her neck. A whimpering sound torn from her as her body arched up into his.

"Yes." Scream whispered as she felt the electrical currents zigzagging around her body. Her body shivering with delight at his show of aggression. She was very sure that not many had seen that side of him. Moaning as his fangs nipped at the side of her neck. Before she slammed her palms into his stomach and almost wept with the jarring pain that seared up her arms.

"Don't do that if you want to keep this more civilised." Medic grunted as he glanced around the hallway. He needed to get somewhere more private for their mating dance to continue. Knowing that he was closer to his quarters then hers. He would give her the suckling that she so clearly was desiring. Making him wonder how much of it was from watching the little ooman female.

* * *

Tina grunted as she felt that Jet had climbed into the nest that was portrayed as a bed. His arms wrapping around her as he nuzzled into her loose hair. Breathing in her scent of her being pregnant with his offspring. A deep purr starting within his chest as he felt one of them move beneath his hand that he was soothing over her protruding belly.

"Will you stop that incessant noise." Tina grumbled as she struggled to turn over onto her other side. The weight of her young holding her hostage.

"Try not to move." Jet purred as the sound change to a more deeper soothing rumbling in his chest.

"Huh!" Tina glared over her shoulder as she stopped her vain attempts. She knew that she was doing a very believe impression of a beached whale anyway. "You tell that to your children. Which I may add have decided it's time to play." Her bottom lip jutted out as she tried to cross her arms in which was proving to be very difficult.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jet glanced down at her. Softly sighing as he gathered her more firmly into his arms. His chin resting at her temple.

"Nothing. I am feeling out of sorts at present." Tina whispered as she could the tears burn at the back of her eyes.

"You are always feeling out of sorts." Jet mumbled before squeaking as Tina's elbow met his ribs. "Do you always have to be so violent, female?"

"With you, it's not an option but a lifestyle choice." She sniggered as she closed her eyes again. "And I would like to see you carry these for a full day and see how you fare at the end of it."

"Vengeful woman." Jet smirked as he soothed her hair back from her face as his mandibles ran through it. "Sleep." He purred gently at her as he closed his eyes. His breathing changing within a few moments later.

* * *

Can't say when the next update will be but I do definately have another chapter half way completed. So keep an eye out for it.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	24. What Now!

Woohoo, another chapter and it looks like I have to go back over what I have done so far. It seems I may have mixed up a couple of stories that were floating around in my head at the time. This I need to do before I can continue as I will lose everyone again, let alone myself. I am currently working in the original vein of the story, so that much hasn't changed. I am truly sorry about this. At most I have only a few chapters that need to be reworked, not the entire story. I am doing this because of the next chapter when a few things will be revealed. So yeah, need a background on the why of situation. And I, thank, everyone that sat through the different twists and turns that made absolutely no sense but went with it because, well, you have your reasons. You know what to do. Enjoy!

**Annette Swan:** _Hm, cute. Hope this doesn't disappoint you._

**Iamluck:** _Thanks for the vote of confidence._

I own nothing but the clothing on my back and various other items that I need to live with, including my computer. Read and review!

* * *

Chapter 24: What Now!

"Damn female." Medic grouched as he stretched his sore muscles. Wiping at the scratches on his chest. "What are you trying to do?" His eyes narrowing down at her purring.

"I thought you would like newer scars." Her shoulder shrugged delicately as she slowly moved to her side. Her head resting on her bent arm as her fingers came up and ran along his stomach. Making them clench as the sensations that she was creating.

"These ones I could very much do without." Grumbling as he settled himself more firmly into his soft bed. Just because they used metal slabs in the healing centre did not mean that he had too. He had already found out that sleeping on them was very unproductive for peaceful rest. Groaning slightly as her talons brushed along his side. "Do you think that you carry now?"

Scream looked down at him as his eyes slid closed to her ministrations. "Yes." She whispered as he cracked an eye opened to stare at her in disbelief. Even he knew that it took a few attempts to catch.

"But that is impossible." He sat straight up and leaned over to sniff her scent. Rearing back when he smelled what he was hunting for. "When?" The only thing that he could speak through his constricted throat.

"First time." Scream spoke softly as she glanced up into his closed off eyes. Her throat working rapidly at the way that his face sat in stone. "What's wrong with that?" Her hand wrapping around his bugling bicep. Gulping as she finally realised that, yes, he was a healer. But he was no where weaker then one would think. She had been right the first time, he did have a body of a warrior. Purring softly at him as she shifted over.

"Nothing." He barked, not having the heart to her that it was most likely a phantom pregnancy. He, himself, where unable to produce young. He leaned down to tap his mandibles on her cheek as he sent a short burst of rough purring to her. He needed to get up and start tending to his duties. "Come in later and we will run a check-up." He murmured softly as he pushed the coverings away from his body.

"Don't you believe me?" She asked as she felt her heart breaking within her chest. Her brow furrowing at this new feeling. Shaking her head as she shoved it to the back and concentrated on what was happening now in the present. She would ponder on that at a much later date.

"Yes, but it still has to be done." He tied his loincloth around his hips once again after a very thorough search of it around the room. "I would advice that you leave my quarters before someone sees you here." Walking over to the hidden drawer as he pressed an indentation on the wall, pulling a vest from his stash of clothing. Turning around, he glanced at her as he made quick work of buttoning it up.

"You are a tease." Scream whimpered softly as she watched his ripped abdominal muscles disappear behind the vest. "Want to pass my clothing then?" Squaring her shoulders as she glanced up into his eyes, only to shift them away.

"Sure." He searched around the room before grunting as he found her clothing laying over in the far corner of the room.

"You should really clean this mess up." She murmured as he threw her top at her.

"It's none of your damn business, female." Medic growled deeply within his chest as he crossed his arms. "You came for what you want." Shifting his feet as he laid against the wall studying her as she moved like liquid fire upon his furs. Shaking his head to throw those memories away. Grunting as he watched her shimming into her skirt. There should be a law against her.

"When should I pass your way again?" Scream curled her mandibles closer to her face. Making Medic look at her before shifting his gaze away. _Never!_ He thought as he flicked his talons against each other.

"Make it a couple of weeks." Rubbed at his temples as he spun around towards the door. "Look, I have duties that I must attend too." Huffing a breath out as he held his hand out for her to grab onto.

"Don't worry, I'll see myself out." Scream snapped out as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. Stomping pass him, she threw a look of her shoulder before she exited his room. Her hips swaying with each step that she took, making him groan with want.

* * *

George glanced towards the sky, praying that his baby girl was alright with her mother. They had not heard from her in such a long time that it was considered that Tina was no longer coming back home. He could feel the pain coming back into his heart again. Rubbing at his chest at the sound of the front door opening and closing again.

"Funeral is tomorrow, Dad." Ricky huffed as he shoved his hands into his back pockets. Rocking upon the balls of his feet. "You need your rest."

"Why her, Ricky?" George looked at his son with bloodshot eyes. "What have I ever done that I must be punished for my crimes?" Clamping his mouth shut as he could feel the tears building behind his eyes.

"Come on, Dad, it's hard on all of us." Ricky breathed out as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "No one was to know that would have happened."

"It's just too much for my old ticker." George painfully climbed to his feet before clapping Ricky on the shoulder. "You are all that I have left." He whispered before heading into the house. Stopping to look at the picture of his wife. "Keep her safe, love." Shredding a tear for his daughter that he knew that was gone from him.

* * *

"Not another one, Jet." Tina grouched as she glared up at him. "I'm not some pin cushion for you to poke when you feel like it." She screwed up her face as she rethought her words.

"I have never heard you complain before." He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Jet. . ." Tina drawled out as she crossed her arms over her ample breasts. "I already feel like a beach ball because of you." She smiled as she shifted back into her seat.

"I do not like it when you smile like that, female." He shifted upon his feet as he had a sudden urge to run for his life. No one said that it was easy dealing with the pregnant female, no matter what species they came from.

"I wonder why?" Tina smirked as Jet stepped away from her. His head tilted to the side as she curled her hands into her lap.

"What are you thinking of doing?" Curiosity seeping through his voice as he continued to watch his mate. "What ever it is, don't!" Holding his palm as the light of battle sparkled within her eyes.

"Are you ordering me?" She snarled as Jet felt the dread dance along his spinal cord. Not much could scare him but Tina was doing a nice impression of an insane animal as her lips curled back, baring her teeth in a feral smile. He needed to get her to Medic so he was able to check her over.

"Please, be reasonable. . ." He shuttered to a stop as he ducked when the glass bowl went sailing pass his head. "Tina." He abolished as he stood up and settled his hands upon his hips. "Mother, gave me that."

"Really?" Her blood pumping as she heft the cup into her hand. Glancing between it and him, she snorted before throwing it into his general direction before reaching for another glass plate that she had hidden. "And how about this as well?" As she used it like a frisbee. Jet ducked at the last possible moment. Dumbfounded that she was using the eating utensils to throw at him, all over an appointment with Medic.

"Tina, you must settle yourself down." He chirped as he ducked again, hoping that she would not be bring the knives out again.

"Settle myself, you condescending, arrogate pig." Tina huffed as she unsheathed her personal protection. Smirking when Jet groaned at the sight of it. He could smell the fury that radiated from her pores. Flipping it over in her hand before she threw it, nailing him in the shoulder with it.

"By Paya, female, you will pay for that." Jet roared as he yanked the knife out and threw to the ground. He started to stalked her.

* * *

"Kane, I think you better get over to Jet's quarters." Star muttered as she switched off the viewer. "It seems that he and his mate are at each other's throats again." She rubbed at her temples before sitting down again.

"Will that pup never learn?" Kane huffed as he stood up from his seat. Placing the data pad onto the table that he would, hopefully, work on at a later time. Stretching his tired muscles, making Star purr at him.

"He is yours after all." She sniggered as he gave her a dirty look.

"Can't complain too much." Leaning down to tap his mandibles on her forehead. "Look after yourself."

"Just rescue our son from his mate." She hissed. "Some thing needs to be done about that female."

"No more then yourself, my dear." He clucked at her before leaving their living quarters.

* * *

"Will you cease your attacks upon my persons, little one?" Jet growled deeply at Tina. He was truly getting tired of her temper tantrums. It just seemed unlike her. He knew she was fiery, hell that was what had attracted him to her. But she also had a calming gentleness as well. And all that seem to be shot down in flames now as he held her down. His own eyes glaring down at her.

"Git off me, you. . .You!" Tina screeched as she tried to claw and bite his hands. Hoping he was stupid enough to bend his head. Her body straining against his firm hold. She could feel the red descending more, the harder that she struggled against his imprisonment.

"Tina." Jet purred low and deep to catch her attention. "Calm down, this is not healthy for our young." Her behaviour was starting to get, beyond the point, of acceptability. Shaking his head down at her as he strengthen his purr. Which seems to be putting her into a further state of agitation.

"I will not calm down for you or anyone else." Tina snarled as she bucked against his hold. Aggression flooding her system as she was able to move a centimetre off the cushions. A feral smile touching her lips as she bucked this way and that.

"Do I have to sit on you again, Tina?" Jet idly wonder as he continued to watch her animalistic display. Any other time and he would have thoroughly enjoy the show. But he only wanted her to stop before she hurt herself or their young. And he did not want to see what would happen if it ever came to that point. "If I remember correctly. You didn't like it much last time either."

"Bite me, Jet!" Tina snapped up at him as she relented back to glaring at him.

"Much later, sweet." Jet retorted with a snap of his teeth close to her nose. Still heedless of the blood that dripped down his arm to stain the cushions below him.

"**Werk'ia**." Kane snarled lowly as he barrelled into the room. Not expecting to see that his son had pinned down his mate and bleeding as well. Blinking a couple of times before tilting his head to the side and trilled his amusement with the situation. "**Why are you holding your mate down?**"

"**Father.**" Jet acknowledge him as he lifted his head to glance at the open doorway and all the eyes that were turned to stare into room. "Because I feel like it." He muttered as he shifted uncomfortably but he didn't move off Tina.

"**Your mother is worried.**" Kane moved forward out of the sensors way. The door sliding shut to block the spectators out of this confrontation.

"**Tina is fine, even if she is being a little bit difficult.**" He sighed as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Still refusing to let go of her wrists. Glancing down at the sluggish flow of blood on his shoulder. "**But I think we will need Medic to sedate her and patch me up.**"

"**Yes, I see the war zone that has become your living area.**" Kane tried to smother the chuckle that was building in his chest. "**Remind me to tell me about your mother when she was heavy with you and your sister.**"

"**You mean this is normal.**" Jet looked up in surprise at his father as Kane tapped a few buttons to his gauntlet before speaking into it. Earning him a deep chuckle as he stared down at his pup.

"**More then you'll ever know.**" Kane glanced down at Tina as she breathed in deeply with her eyes close. "**You think that she is asleep?**"

"**No, I could never be that lucky.**" Jet tossed his head as he carefully watched the flickering of her eyelids. Groaning when one cracked open to glare out at him. "I know that I have done nothing wrong this time." His chest rumbling with his purring as he shifted once again.

* * *

Medic groaned out loud as he was paged to handled to this newer development. He really needed to get a new line of work if he continue to be called to Jet's quarters. It was some thing of a novelty that was rapidly losing its fun factor. Tightly closing his eyes before popping them open. He grabbed his sack before heading out the door. Running through the corridors as he quickly made his way there.

"**Wow, you were not kidding.**" Medic glanced before blinking rapidly at the scene in front of him. Never in all his years had been called to a feral ooman, albeit pregnant, being held down by a warrior. Scratching his head as he turned the situation over in his mind.

"**Can you do some thing. Oh, I don't know, like knocking her out?**" Jet snarled as he tried to continue his purr.

"Don't you bloody well dare, Medic." Tina screeched as she bucked beneath Jet's massive weight. "I will castrate you where you stand if you touch me."

"**Feisty.**" Medic smirked as he opened his sack up. "**I can see that you have your hands full.**"

"**It's not funny. She is continuing to get worst with each passing day. She is out of control and I want to know why!**" Jet growled for Medic to hurry up. Holding Tina still as she was injected with a sedative.

"**Give it a few moments before slowly easing off her.**" Medic warned as he glanced at Jet's shoulder wound. "**What happen here?**" He chaffed.

"**Her.**" Jet muttered as he continued to watch her muscles relax.

"Your damn right." Tine groused before the blackness overtook her. Making the three males stare at each other before Jet picked her up into his arms and started towards the healing rooms.

* * *

Wow, that is some trouble. You know what to do. See that pretty review button, press it. I dare ya!

So until next time, have a good one! ;D


	25. By No Means Debunked

Author's Note

Thank you everyone that has stuck to this story so far. Due to my own stupidity and what not, my main computer has decided to fry the hard drive with all my work sitting on it. What have I learnt from this experience, you may say? When I have a feeling overcome me when I am transferring the stick onto the hard drive. DO NOT DO IT. (Stupidity factor there). Since my hubby has kindly allowed me to borrow his laptop. (Which he will never get back again). I am now waiting for him to see if we salvage any thing from it, ie my stories. Yes, I have the new chapter sitting patiently waiting on it. So don't worry yet. I might be able to get it back. If not, then I am in some deep doodoo, don't yathink? This is by no means the end to this little drama. I am enjoying visiting with Jet and Tina. So, all I ask that please, be patient for a while longer until I sort out this stupid hard drive. And if you need a hard drive killed, don't hesitate to send it to me. I will kill it with no virus. (that is how gifted I am).

So until my hanging, have a good one! :D

Wicked Falcon


	26. Sensations

See, I'm still alive and kicking. And we have another brand spanking new chapter that I had to rewrite from scratch again. And boy, that wasn't an easy task because every time I look in, on Jet and Tina. Jet would give me the finger; which I have no idea were he learnt it from. And we just won't mention the ever slightly flared lower mandibles. Can that boy get pissy or what! So I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review at the end of it. Cheers!

Now on to my ever faithful reviewers:

**Little Jellicle** -_ Here is the new chapter. Moody is a way of putting it._

**Rebel's Kitty** - _Oh, not much. Yet, that is!_

**Goddess of Sand** - _Wait and see._

**Baby Aries Cullen-Black** - _Enjoy this chapter and others._

**Iamluck** - _2 times. Oh, she can be. And I don't pity him. At all! Mawhahaha._

**Annette Swan** - _And they will be but enjoy this one first._

**Fallen Snow Princess** - _Needless to say that it wasn't completely pain free. But I do try._

**Wolf's Minx** - _Been working on other stories as well._

**Iamluck **- _So do I very much._

I own nothing but the characters and plot line. I don't own their world. *Sighs* We can all dream atleast.

* * *

Chapter 25: Sensations.

Her body was weightless. The dark shrouded her mind and she was happy with that. She did not have the heavy burden of carrying her child. It was quite pleasant, being in this void. The silence that greeted her ears almost brought tears to her eyes. Nothing could have prepared for her what she was facing in her current situation. It was so out of this world that it was unbelievable. Tina had known that he would have came for her. But she had never dealt with the issues that they would have faced. And the anger that flowed through her veins. It was like she was another complete person.

And she was; in a way. Jet was lovely but she didn't know if she wanted to be here anymore. All she knew that she wanted her family to share in this joy but she also knew that it was impossible to birth his child on her planet. And from what she had seen. It wasn't even going to look human. And that fact alone would have her locked up, never to see the light of day. And what was she going to do? Absolutely nothing.

She could always demand that she go back to Earth but then she would be without Jet. It would be a very lonely existence. And she would never know her child. So many conflicting emotions. Some days, she hated being human and others. There was no way that she could just turn her emotions off. Her mind walking around in circles, never really finding satisfactory answers to her emotions. Her mind slowly sinking back into the blackness. Her energy was draining.

( - & - )

"What do you mean by that?" Jet could feel his mandibles hanging slack from the news that Medic had just dropped into his lap. He had been rendered speechless.

"The pups are slowly killing your mate." Medic growled out slowly this time. Hoping that Jet was paying attention to what he was saying. And also praying that the protective mechanism wasn't released too soon. He glanced around the medical bay. Because that would have been a situation that he could have done without.

"Pups?" Jet was just trying to wrap his mind around that one. He had only detected one heart beat when he rushed Tina onboard. Closing his eyes against that particularly painful memory. "I thought that. . ." He trailed off before shaking his head.

"There was." Medic crossed his massive arms over his chest. Tilting his head to the side as he debated on whether to give Jet a break or not. Almost smirking at the dumbfounded warrior.

"You are not making any sense?" Jet blinked slowly as he shook his head. Nothing was being comprehended in his mind. It was like it had decided to take a walk at that present moment.

"I can see that." Medic muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Jet to hear him and glare at the implied statement. Drawing in a deep breath before blowing it out forcibly. "From the scans that I have made from Tina. It would seem that the eldest suckling that she is carrying, was in fact, a twin. There is scaring on her womb where it was sitting before being removed from. . ." He trailed off at Jet's growl. Rolling his eyes at him.

"So you are saying?" Jet took a step forward as his fists clenched at his sides. He could feel the aggression start to flow within his system. Moving his neck to crack the bones as he rounded his shoulders.

"I am not implying nothing." Medic snorted before pulling himself to his full height. His mandibles opening a little to expel a warning hiss. His own aggression was starting to peak. "So back the hell off." His own neck cracking.

( - & - )

Scream scowled at herself as she glanced at her reflection. She was starting to look more tired then usual and she always felt so drained. She did not really want to deal with her wayward brother as they waited for the results. Hissing at her reflection before she exited the bathroom to find her mother standing there with her arms folded over her chest.

"I really don't want to deal with it." Came Scream's tired retort.

"Well, you have too." Star glared down at her daughter. "You are running yourself down."

"And that is my life." Scream felt the sarcasm drip from her tongue. A slow look of horror descended into her eyes. Making Star huff in disbelief.

"Thought as much." Star shook her head before closing her eyes. "Sooo. . ." She drew the word out as she watched her daughter squirm in her place. "Who's the father?" Making Scream groan inward at her own foolishness. She had known that she could not have kept some thing that big from her bearer.

"Sorry," Scream shook her head. "But I promise not to say." She tightened her mandibles in closer.

"I can respect that." Star nodded her approval. "But I will be breaking his legs still." She whispered before unfolding her arms and turned around before looking over her shoulder to pin Scream with a look. "And that'll be after your father has finished with him." Making Scream thump her head against the door.

( - & - )

Medic would have pinched the bridge of his nose if he had one. This had to be the most frustrating experience in his life. He just could not figure out why Tina was reacting the way that she was. Huffing a breath out as he gazed once more upon the test results that had been printed out for him to look over.

"We have to be missing some thing." He muttered as his claws tapped upon the desk that he sat at. He knew that the sucklings were slowly killing her but the why of it was stumping him. There was very little to no information on hybrids. Let alone any of the pregnancy notes. And in the fact that there were two. Medic's brow drew into a frown as his mandibles tapped together in deep thought. The information was dancing just outside of his grasp.

"Still nothing new?" Zarath, the Elder Healer, had spoken into the quiet atmosphere. His shoulders just having a hint of a hunch to them.

"No." Medic growled out in frustration. "I just can not seem to place my talon on the matter."

"I see." Zarath grinned a little at the frustration that was leaking through Medic's voice. "You could always try contacting Home World to see if they have newer information than we have in our databanks."

"I thought of that but it seems that it may take too long and she could die in the time that it takes to sent the information that we have." Medic huffed his breath out. "But it seems that we are coming up empty handed."

"Have you compared the compatibility of the sucklings to her?" Zarath glanced at the doorway. "Some times it happens."

"I never did think about that." Medic muttered softly to himself.

"You should get some sleep." Zarath grunted as he walked over to the computer. "Nothing worst than a very short temper when you are tired." He smirked at Medic as he started to tapped in commands for the needed test. "The results will be ready in the next six hours."

"But. . ." Medic was silenced by the glare that Zarath sent him.

"But, nothing, young one." Zarath growled lowly in his chest. The pitch deepening with each passing second that Medic stood there. "Just remember that I was once young."

"But. . ." Medic started again.

"I will awaken you if anything changes." Zarath shook his head. "She is safe here." Medic nodded his head before seeking his bed. His mandibles spreading wide as he fought the yawn. He had not realise how tired he was, up until that point.

"I shall seek my bedding now." Medic murmured as he turned towards the doorway and spotted Scream standing there. Closing his eyes for a moment to gather inner strength about him.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Scream asked quietly as she spied the older male in the corner.

"Look, I am tired and wish to seek my furs." Medic growled out. His body letting him know that he was running on reserves now. He really did not want to sleep standing up. Not that it would have been the first time either. Blinking as he shook his head.

"It won't be but a minute." Scream whispered as they moved into a more secluded space so they were able to have a conversation.

( - & - )

"Where am I?" Tina tried to blink her heavy eyes. She could feel the grittiness around the corner of it. She was quite contented to lay on her back. She could feel that it wasn't her bed. That was as much as she was able to tell without any sight. The room's light was dim which helped a little.

"Just lay still." The gravelly voice answered her. "You are in med bay."

"What the hell am I doing in here?" Tina made her way onto her elbows as her brow crinkled into a frown. Her hand reaching up to wipe at the sleep. She must have been out for a while. Slowly her vision came back into focus. "And who the heck are you?" her head whipping around the room to find her wayward mate.

"What do you remember last?" Zarath ignored the questions. His head tilted to the side as he sniffed the air cautiously for her scent. Already the aggression was starting to taint the atmosphere around them. He would have to tread very carefully if he didn't want her mate breathing down his decapitated head.

"Not much, really." Tina could feel a headache forming behind her eyes. "I think that I was throwing things. . .But either than that; nothing." She laid herself gently back down onto the bed. The throbbing had really started a pounding tempo inside her skull.

"Can you tell what you were feeling at the time?" Zarath glanced at the young female. There was something off about her. And he was having trouble placing his talon on it.

"For such an emotionless species. . ." Tina snorted through her nose as she closed her eyes against the bright lights. Hoping the lids would filter it into a more manageable state for her.

"We feel. We just do not chose to show it." Zarath lifted his right mandible into a knowing smirk.

"Maybe a little too deeply!" Tina winced slightly as she opened one eye to glance at the attending male. "You never did answer my question?"

"And what would that have been?" Zarath played along. Her scent was settling back down into a sweetness of motherhood. A slightly smile pulled at Tina's lips.

"Who are you?" Tina asked around a yawn. "I'm starting to feel incredibly tired now."

"My name is Elder Healer Zarath." He slightly bowed his head.

"See, it wasn't that hard." Tina grinned before yawning again. Her body was clearly feeling more tired than she had originally first thought.

"More difficult than you will ever know." Zarath murmured before turning back to the computer screen. "Get some sleep now." His talons clicking away at the keyboard.

"That is one suggestion that I will have no trouble following." Tina whispered as her eyes closed slowly. The heavy of her limbs weighting her down with each beat of her heart. She could feel the darkness overtake as it softly enfolded her into its welcoming arms.

* * *

You may have noticed a new format that I am currently working on. Tell me what you think about it or maybe I should go back to the old way? Anyway, just drop me a line.

So until next time, have a good one! ;D

Falcon.


End file.
